Friends with Secrets
by Marronett
Summary: They were best friends since childhood but he's always kept one secret from her. Yet when she falls in love with him as Tuxedo Kamen & the Senshi begin to investigate her,more will come out than any imagined.
1. A bothersome feline

Title: Friends with Secrets

Genre: Not entirely sure yet... drama, humor?

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I no own Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes:

Hello faithful readers! I've been boggling my mind for the last few weeks trying to post a new story but I couldn't decide which one... so I may post a few. This one was the one I wanted most... although I really had no title for it so the title kinda sucks... For all who wanted to know I am still updating on TMT so a short chapter will be out soon and even Conquest...yeah still having an interesting time with that one.

Enjoy this new story it's from a different angle and it DOES NOT run along side any original story of SM so pay attention... everyone is still super heros but were not discovered in correct order or in some cases were not discovered at all.  
This story will mainly focus on Mamoru-san. Yay! I can hear all of you rejoicing. Aren't fanfics about him so interesting?

Well enough chatter. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

-

* * *

-

Chapter 1: How it all began: The start of a beautiful friendship

-

-

Lonely and afraid. It was what the nurses had whispered about him as they walked past his room and a sigh left his little lips. _Those are things an eight year old should never feel. _He heard their voices continue and he leaned his chin in his hands as he leaned forward in his bed. He wondered if they knew he could hear them. Gentle pools of sapphire glanced at the small dying bud in a plastic cup he had placed by his bedside. He smiled reaching out to touch its dying pedals.

"You shouldn't let things die… you keep making me get you new ones." A huffy little voice said below him and he glanced down to encounter shimmering cobalt eyes that looked up at him with a cute little smile. In her chubby fingers she held two blood red roses that she held out towards him.

"Usagi wanted to visit you again Mamoru and she would not take no for an answer." A tired motherly voice said above him and he glanced at the tall woman that hovered over the small five-year-old frame of golden beauty. "Will you two be ok if I go get some coffee down the hall?"Ikuko asked with a bit of worry in her voice and Mamoru smiled sitting up with a confident nod.

"I'll protect her." He replied sturdily and Ikuko Tsukino smiled lovingly down at the boy and she patted his head appreciatively.

"I'm sure you will." She said and gently kissed her daughter's head before she left the room leaving the pouty form of Usagi Tsukino watching where her mother had departed. Her attention was drawn away when hands came under her arms and she felt herself being pulled messily onto the bed.The small formpushed with her legs on the sheets until she collapsed on top of pajama-clothed legs safely on the bed.

Blue eyes watched quietly through the door's small window as she watched the two small children scramble into comfortable sitting positions next to each other on the pale white sheets. A deep sigh left her lips.

"You are so sweet to bring her to visit him." A voice cut into her thoughts and Ikuko glanced up alarmed, her black hair held in a bun at the back of her head.

"What happened to him?"Ikuko asked as she watched her daughter hand the two roses to him and they quickly began switching the dead rose for the new ones.

"A month ago he and his parents were in a car accident, both parents were killed on impact but he survived. He was in the hospital for a week before they brought him here to live. He lost all of his memories… he's lost and alone." The nurse said quietly glancing into the room watching the two talk animatedly to each other.

"Seems not anymore." Ikuko mumbled quietly and a smile crossed her lips as she ran her hand over her now smooth stomach. "Usagi met him in the hospital when I was giving birth to her little brother Shingo… now he is all she can talk about." She giggled and glanced at the nurse who looked at her with a very believable amount of interest and Ikuko blushed and looked back at the two. She watched as Mamoru tugged gently on one of the spiraling curls handing from two odangos on her daughter's small head and she giggled softly watching her daughter grab onto his nose in retaliation.

"I think that little girl might save his life." The nurse said simply and Ikuko let out a breath and smiled at her finally walking away from the door.

"I guess I will have to let them stay in touch then."Ikuko mused and the nurse's face brightened and she opened up a folder she was holding.

"I can add you and your daughter to the permanent visitors list so you can always come see him."The nurse spouted with exuberance and Ikuko looked over the document and then back at the cold door that held the small boy. She nodded and quickly went to fill out the paperwork. "It would mean so much to him. He has no one." The nurse said as she signed her daughter's name and she smiled.

"Usagi is not the kind of person to let anyone be alone." She mused and let out a soft sigh and the nurse beamed at her with appreciation.

-

-

He let out a soft breath as his eyes stared at the perfect rose before him. It was flawless. Not a petal crushed or torn, it was perfection and he smiled against his knuckles as he relaxed in his chair. She was getting good. He grinned finally pushing himself from his chair and away from the plastic cup that held his rose. He grabbed his school jacket from the back of the couch and quietly shrugged into it. He glanced appreciatively around his apartment. After eight years of living in a home he had moved out on his own when a lawyer had come to him to tell him that his parents had left him everything… a small fortune. It couldn't buy him a family… but it did buy him freedom. He glanced at the bouquet of white roses on his kitchen table and grinned with a shake of his head. Usagi was eccentric… especially when it came to his birthday.

He locked his apartment door and quietly made his way towards the elevator, slowly getting lost in his thoughts about the bubbling ball of energy that had become his family. He smiled weakly pressing the button down and then his smile fell. Life was not as simple as it was when they were growing up. He stepped into the cold elevator and ignored the others inside as they amply ignored him as well. Usagi had been a constant in his life ever since his accident. She had always visited him and was the first to help him move into his apartment. He smiled remembering Kenji's warning words.

"You two aren't children anymore. She better not be sleeping over here." He had snapped and he remembered Usagi turning three shades of green. Kenji had always been weary of him but he was the only father figure he could remember and sometimes the overprotective journalist even enjoyed playing the role taking him and Shingo out when they were younger fishing and to play football. He stepped out of the elevator and made the trek to Azubu High. Every memory he had was filled with the bubbling blonde and every holiday he could remember was spent at the Tsukino house… that is what made the guilt so much more. He told her everything. He felt a gulp travel down his throat and he shook his head. But he couldn't tell her this… she was too young to understand the need of really wanting to know who you are… and to know what your destiny was or if you even had one... As he got older he believed everything happened for a reason. He needed to figure out why things were happening to him at this point in his life... what reason did he have the abilities he possessed? What was he intended for? One day he hoped to tell her but he wasn't even sure about that.

-

Blonde strings flew behind a traveling blur as frantic noises emitted from the creature. She was late for school… again. Her legs pumped mercilessly upon the pavement as her book bag swung in her arms as she tried to gain momentum. She rounded the corner and her frantic thoughts of Ms. Haruna screaming at her was forgot as she heard a painful screech and she instinctively skid to a stop. Cerulean eyes glanced around curiously to suddenly see four small boys surrounding an object on the ground and anger flashed onto her features. Her slender digits formed into a fist as her eyes narrowed towards the suspicious group.

"Hey you kids! Get away!" She screamed and rushed forward. Four young sets of eyes looked up at her and then let out squeals of fear and darted off leaving a small shaking ball of fur behind. "Baka kids… always hurting animals…" Usagi whined as she gently kneeled before the creature that was furiously swatting at her forehead and letting out groans of pain and annoyance. "Aw, are you hurt kitty?" Usagi asked softly, compassion jumping to her eyes as she gently pulled the creature into her arms. With wonder red eyes glanced up at her rescuer and widened. Who's arms she was in was not a priority at the moment… their was a more serious issue at hand. With a pitiful howl the cat swatted at her forehead again. "Want that off kitty?" Her words made the cat look directly at her and meow emphatically. Bingo. Gently Usagi peeled the two band aids off and once they were free from fur the black cat jumped out of her arms and Usagi gasped pulling away. She looked up to stare into intensely red eyes glaring back at her as if studying her. She let out a nervous squeal. It was as if the cat was staring through her… Now what was once cute looked scary as she leaned her head closer to examine her.

"Odango."

The strong voice offered her a means of escape as she quickly turned and bolted towards the figure that was staring at her. She felt the cats eyes still on her back as if they were trying to burn a hole through her. Her black school shoe caught on a jaggad piece of cement and a squeal of alarm left her lips as her frame lurched forward. Mamoru Chiba took one step forward and allowed his best friend to fall safely into his extended arms. He paused for a moment supporting her lightweight as she adjusted her feet underneath her. Suddenly his fingers attacked her mercilessly.

"Why are you not in school?" His voice demanded in her ears and she let out a squeal of laughter as she bolted from his arms. "You better run!" He yelled at her and she waved over her shoulder and he shook his head as she rounded the corner and then his eyes darted to the serene feline that stood one hundred paces before him. They narrowed as their eyes met and finally the cat turned away and with a few elegant jumps she vanished. Luna was getting on his nerves.

-

-

-

* * *

Short I know... but it's a teaser pargraph just to gain your interest by hopefully asking you the questions... what is Mamoru hiding? How does he know who Luna is and Usagi does not?

Hm... well that's enough for today! Review and tell me what you think of not only the name of the story but the introduction... kiwai or no?

Good night and God Bless!

Love always,

Marronett


	2. Making new friends

Title: Friends with Secrets

Genre: Comedy / Drama

Rating: PG-13 for right now folks

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not create my own work yet ride on the coattails of others. I do not own Sailor Moon... waaa!

Author's Notes:  
Life is hectic... no spare moment to myself...back in knots! Well, here is the next installment of Friends with Secrets with a buku better summery... oops did I like give a huge hint to that? Oh well... more fun right folks?

* * *

- 

-

-

"Usagi-chan!" A cheerful voice called and Usagi, Tsukino slugged over towards her. She felt as if a huge dunce hat was on her forehead and her back hunched in depression. Ms. H had gone too far. A hand smacked her back with the intention of offering comfort to the distraught petite blonde and the blonde's eyes rose to stare into green orbs that smiled down at her. "Don't sweat Ms. Haruna Usagi-chan… she's just crabby cause she's not married." Naru smiled waving her hand as if to dismiss the fact that her best friend was forced to stand in the hall most of the day and then given a beautiful detention to top it off with that overly done flare. Footsteps traveled all around her and she glanced up to see Naru standing next to her. A warm smile spread to her lips… Naru never abandoned her. Footsteps echoed towards her.

"Hello Tsukino-san." A voice said next to her and Usagi turned towards the new distraction from her punishment. She caught the end of a polite bow of greeting and she mimicked it quickly, her cerulean eyes glancing full on her new distraction. At the sight her eyes lit up and she threw herself helplessly into the small frame's arms and the girl smiled softly, her feet planting upon the white floor to compensate for the extra weight upon her.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi's voice cried happily and then her petite frame pulled back to look at the smartest girl in her school, her eyes filling with tears. "Please help me on my English paper!" Her voice cried with desperation and Mizuno, Ami let out a soft giggle as her head nodded her acceptance.

"Of course." She replied linking her arm with Usagi's. With a wave the three girls bolted from Ms. H's gaze. A sigh of relief left Usagi's tender lips as a new smile of hope lit her features towards the genius at her side. She wondered how they had become friends… one day Ami was just there and they hit it off. For the last three months Naru and she had enjoyed her company and Ami had wiggled herself perfectly into their lives. Almost perfectly… on those rare days Ami called her 'Usagi-chan' instead of 'Tsukino-san'.

"I have a friend of mine I would like you to meet today. After your detention will you meet us at the Crown Game Center?" Ami asked, her eyes begging for the blonde to say yes. For a moment Usagi wondered if she looked that convincing when she begged Ami for something. A smile lit her lips at the thought that she may have taught Ami how to do that. She nodded empathically.

"Of course! Any friend of yours is a friend of mine!" Usagi's cheerful voice answered leaning on Ami's shoulder and a smile radiated from the genius's lips as she leaned her head on Usagi's. She was at peace with Usagi near her, as if someone finally filled the void in her life. A friend. But still Usagi was something more… something that Ami really couldn't explain as if in the strangest way that Usagi actually completed a part of her. It made no logical sense so Ami never dwelled on the thought much but she always felt it…

"Wonderful!" Ami replied and Naru grinned following after them.

-

-

Her frame leaned against the counter top, her companion against the wall.

"You think Ami really found someone?" She asked quietly, azure eyes glancing up towards violet and the young girl shrugged, a contemplative look on her defined features.

"There really is only one way to find out." Hino, Rei replied softly, her fingers gently rubbing her chin in thought. Mizuno, Ami was their brain…she could have easily used her computer against someone to figure out if their structure and presence translated into one of them. Their powers gave off a special signature that was easily recognized through her alien technology. It had once made Minako very uneasy thinking they could be detected through other alien technology. It had taken Artemis a few days to comfort her with the fact that Mercurians were before their time and there was no need to worry. Yet Minako's uneasiness only spread to her second in command. Now she and Rei both feared that someone with alien technology would pick them off one day without them knowing. For fifteen year olds they were very paranoid. The computer was useful, it was how they had found Jupiter after all but sometimes she wanted to know for herself.

"She wants one of us to go to the Crown Center today and meet her." Her leader's voice brought her from her thoughts and Rei stared at the calm form of Aino, Minako. Azure eyes looked at her questioningly and she nodded quickly.

"I will go. I would be able to feel her aurora." Rei said with a slight smile and Minako nodded, blonde hair falling around her shoulders and she pushed herself from her leaning position.

"Great!" Minako replied with enthusiasm and Rei smirked. Minako was a character. "I think I may stop by towards the end too… I'd like to check out this lost scout." She mused and Rei grinned with a nod.

"We could always use new blood."

"Yes, as long as we get to her before he does." Minako responded and Rei knew exactly whom she was talking about. The damn Prince of Earth.

-

-

Ami walked quietly beside the blonde and she couldn't help the smile on her face. She watched out of the corner of her eye the girl talk animatedly with Naru Osaka. Naru was an interesting girl… she always seemed to be getting in trouble. Ami let out a breath. She could recall at least four different times enemies had taken advantage of her. Maybe she should keep Usagi away from Naru…. The thought was cut short as double doors slid open before them and she was greeted with the cool air of the Crown Center Arcade. Her smile broadened as she saw an elegant form waiting for them. She grabbed Usagi's arm and they sped up a bit, causing Naru to fall behind at a leisurely skip.  
Usagi's blue eyes looked up in time to see a perfect gray uniform upon an even more perfect junior high school frame. And then the smile. It made hers illuminate instantly as Ami pushed her forward.

"Tsukino, Usagi…. Meet Hino, Rei." Ami announced with pride and both girls quietly bowed to one another.

"It's a pleasure…" Rei's perfectly poised words were cut off when she suddenly felt something rush into her chest and she gasped. Arms wrapped around her and giggles filled her ears as a look of surprise passed across her flawless features.

"If you are a friend of Ami's I'm sure I shall love you as much as I do her." She heard a voice say into her ear and something traveled through Rei. She felt a shot, a bolt of electricity that confirmed Ami's suspicions and she grinned gently wrapping her arms around Usagi in a weak hug. The girls pulled away and Ami stared at her priestess companion for confirmation of her suspicions. She had done all of the calculations herself and even though she had been doubtful at first about Usagi being one of her companions the more she spent time with her the more she deeply wished it were so. A smirk of satisfaction came to her pink lips when she saw Rei wink at her with the affirmation of her last three months work. A tear filled her eye. Usagi-chan… Gently she linked her arm with Usagi's and glanced at the blonde with happiness. She was about to speak when Naru's panicked voice screeched behind them. Naru… oops.

"Oh no! I forgot I have to work at the jewelry store today!" She cried and Usagi gasped and then quickly hugged her before the short brunette rushed to the door.

"Bye Naru-chan!" Usagi's voice echoed throughout the establishment and she smiled turning back to her new friends. It was then that her voice caught the attention of someone at the main counter and he turned in his chair, a smile on his face.

"Let's get a table." Rei said encouragingly as she led the blonde and blue haired genius to a secluded booth. The double doors slid open once, the swish of air alerting the staff of a new customer's presence. Azure eyes scanned the establishment critically until a smile fell upon her features as she spied her targets. With a flare she made her way towards them, smooth blonde strands bouncing around her shoulders in the process.  
His blue eyes watched the scene before him with no expression. His immediate thought was 'Why?'. As he saw the third girl approach his best friend his indifference turned to suspicion as his eyes narrowed. What were Minako, Ami and Rei doing with Usagi-chan? Quickly he turned to pay for his coffee. He would find out.

-

"Hello all!" A cheerful voice said as her frame approached their table. Usagi's frame paused in her scooting towards the end of the booth at the new voice. Her head tilted upwards to encounter the blonde beauty before her and a smile came to her lips as recognition jumped to her eyes. Minako did not return the smile. "Tsukino, Usagi." Minako said, her voice faltering as panic hit her. A smile plastered itself onto her flawless skin and Usagi's face only glowed more at her remembrance. Minako's azure eyes glanced discreetly over her shoulder and she inwardly cursed. He was on his way over.

"Oh you know Tsukino-san Minako-chan?" Ami asked innocently and Minako nodded, her nose wrinkling in an expression of amusement that almost successfully masked her anger from the table before her.

"Yes, Chiba Mamoru introduced us. They are best friends." Minako's voice felt strained and Rei's frame froze, her smile turning brittle as her fingers clenched in front of her. Ami's nostrils flared and her lips curled upwards by force. Crap. Usagi nodded in confirmation and than turned her head to her school chum at her side.

"Oh! Have you ever met him?" The blonde asked sweetly and Ami could only stare at her with a stuttered expression. Usagi glanced up and joy lit her features. "Oh here he comes now! Mamo-chan!" Usagi called waving her arm in the air for his attention, her countenance completely unaware of the tension surrounding her from all sides. A tall frame wrapped in an Azabu High School uniform approached them, a bag slung over his shoulder. Usagi smiled up at him. She was lucky to have such a handsome guy friend. Her smile broadened when he smiled down at her.

"Hello girls." Smooth. That is how his voice was as it rolled over them seemingly knocking warning bells on all of their skins except the precious blonde next to them. Ami moved to stand, Rei thinking the same thing as she caught her movement when a thought suddenly struck her. A smirk fell to Rei's lips as the plan formulated within her mind. This was perfect.

"Hello Mamoru-san." Rei replied sweetly and Ami glanced at her suspiciously, her form halting. "We had no idea you know our new friend Usagi-chan!" Rei said with an incredulous flare and Usagi's innocent eyes looked up at him with all smiles. His heart melted. She had such a cute smile. Dammit… he had taught her that manipulating smile. He tore himself from her gaze to nod a confirmation to something he knew all of them knew as common knowledge.

"I had no idea you girls were." He responded, keeping his smile when all he really wanted to do was drag the three conniving girls in the back room and interrogate them properly… with sharp objects and rope.

"I'm starved! Do you guys want to order anything?" Rei asked suddenly causing Ami to slowly sink back into the confines of the red leather booth. Violet eyes glanced at her companions encouragingly and Ami nodded, Usagi joining in eagerly. Minako smirked slipping into the booth next to Rei. Rei was great thinking on her feet and Minako adored that about her friend… it was just so much fun.

"Yes lets! People become closer friends over food!" Minako chimed in, her slender digits clasping to a menu to investigate it thoroughly before making her selections. Usagi let out a soft breath of contentment as she watched the three girls glance over the menu's with hunger. Her head lifted to encounter cobalt eyes that were staring directly into her own. His eyes lowered. He knew that smile. The smile she beamed when she was in the presence of people she loved… did Usagi really want to be friends with these girls? Close friends? Of course she did… it was Usagi.

"Do you want to join us?" Her sweet voice wafted into his ears and he lifted his head once more to discover her eyes upon him. Before he could respond Rei's mouth quickly stepped up to the plate for him. She had such a quick tongue… he had thought of taping her mouth shut once after there battles…she was so much more attractive with her mouth closed.

"Oh we don't want to hold you up… we can see you were on your way out. We'll watch out for Usagi for you…We promise." Rei said with a sickening smile and he felt his right hand tighten into a fist in his pocket. He shouldn't hit girls. He shouldn't hit girls. What was he thinking? They weren't girls… they were monsters.

"Yes… She's our special friend." Ami smiled catching onto Rei's ploy with great amusement. Minako began to hum to herself. It was the way Ami had said 'special friend' that made him want to wring her neck and she was the one he hated the least. He would get the girls tonight. He smiled.

"Perhaps next time Usako." He said softly and she nodded and looked back at her menu. He glared at Minako and she smirked. She better keep her big mouth shut.

-

-

Rei relaxed when she saw his form vanish through the doors and she glanced up at the blonde. Questions soared through her head.

"So, how did you and Mamoru-san become friends?" She asked softly and Usagi's blue eyes never left the menu.

"He was in a car accident when he was little. I met him in the hospital when I was four cause my mom was having my little brother. We never lost touch." The bubbling blonde replied and then gasped. "Oh a double cheeseburger sounds yummy! A chocolate shake would sure hit the spot." She grinned and then a smiling face was above them.

"All right Usagi-chan. Anyone else want anything?" He asked and the girls quickly gave their orders and the blonde worker teetered away to fulfill them. Minako watched the blonde walk away. So, this was where he worked on Mondays. She usually saw his frame hunching lazily over the desk at Crown Karaoke Center. She smiled remembering he was in love with Makoto. That was so cute.

Usagi stared at them all waiting for one of them to start talking when something washed over her. Familiarity. She knew these smiles. She shook her head and her smile wavered for a moment. That was a painful memory.

"Are you all right Usagi-chan?" Ami's soft voice brought her back to the present and she smiled at her and nodded enthusiastically. Joy spread to her features and she grasped onto Ami's arm.

"You called me Usagi-chan. Good job Ami-chan!" Usagi cried out and Rei and Minako exchanged a curious look. A blush rose to Ami's delicate cheeks and Minako smiled at the scene. Happiness washed over her. Gently she put a hand to her chest and felt something well within her. Perhaps her search for companions was over? Rei nudged her and Minako nodded as Rei began her own way of investigating.

"So, Usagi-chan… what kind of things do you like to do?" Rei began and Usagi's eyes lit up. Rei was not prepared for Usagi. Ami only smiled in amusement while Minako looked at her with fascination.

-

-

-

"Oh Lord." Rei groaned through a smile as she waved the blonde off. She watched her jet off and felt the blue haired genius laugh.

"She is bound to be our comic relief." Ami mused and Minako grinned wrapping her arms around their shoulders.

"I love her! I'm excited to find out all there is about her…" Her voice trailed off, the excitement evident in her pitch.

"It isn't much… weren't you listening?" Rei said with a slight grin as they walked towards her temple and Minako beamed.

"Of course! The poor girls' life has yet to start!" She chimed and Ami smirked in satisfaction. She admired Usagi for her selflessness and her large capacity of love… it was what made Usagi special. Special not only as her friend but now forever a lifelong companion to fight along side with. Usagi made her feel complete… she put a hand to her chest, basking in the warm feelings that passed through her. A black cat jumped upon Ami's shoulder, the weight shifting to settle comfortably on the small perch as a white ball of fur gracefully dodged her steps drawing her attention away from her feelings. "She is a future scout and once you discover that… your life really begins." Minako said with a smile and Rei smirked.

"Oh really?" She shot back, her arms crossing across her chest.

"Yes, you were awfully depressing before we turned you." Minako informed her matter of factly and laughter bubbled from Ami's lips.

"Oh why you…" Rei snapped, laughter jumping to her eyes as she grabbed at the blonde leader playfully, her fingers attempting to attack her mosttickilish sides. Ami nudged both of them causing Minako to bump into Rei, both swallowing their laughter.

"I'm worried that she is so close to Mamoru-san." Ami's soft voice mumbled and Luna looked up.

"Tsukino, Usagi?" She asked and Ami blinked surprised.

"You know her?" Ami asked and the cat nodded gravely.

"I've been following her for awhile… she helped me this morning. She's been on my list of prospects but I was too afraid to really get close to her because of Tuxedo Kamen."

"Yes, he will be a nuisance. He'll be pissed to discover his precious best friend is none other then one of his mortal enemies." Minako smirked at the concept and so did Rei. This new discovery was getting better every minute.

"Yes, well I have a feeling we could easily win Tsukino-san over to our side." Ami grinned and Artemis looked up at them thoughtfully from his game he had been playing between the girls moving feet.

"Have you confirmed her?" He asked and Rei gasped and looked at them.

"Yes! I felt it! I could do some more testing but you felt it too didn't you?" She asked and Minako grinned with a confirming nod.

"Yes, very forcefully." She replied and Ami nodded.

"That's what I thought… her signature is so strong yet she is so oblivious." Ami mumbled and Minako shrugged.

"Perhaps she isn't oblivious… perhaps she is already on Mamoru-san's side." The blonde mused thoughtfully and the three girls fell into silence as well as the two cats. Their steps echoed off of the pavement as they passed through the tree-covered entrance.

"I hope not." Ami mumbled quietly and Minako smirked.

"Only one way to find out dear genius… Personally I could use more friends." Minako said with a wink and Rei nodded. Usagi was unlike any of them, sweet, loving and a total nutcase with the clumsiness and childishness expected for her age and under. Something shined in her that Rei could not deny though and she found herself smiling slightly because of it. She was their lost scout and she would most likely lead them straight to their Princess and that she did not mind at all. Besides… the bubbling blonde was already growing on her.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

That is it for now. What do you think? Crazy huh? The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen know each other... and hate one another? Fun stuff!

Well gotta jet I'm in class ;) Don't forget to review! I love to hear from you!

Good night and God Bless!

Marronett


	3. A stolen Kiss and a mystery begins

_Title:_ Friends with Secrets

_Genre:_Eh it's funny... it's serious... it's lovey dovey... wait... not that.

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Disclaimer:_ And then they announced that Marronett did not own Sailor Moon and... there was much rejoicing.

**Author's Notes:**

I'm amazed some days I have time to breathe. God has some awesome things going on in my life and that leaves me very little time to do anything else... yet I have to succomb to my hobby sometimes. Here is the next chapter of Friends With Secrets... if it confuses the snot out of you... good cause I have no clue what's going on either! Haha!

Enjoy!

UPDATE: Oh my gosh! Formatting nightmares! severe apologies to those who read this with no scene breaks! My heart goes out to you... that had to be difficult.

* * *

- 

Her fingers delicately turned the doorknob and then pushed the door slowly open, peeking her blonde head inside. She smiled stepping in. Quietly she deposited her shoes and tiptoed into the living room where she spotted her target. As quietly as she could she approached him hoping to pounce when the time was right and take her subject off guard. The moment was upon her now and her heart rate sped up with excitement. She opened her arms to capture him with when suddenly his voice entered into her ears.

"Hello Odango." He said quietly looking over his notes and her frame deflated and she tumbled forward on top of him. He grinned grabbing onto her and flipping her so she landed in his lap. "Were you trying to get me in my own home?" He accused and her eyes widened in fear as his fingers attacked her most ticklish areas. Her laughter rung through his apartment as her frame tried to scurry away from his attacks with little success.

"UNCLE! UNCLE! Mamo-chan!" She screamed as tears of laughter slipped from the corners of her eyes. He grinned and hugged her to him not letting her escape.

"Who were all those girls you were with today?" He asked and she stuck her tongue out at him and relaxed across his lap.

"Jealous?" Usagi spat and he smirked poking her side making her cry out.

"Maybe." He mumbled and she rolled her eyes pulling herself off of his lap to relax on the couch, her legs draped across his and he sighed with a shake of his head. He pulled his papers from under her toned legs to glance at them once more as he was doing before she interrupted him.

"Aren't they cool?" The blonde mused with a soft sigh and he cast cobalt eyes towards her with curiosity.

"Who's so cool Usako?" He asked propping his feet on the coffee table and relaxing into the cushions.

"Those girls. Rei, Minako-chan, and Ami-chan." She smiled putting her arms behind her head lounging back. He gripped his papers and tried to calm his nerves.  
"Perhaps not." He mused without thinking and she giggled sitting up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're such a baka Mamo-chan." She smiled and he narrowed his eyes slightly, his eyes shining more amusement than annoyance. "I'll still be your bestest friend in the whole world even though I have more friends now then I know what to do with!"

"It seems like they want something from you." He snorted in hopes to dissuade her and she rolled her eyes at the prospect and lay back down.

"Of course! They want me!" She said with a grin and he smirked looking away. She was in her own world. "I'm going out with them tomorrow, you should come grumpy pants. Motoki and I cannot be your only friends." She said with a stern look and he smirked.

"Be thankful you're my friend." He mumbled and she gasped and pounced on him sending his papers flying. "Ack! Usako!" He growled as she tried to tickle him and he laughed grabbing onto her little form. She was strong for such a little thing

Tokyo at night was perhaps one of the most beautiful sights to be seen in this great nation. Buildings soared into the skyline with lights that twinkled like stars. Wind swept through his cape and he waited with annoyance already grabbing his attitude.

"You know… when we gave you that beeper it was not intended for personal use… It was for the protection of your planet." Her voice wafted into his ears and his eyes narrowed even further. He heard their steps descend gracefully like ballerinas on the graveled rooftop. They were always graceful.

"If you just wanted to hang out with us… why didn't you ask?" The taunting voice said with a soft giggle and he turned around, his eyes glaring at them through his mask. The four girls stood elegantly together. They were the Senshi, four guardians from distant worlds that had come to dwell in his land, fight against the evil that attacked it. They were a team… and they all hated each other.

"Oo… I think I know that look… I have an inkling I know what this rendezvous is about." Venus said, her lips curled up in a smirk as her blonde hair blew around her shoulders. It mingled with the raven locks of Sailor Mars beside her as the corners of their uniforms flapped with style in the wind.

"What are you doing?" His voice was dark and heavy and Mercury quietly glanced to her leader, the smile never leaving Venus' calm face as she stared him down.

"We are just friends… I don't see what the problem is." Venus' calm voice responded, her chipper air having left rather quickly.

"You are bringing her into a dangerous war you have no right to. It is already too much that I am so close to her." His voice was tight, he was angry. Angry at them once again… they were so arrogant for being so young.

"Mercury really likes her… we can't help it. You know us superheroes have to have friends…" Venus replied with a delicate shrug her eyes wondering from the tall handsome form that stood with authority before them. He was the ruler of this planet. A prince in his own right and his stance never let them forget it. He oozed masculinity and authority with every step he took… he was the embodiment of his planet. There was no question about that.

"I forbid it." His voice cut in and slowly Venus and Mars eyes turned to him and he saw it as Jupiter and Mercury stared upon them as well. Shit. He had baited them. His anger had caused him to spout it… more like fear… "She is the only one I have… If you put her in danger I won't give a shit if you are protectors of this realm I will kill you one by one with no mercy."

"Such foul language from a Prince." Mars mused and Venus nodded. Amusement twinkled in their eyes and he felt his fingers grip into his palm. He was using all of his might to restrain from firing an attack at them. Damn them why were they so annoying!  
"If I remember correctly your highness we are not under your jurisdiction." Mercury said softly and her eyes batted sweetly towards him. Witch.

"You should thank her… she gave us a view of your softer side… here we were thinking you were always a stubborn ass." Jupiter grinned, her hand perched delicately on her hip as amusement flashed across her face.

A smile danced to his lips and he looked down. A number of scenarios to murder them flashed through his mind as he stepped forward. He reminded himself how they met. They were fighting on the same team. He reminded himself that they were guardians of his planet… and then he remembered why they were on this planet… because they had lost their own.

"I know you… all four of you never do anything without cause… are you trying to get to her to get to me? Here I am… why use bait?" His voice hissed out and the four lost their amusement.

"They had no idea who she was… they genuinely became her friend. Only I knew. Why don't you tell us the real issue Endymion?" Venus' voice was filled with annoyance and she stood her ground as he took another step towards him. His name had rolled off her tounge with a weight she didn't expect. She couldn't deny he was monarchy and even though they fought they would obey him if needed be… they were trained to protect monarchy… and he was the only true one left in the galaxy… that didn't mean they couldn't bait or beat the crap out of him… they just couldn't kill him.

"The real issue here is that she is an innocent… clueless of our kind and her being tied to all of us would make her a target for death. She is unable to defend herself and her curiosity and personality will always bring her closer to you than any one of you plan on doing… one day she will follow you to battle and will not come out alive." His voice sounded like quiet thunder and Venus stared at him as he dove into their eyes with hardness. The thought had occurred to her that Usagi may not be who she thought she was…. But not enough to doubt her instincts… She would teach Usagi to defend herself… she would always protect her. "Should I continue? How about the fact I don't trust any one of you… you're aliens who've landed on my planet when you destroyed your own…" His voice slammed over them and their faces contorted into anger and warning. Having fought with them for over a year he knew all of the right buttons to push… they had not become enemies for nothing… they may fight on the same side for the same cause yet their hate for each other was indisputable. "Stay away from Usagi."

At that he turned, his cape hitting their feet and the girls stepped back and Jupiter and Mars looked annoyed. Mercury and Venus stared after his back.

"That will be difficult… we have a play date tomorrow. Sorry!" Venus cried out and Mars planted her feet once more on the ground. His feet stilled coming to a stop against the crunch of gravel. He clenched his fist and let out a steadying breath.

"This really isn't about us… you haven't told her the truth about you… you are just afraid we'll spill the beans." Mars's taunting voice filled his ears as her eyes sized him up. Sometimes she enjoyed looking at him… sometimes she also enjoyed eating anchovies… both should be done in moderation. His eyes glanced upwards towards the shining moon.

"Have no fear Prince… our goal is not to expose you… contrary to popular belief we really don't give a shit about you… we just want to keep you alive so you can rule this world one day and we can get our nice pardon's and relax." Jupiter said, her musical voice taunting him further.

"We won't stop being her friend and if you try again we'll tell her that her beloved Mamoru is keeping us away… You know we are aliens… it is still sometimes doubtful that we have a heart but you earthlings… you have one large red one that has quite a few emotions attached to it." Venus finished and his eyes rolled skyward. Did he really need them to protect his planet? Did he? Couldn't he just kill them?

"Next time beep us if there is an emergency you're highness. We are hired killers and as much as we'd like to kill you… we can't so give us something to kill next time will you?" Mars voice hit his ears once more and he had to admit her voice was the most excruciating thing he'd ever heard. Perhaps because he hated her so much… he use to love her voice… especially when they dated two years ago now he really hated it. Like that the four girls were gone and with one swift jump into the cold Tokyo air he was too.

His mind raced with thoughts. Why wouldn't they give her up? Usually for such anarchy between them they listened to the majority of what he said… they hated one another but did work together for the common goal of saving human life… why were they fighting so adamantly to keep Usagi? His lips frowned as his head began to pound. He had always hoped Usagi would be safe with him… he had never thought she would be in danger. Now his mind wouldn't stop thinking about it… his heart clenched. He would be alone if he lost her… she was his family.

Her arms were crossed across her chest in anger. When she woke up this morning she didn't forget what that pompas Prince had told her.

"So, he hates aliens does he? I wonder what planet she's from…" Minako hissed into the air and Makoto sighed stuffing her hands comfortably in her pockets. They had been waiting at the corner of Mulburry for about ten minutes. Ami was reading quietly as Rei's eyes scanned the horizon.

"What time did you tell her?" Rei's voice asked in the air, her voice giving off a twinge of worry at the late entrance of their supposed new companion. Her foot tapped on the cool cement to try and dissuade her worried appearance to make it look like impatience. She had only known Usagi for a day yet she was already worrying about the girl. A figure sucked in a deep breath next to her and she shifted nervously as her left hand scratched the back of her head.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked quietly and Ami nodded with a smile checking her watch. "Is she worth all of this trouble upsetting him?"

"She is. She is one of us… the least we could do is tell her. You really will love her Makoto-chan." Minako said with reassurance as she clapped the tall girl on the back and Makoto cast playful eyes towards her and both girls giggled. Their laughter masked the fact that they had royally pissed off the monarchy of this world… they always did but this time they were going to do it forever on a daily basis and not entirely on purpose.

"If she ever shows." Rei spat crossing her arms across her chest.

"Luna says Usagi isn't sometimes all there…" A low male voice said among them and Rei snorted glancing at Ami. Ami shook her head with a roll of her eyes.

"I just said she was clutzy… I don't know much about her other then that." A shrill female voice snapped and the white feline rolled his eyes with a sigh as he sat at Minako's feet.

"Ami-chan!" A voice yelled and Ami smiled turning around to see a figure running towards them, her arm waving high in the air. Suddenly an arm reached out and grabbed her around her waist and Ami gasped as the other girls looked quickly that way too.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako yelled running towards the figure that had captured their little blonde friend. The four girls and two cats raced down the street only to be met by Usagi's laughter and the strong figure that held her possessively in his arms.

"Dammit…" Makoto hissed looking away and a smirk fell to the man's lips as his arms held Usagi back from them. Ami let out a breath as Minako pasted a smile on her features.

"Good morning." Minako said sweetly and Mamoru smirked down at them, his arm wrapped around the giggling blonde.

"Good Morning ladies…" He replied eyeing them and Ami smiled innocently and held out her hand. Usagi ducked under Mamoru's arm and out of his grasp. He blinked and watched her grasp Ami's hand and then the blue haired genius run with her down the street.

"Toodles!" Rei yelled with a laugh as she bolted after them. Minako stuck her tongue out at him and then laughed, she and Makoto racing after the two as well.

"Minako!" Mamoru yelled and then clenched his fists. "Damn them…" He spat and narrowed his eyes. He would figure out what they wanted with Usagi… and he would do it soon.

Minako watched amused as Usagi and Ami's frame skipped before them arm and arm.

"She's enchanting." Makoto said quietly next to her and Minako nodded, Rei striding peacefully at her other side. "Ami's like a completely different person around her." Makoto observed with wonder and Rei nodded.

"I have a feeling we all will be if we stick with her long enough." Rei murmured and Minako grinned elbowing her. Suddenly the two girls skipping before them stopped and turned their gazes to the three ladies. They laughed.

"Where are we going?" Usagi asked enthusiastically and Minako grinned, her eyes lighting up.

"Crown Karaoke." She responded with finality and Rei's face shifted into a groan. She hated karaoke… Ami made an abrupt turn jerking Usagi's frame down a few small steps to the entrance of the shop. They bustled through the door, the bell dinging wildly as the clerk looked up. His eyes widened and a smile crossed his features.

"Usagi-chan… You just missed Mamoru-san a few minutes ago… he was looking for you." He said and the doors slid open once more as the three others in the party entered. He grinned feeling all of his nerves melt as green eyes looked up and met his own. Usagi tilted her head to the side with fascination at one of her close friend's sudden attentions. "Hello girls." He said with a soft wave and they nodded with a smile.

"One room please." Minako said stepping forward and Motoki nodded. He felt his tongue swell and Usagi slowly disentangled herself from Ami. She watched the girls plod down the hall and than a smirk crossed her lips as she turned to the now nervous clerk as he looked at his books.

"Don't say anything." He muttered with warning and Usagi smirked launching towards the counter. He lifted his eyes to stare into her cerulean orbs of knowledge.

"So…her… you have great taste." Usagi whispered and Motoki cleared his throat. Usagi had been a package deal when he had befriended Mamoru years ago. He had never minded since Usagi grew to be like his little sister and he had been one of the only people she had confided in over the years… which was why he felt obligatory to spill everything to her. "She will definitely know how to protect herself…" Usagi mused watching Ami wave her towards their room. Motoki smiled and than his smile wavered.

"What does that mean Usagi-chan?" He snapped and Usagi looked up at him innocently and than winked.

"Mamoru-san is upset I am making so many girl friends…" She mused quietly and Motoki cleared his throat. "I really like them… something about them… ya know?" She grinned and looked up towards him.

"Yes, I know. You better go." He snapped and with a jump she kissed his cheek and than scrambled down the hallway. He let out a breath. "That's exactly why Mamoru-san doesn't like them either…" He growled under his breath and leaned against the counter again… letting his thoughts take over about a certain brunet.

Laughter echoed throughout the room as Usagi collapsed exhausted on the sofa. Snacks littered around them and Makoto giggled as she bent over. They had just finished the third round of their Karaoke brawl.

"So how did all of you become friends?" Usagi's voice cut through their laughter and Minako relaxed in the comfortable confines of her couch beside her.

"We have similar interests." Ami replied with a soft smile and Usagi looked up at them amused.

"Is that why you like me?" Usagi asked and Rei grinned ruffling her blonde hair

"That's one reason odango-attama." Rei said with a sigh as her frame collapsed onto Minako's lap. The blonde laughed and tried to adjust the sudden weight upon her legs. Crazy priestess.

"What is it?" Usagi's voice filled the air again and Ami's laughter slowly died down as her smile took over her features. The four girls looked at Usagi quietly.

"What is what?" Ami asked picking up her glass of soda and bringing it to her lips.

"What is it that we have in common?" The words floated in the air, background music playing softly from the large tv monitor. It was as if she had planned to ask that question specifically… Minako looked up, all four girls keeping a nonchalant face. It was an opening…an opening to spill everything to her and bring her into their circle.

"We were all destined to be friends." Minako's words stopped everyone's thoughts in the room. A bright smile overtook the blonde and Usagi let out a soft breath, a smile lighting her features. Rei sat back in Minako's arms as confusion washed over her. Why had not Minako told her? Did she sense it wasn't time? They were running out of time… they needed… Her thoughts stopped when Minako tugged on her hair. "Don't look so deep in thought you might get constipated." Minako sputtered into her ear and Rei's facial features twisted into disgust as she pushed herself off of the blonde and onto the floor.

"Oh we should get going!" Ami suddenly chimed as her blue eyes caught her watch. Usagi let out a whimper and Makoto sighed putting a hand on her hip. It was time for them to go home.

She sucked in her giggles and Makoto shook her head as they walked arm and arm. Shock flashed through her eyes as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"You didn't." Usagi whispered hoarsely and Makoto nodded guiltily, their feet padding up the pavement as moonlight shone on the five girls figures. The two continued talking and Ami smiled contently, her hands intertwined behind her back as she stood between her two leaders.

"She makes me happy." Rei mumbled suddenly and than laughed, Minako joining in as they observed the blonde before them.

"Its like she completes us." Ami whispered and Minako let out a breath and thought about that. She still had her doubts.

"I'm not sure yet… I think we need more time with her…" Minako whispered softly and Ami slowly turned her eyes towards the blonde bombshell.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Rei asked leaning towards the two when suddenly Usagi turned around, her voice making them halt.

"Did you hear that?" Her soft voice hit the three girls ears and they froze, their eyes slowly turning towards them.

"Hear what?" Minako asked shakily wondering if she had overheard their conversation. Suddenly a faint humming noise caught in her ear and confusion settled across her brows. Than there was a faint scream.

"That." Makoto said and color drained from Usagi's face.

"That voice…" Usagi uttered and Ami's head lifted immediately. She was always in trouble… at least four times… best friends… they never abandoned each other… Thoughts passed across her brain and she gasped jolting forward.

"Usagi-chan don't!" Ami's words fell on deaf ears as the blonde took off with lightning speed down the sidewalk.

"No!" Rei screamed and bolted after the blonde, Ami taking off after them, their shoes clicking furiously across the pavement. Minako and Makoto quickly took off in that direction as well.

She felt the pain coming on. Her heartbeat echoed in her ears as she pumped her feet faster towards the sound. She heard the screams behind her but she couldn't listen to them now… she had heard the other scream first. She rounded the corner as if on a dime, training in always being late made her have reflexes like cat. She skidded to a stop before the Tokyo Park opening on the South side. Fog. The billowing smoke littered the dewy green grass as it curled its way across the landscape.

"Naru-chan!" Usagi's voice echoed into the moonlit darkness of night when suddenly arms wrapped around her frame and pushed her forcefully to the ground. Usagi let out a cry of pain as she felt her arms pinned underneath her. She moved to try to push herself off of the ground when voices filled her ears.

"Usagi-chan you can't go! Let us save her!" Ami. Slowly Usagi turned her head to see the tear filled eyes of the blue haired genius. Her lips opened as slowly she felt hands sit her up. Gloved hands.

"Ami?" The voice stuttered out of her mouth and the woman before her nodded soundly and slowly wiped a stray tear from Usagi's face with her gloved hand.

"We will save her. We've done it before." Rei's voice. Usagi turned to see the figure that was supporting her back and was welcomed with a caring smile and dark raven hair. Confusion. It flooded into her brain like a swarm and she began to panic. A firm hand rested suddenly upon her shoulder.

"Don't be afraid… Usagi-chan we will always protect you and your friends." Minako's voice wafted over her but the figure before her was a Sailor Senshi. The silhouette was unforgettable… she had heard tales from Naru and watched Melvin wave around black and white photos. She knew they existed yet the shock of seeing them before her was unaccounted for. She was in shock. "Stay here." Minako commanded and in an instant Usagi was once again alone, the fluttering of skirts and heeled shoes leaving her behind as the four girls raced to the battleground.

"That was a lofty promise." Jupiter's voice hit her ears and Sailor Venus nodded.

"It felt like the right thing to say…" She replied as they raced towards the battle. Naru had screamed again coupled with numerous other voices.

"We have to gain her trust… she knows our identities…" Mars hissed at them and they skid to a halt before their foe. "We have to trust her."

"Late as always… perhaps you girls should get a clock." The high pitched voice hit their ears and Mercury narrowed her eyes, her fingers furiously typing at her screen analyzing the situation. Zoicite.

"Release them Zoicite… your real battle is with us!" Venus cried planting her feet in the soft ground beneath her. Naru's form floated before them as she clutched at her throat. The monster that loomed before them was not much different than any they had seen before.

"Correction… it's my duty to collect energy and that is just what I am doing. You girls have no grasp on reality… your world is going to end." Zoicite hissed, his blue eyes narrowed at his prey. They had pissed him off long enough.

"Well could you at least pick new people! You've all attacked the same girl!" Mercury suddenly yelled and Venus blinked as Mars slowly turned to spy their usually silent genius. A rustle. Jupiter stilled. Zoicite's eyes darted past his current prey and a smirk fell to his features.

"Perhaps someone new is in order." He mumbled and reached out his gloved hand towards the grove beyond them. Mercury gasped and spun on her heel.

"No!" Her voice echoed around them and Mars felt something pierce through her chest. Fear. A beam of purple light shot through the air and than a flash of black.

"Shit!" Venus yelled and than she spun planting her heeled boot into the abdomen of their monster. Mercury sucked in a breath. He had saved her. Her eyes darted around looking frantically for her friend and the masked menace that had scooped her up at the very last second. She was safe with him… She at least knew that. But damn would he be pissed at them.

"Mercury!" Jupiter pulled her back into the battle and she turned encountering the angered form of Zoicite and a ready monster. She planted her feet. Bring it on.

He had watched with anger. Fuming anger and the horrid sinking feeling of fear. He had wanted to stop her from her first step and when he watched her make such a classic clumsy mistake giving away her position his fear got the best of him. His feet tapped onto the solid cement surface as his arms tightly wove themselves around her fragile body. He wanted to scream at her… cry… His eyes closed as warmth and comfort passed over him. Her heartbeat pressed against his. She was safe in his arms.

"You shouldn't be here." Tuxedo Mask growled out darkly having finally found his voice. He pulled away to look upon the innocent face of his best friend. He gripped her shoulders, the tender flesh there standing up to his frantic grip of security. Dark lashes blinked open as cerulean eyes stared directly at him. He heard her sharp intake of breath. Her body was trembling. "Are you cold?" Tuxedo Mask asked suddenly. Was she sick? "Are you all right Usagi?" He asked his hands sliding to her cheeks to cup her face pulling her eyes directly into focus with his own masked ones.

"I know you…" Her quivering words stopped his heart completely. He felt the cold air whip around him. Silence. His cape whipped around him, the fabric cracking as if signaling that the jig was finally up… he had been caught in the greatest lie he had ever told. He heard his heart breaking as if a Mack truck had run over a fragile piece of glass. She took a step forward, her school shoes crunching against the gravel rooftop he had deposited them upon. Her delicate hand reached forward, the long digits sliding across the stubble upon his cheek. "I've seen you in my dreams…" Her voice was soft and breathless as if she said it above a whisper the world around her would vanish into nothing.

"What?" He asked softly, his eyebrows knitting in confusion. Was Usagi really sick? Was she having hallucinations? Her frame moved ever closer and he felt the swell of her breasts touch his chest as she rose on her tiptoes before him. Her white school shirt lifted slightly revealing a slim layer of peachy skin. She had to be freezing. Instinctively he moved his cape to wrap around her trying to bring warmth to her uniform clad body. Her breath held in her throat. It was the moment she had waited years for… she licked her lips and before he could figure out her next move she leaned forward.

Shock. He felt a tremble shoot through his system. Usagi had pressed her lips against his. His little Usagi… best friend… only family… Her fingers slid to clutch to the lapels of his jacket as her tender lips rubbed across his. His hands flattened into her back pulling her closer as if on instinct. Sweet. She tasted sweet… like vanilla and strawberries. Suddenly her mouth opened enveloping his lips and he felt fire shoot through him. His hands wrapped around her enveloping her as warmth flooded through his system. She was aggressive. Aggressively feminine. Her hands ran up his shoulders to melt into his hair as he lifted her a few inches from the ground, her lips securing their latch upon his own. His lips rubbed across hers with loving care and she felt like she was floating on a cloud. It was her every dream come true since she was ten all being played out before her… kiss handsome hot guy… live happily ever after.

Her hands flew up to cover her face as the pounding electric current coursed through her body. Her feet were planted which served as the only anchor from throwing her to the ground. Mercury let out a gasp as she hit the ground next to Jupiter's tall frame.

"He's so much stronger…" Jupiter lowered her arms as Mercury's whispered words registered in her ears. Their enemies laughter echoed throughout the dense air. They had accomplished destroying the monster through repeated attacks and Mars had been pulling the survivors to a safe distance yet something strange had occurred. Zoicite had stayed. Venus positioned herself before the fallen Senshi, a gold whip glowed in her hand. Dirt was smudged across her face and features. That had happened when one of Zoicite's bolts slammed her to the hard earth about three minutes ago. Mercury sat up and pulled out her computer. Her white covered fingers typed furiously looking for a way to kill him… her mind raced… technically they had never killed any of the others… they would just vanish and a new general would take their place and say the old one was destroyed. Slowly her blue eyes rose. They didn't have enough power to defeat a general. "We have to retreat…" Mercury whispered and Venus back stiffened as the quiet words hit her ears. Jupiter took a step and stood shoulder to shoulder with her leader. Their was silence.

"Have you had enough scouts?" Zoicite asked, a white cape flowing across his shoulders as he sneered down upon the three Senshi. His eyes darted to watch the fourth walk up to them. "Seems like a perfect night to end it all."

"On my mark…" Venus whispered and Jupiter nodded, her fingers curling into fists, their eyes never leaving their mark.

"He's building power." Mercury's frantic voice uttered and Mars took a stance beside Venus, their three faces staring down their enemy. Mercury jumped to her feet behind them.

"If we weren't given the power to defeat evil… who was?" Mars whispered and Venus sucked in a deep breath. Her heartbeat was drowning out the sounds around her.

"Moonlight… twinkle…." The words were faint. Venus and Mars head shot towards the left. Three buildings stood there, the park's boat rental, a snack shack a few meters away and bathrooms. Mercury narrowed her eyes trying to see. It was a silhouette, darkened by the overpowering oak tree that stood next to the boat rental. "Flash!" The words were louder and Jupiter watched wide-eyed as gold specks shot towards Zoicite at frightful speeds turning into daggers and impaling upon his flesh. The general bubbled over as the small darts dug into his flesh.

"This isn't over." He growled out and with a swirl of mist he vanished leaving the sky free of his outline and darkness. Venus, Mars and Jupiter spun around joining Mercury as they took on the image before them.

"Who are you?" Venus yelled stepping forward.

"Look there is Usagi…" Mars suddenly said drawing the blonde's attention from the figure to look a few meters to the right at the snack shack where stood Tuxedo Mask and Usagi. Slowly Mars and Venus's faces turned back to the figure. Strings of hair flew around her slender frame as her skirt beat against her thighs in the wind.

"I thought Usagi was the last scout…" Jupiter whispered, fear jumping into her stomach and Venus's mouth dropped slightly. The figure leaned her head forward, moonlight shimmering off of her tiara. "Who is that?"

Slowly his lips pulled away from hers, his eyes opening to catch her face tilted upwards towards his, her eyes still closed. His insides bubbled… this was Usagi… his childhood friend… his family… her kiss burned him. Who had taught her how to kiss like that? Slowly her eyes blinked open and yells filled the area. Her head snapped to the side and he followed her movements. Damn Senshi… this was their fault. His hands held securely around Usagi's small frame.

"Who are you?" Venus's voice yelled into the murky air and Usagi's eyebrows knit in confusion as she followed their gaze to the building beside them. Darkness shadowed around it but something shot through her… panic. She spun back around, her slender fingers gripping onto the man before hers outfit.

"Tuxedo Kamen…" Her soft voice whispered and his eyes turned down to look upon her. She didn't know who he was… couldn't she tell it was him? He pressed his lips together as he felt both relief and fear and disappointment. He was relieved she had not found out… fear because if she did know it was him she would most likely have the largest fit in history at having just made out with him… and disappointment… because she didn't know it was him. "Don't fall in love with her…" Her voice was pleading, desperate yet almost had sort of a command behind it. Gently his gloved hand reached up and tilted her chin upwards forcing her eyes to make contact with him.

"Who? What are you talking about?" His eyes searched her own for answers. She could never hide anything from his gaze…

"Only love me… only love me forever. Promise me." Her eyes turned frantic as she demanded this of him. He felt the air leave his lungs.

"You don't know anything about me…" He tried and his hand gripped onto her tighter and she looked once more behind her at the four Senshi.

"I don't need to know anything about destiny…" She cried and turned back to stare into his face. He shook his head, his mind jumping as his nerves stood on end.

"You're being irrational…" He began and she shook her head.

"You sound like my best friend… somewhere between when I was a kid and he turned into an adult I grew up too… I grew up because I loved you in my dreams…" Her breath grew raspy as her hand moved upwards and caressed his cheek. Her touch excited him throughout his system. He felt alive for the first time in his life… yet at the same time he was hurting. It was as if something in him was bleeding… his heart… Did she resent him for treating her so young? What were these dreams? "She will take you from me… pick me…" Her fingers clawed at his lapel and he bent down and sucked in a deep breath. His lips latched onto hers and her arms wrapped around his head, her frame jumping into his arms and he held her close to him. He bent down and cut her legs out from under her. Their lips detached and her head fell upon his shoulder, a smile overtaking her as she borrowed into his neck. His ocean eyes glanced over Tokyo Park. The Senshi were looking at him… their mysterious Senshi vanished. He would kill them all later… slowly…

"I will always choose you Bunny…" He whispered dipping his head low and he smirked hearing her girlish giggle. With a jump he vanished taking her away from the four people who were racing towards him. This time they were too late and he was going to happily mock them about it in the morning.

She stopped and felt Mercury bump into the back of her. Her fingers curled into fists. She wanted to scream.

"What the hell is going on!" Mars yelled stopping beside her and Venus let out a breath and a small smile came to her lips… at least Mars could lose her cool for her.

"Mamou-san has got Usagi…" Mercury hissed and let out a growl.

"She's safe… don't worry." Venus mumbled and Jupiter put a hand on her hip.

"Who was that Senshi?" Her voice flitted through the air but only to be met with silence by the others.

"I think I know." A voice said above them and their heads shot upwards to the top of the building their mysterious Senshi once stood. Her red eyes twinkled as she sat before them. Luna.

Her arms were tightly wrapped around him. She felt the wind wisp past her but she wouldn't look down, she only smiled, her eyes closed. She had dreamed of this moment… for the first time in her life she felt totally complete, she would ache to be with him forever now. The thought of that sent a pang to her chest and she gripped to him more tightly. Suddenly the soaring stopped and her eyes blinked open when she felt him take slow steps. Familiarity washed over her.

"How did you know where I lived?" Her soft voice met his ears and he smiled slightly as he slid the balcony door open. "You really are my knight in shining armor aren't you?" Her breathless words made him pause inside her bedroom. He glanced down towards her.

"Have you been waiting for a knight in shining armor?" Tuxedo Kamen inquired and her fingers slid around the back of his neck, her cerulean eyes rising to meet his.

"I've been waiting for a man in a tuxedo… you fill the emptiness inside of me." Usagi whispered softly and he could only stare at her. How could she be so honest with him? So vulnerable before him? Gently he placed her on her feet and their eyes never left one another's. He had to get out of there… confusion was taking hold of his brain and emotions… Gently he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Goodnight Princess." He whispered against her flesh and she felt a cold chill run down her spine as her eyes widened. With a flare he turned, his cape rustling around him and in one swift jump he vanished out of her balcony door.

She stood frozen, her hand aloft as a nervous feeling churned through her stomach. It was as if the entire night just crashed upon her. Weight slammed into her shoulder and her frame fell backwards to sit messily on the edge of her bed. She heard her breaths… they were deep and sporadic.

"Holy crap…" Usagi breathed, her mind racing as every muscle in her body tensed. She had never planned that moment to be that way… A hand covered her mouth as a blush began to stain her cheek. She wanted to cry. Instead she fell to the floor. Her frame hit the solid pink carpet beneath her and she tried to register everything that happened. And just like that her brain shut off… in a matter of seconds she was unconscious. Explanations would have to wait for daybreak. But wow… he was a great kisser… a content sigh left her rose-colored lips. He was just like he imagined him to taste… chocolate and strawberries.

* * *

"Whatever you do, work at it with all your heart, as working for the Lord not for man." Colossians 3:23 

Hope you enjoyed it. I am really enjoying this story. I think it's becoming one of my favorites... Perhaps cause I know what the hell is going on... hehehe Stay tuned!

Good Night and God Bless!

Marronett


	4. Truth from the Moon Computer

Title: "Friends with Secrets"

Genre: Humor/angst/drama baby!

Rating: Um... T, whatever that is. Still unuse to the rating systems but nifty aren't they?

Disclaimer: And thus sayeth me... I own not the Sailor Moon franchise... sigh...

Author's Notes:  
Ok... quick re-cap of why I'm not updating: 18 hrs of school. Currently working two jobs and just got off of a 60 hour week (i was training at my second job). Was in car accident (hydroplaining sucks) had to buy new car. Tired. Starved... and um... would rather watch PGSM and relax that write.

Ok now that you start to feel sympathy for me know that I've written some on TMT... YAY! I updated Conquest and was totally bummed like no one read it. And this story I'm just so loving! I think I write for my own enjoyment sometimes...

Enjoy and God Bless! If you have any questions feel free to drop me a line... many of you already do and I so love it! If you write to me I always respond.

Thanks also to all who have reviewed! It means so much to me... I can't wait to hear your feedback on this chapter!

Thanks!

* * *

Makoto's apartment had been the closest after the battle. Rei hissed in annoyance as she stood before Makoto's kitchen sink staring at the nasty brush burn on her arm.

"Drat to dangit." She spat between her teeth as Makoto pulled some medical supplies from her cabinet. Minako stood waiting in the living room, her arms crossed as her mind whirled with possibilities. It was rare for them to encounter Luna… true she was appearing more and more as time progressed but the cat was a loner, always investigating… always searching for their next scout. Actually she was trying to get her mind off of the battle... they had almost lost... but the cat, she needed to focus on the cat or she would lose her mind. The front door shut unceremoniously as Ami's frail body plopped against it. This was not a good night.

"All right… I'm ready to be impressed. Spill sister." Minako's voice drew everyone's attention to the living room and the black cat that had positioned herself upon the coffee table. With effort Makoto stumbled after Rei's retreating form with the Band-Aids as the fiery warrior made her way within seeing distance of the mysterious creature.

"Her name is Sailor Moon. A myth apparently now re-born. She's been around for years, I suspected her to be the first scout yet I thought my mind was just playing tricks on me." Luna mumbled, her head lowering in thought and Ami fell upon the couch cushions, her face a mixture of confusion as Rei's mouth gently dropped open.

"Wait a minute… for years… how many years?" Minako said, her eyebrows furrowed with suspicion and Luna glanced up.

"Before any of us discovered you. She was a child… a shadow… I thought it was a mind trick… I had just awoken at the time and was preparing for my duties, learning my past and destiny when I saw this shadow… I remember asking her who she was and she told me… Sailor Moon, the Champion of Love and Justice. I never saw her after that and somehow thought it was a test, or perhaps a premonition of what was to come…" Luna's voice drifted off as the memory captured her.

There was silence.

"You've lost your mind… what the hell is going on!" Makoto snapped as she plopped onto her sofa and Minako and Rei fell onto the arm rests.

"I didn't lose my mind… I investigated her on the Moon's Main Computer Database… she isn't a scout. She was appointed and gifted by Queen Selenity herself as the goddess of the Moon's heiress. She's not even a Senshi yet in this realm she is." Luna countered, her voice rising with irritation at Jupiter's accusation.

"What the hell do you mean she isn't a Senshi? Her gold dust attack almost obliterated Zoicite!" Rei snipped and Ami let out a sigh.

"Too bad it didn't." The quiet one mumbled and Minako's eyes narrowed with curiosity as she watched Luna's hairs on the back of her neck rise.

"I mean she isn't a Senshi in this realm because in the previous lifetime she was the Princess of the Moon!" Luna's voice had risen to a pitch Artemis had never heard. He sat back and stared at the black haired feline as she sucked in air, her eyes turned beady upon the three scouts that had been yelling at her. Artemis had been with the girls more than Luna had… Ami had a slightly loving relationship with the black cat but Luna had missed when the girls had fully awoken… when they remembered their past, remembered their Princess.

If she would have known… she would have handled this situation more delicately… especially since each of the girls had gone through a nervous breakdown at realizing their purpose for life was dead and was likely to never come back. It was a very difficult time for them… actually difficult wasn't even a strong enough word. He was surprised most of them lived through it but it proved their strength that even though their Princess did not live they would follow in her footsteps and protect what she loved most dearly other than her people… Earth. It explained mostly why they put up with Mamoru-san. He himself didn't find Mamoru that bad of a guy but that was mainly because he was happy to have another male around. Yet, even though she did it, he loved Luna in spite her lack of tact.

Minako felt her heart drop into her stomach and heard Rei's horrified gasp. The world stopped in that instance. Her heartbeat thudded in her ears and her eyes watched the three faces around her pale as anguish appeared upon their physiques.

"Serenity?" Rei breathed out and Luna turned away from them with a curt nod. Her name. Oh God, Rei had said her name… they swore to never say her name. Tears immediately jumped into her eyes and everything crashed upon her with relief and desperation.

"Oh God… she's alive." Minako mumbled and her hands covered over her lips.

"All this time… where has she been?" Rei said in disbelief, all of her muscles tightening in excitement and fear as well as pent up anguish at remembering what she had tried to hard to forget that she was missing.

Ami leaned forward and let all of their words sink into her brain. She had two options… to be productive and analyze the situation or she could completely have a melt down. Personally she rathered the latter but she had a responsibility… besides… she had already had a meltdown nine months ago, it was too soon to have another so her mind began ticking. Princess… her Princess? Her very reason for existence a lifetime ago? She was alive…

"We have to find her… be with her… doesn't she want us?" It was the first time Minako had heard clear weakness in Makoto's voice not to mention irrationality. She herself felt like a puddle of jelly. It was as if someone had pulled the rug out from under them and they had landed in freezing temperature waters. It was that great of a shock. Serenity… their light? She was alive? Reborn onto this world…. It boggled her. She had come to conclude that they were reborn in a last wish of Serenity to protect the planet she failed to protect and bring it to peace. That was why she rationalized Endymion was here… he himself had no memory of her, they figured that out a few years ago… she was happy for that. She imagined if he did he would have gone insane or worse taken his own life with the torment of her being dead. She herself had debated those routes yet her loyalty was stronger… killing herself would have hurt Serenity more than anything in the world and she would never hurt her Princess. Finally pieces of their existence started to click into place… Minako had wondered what their purpose was without her… rather, why the hell they were reborn without her? I mean she could think of logical reasons but she never wanted to accept them… a slight joy began to fill her bosom. Hope.

"Maybe she doesn't know." Ami's hurried words brought her out of her thoughts and Minako and Rei turned horrified eyes upon their genius. "Maybe she doesn't know like all of us had no clue… that could be why she's been in hiding… confused… scared… uncertain…" Ami trailed off, her eyes fixating on no certain point as her brain wondered.

"That isn't giving her much credit." Rei whispered and Luna shook her head.

"No… Her moves have been calculated… I admit in the beginning I had

thought my mind was playing tricks but certain things over the years have happened that have tipped me off more and more… believe it or not but she's helped you girls out more than you think." Luna began and Artemis glanced towards his ward as that information sunk into her brain. "Off and on… the best thing we could do right now is just search for her, hopefully hint to her to come out of hiding and join us."

Rei sniffed first and than Minako as smiles crossed their features.

"Serenity is here…" Rei whispered and Minako nodded as Ami shuffled across the couch and inserted her hand into her leaders. Minako squeezed the cold digits and felt life jump into her chest.

"This has to be the happiest moment of my entire life." Minako whispered and Makoto stood and crowded around them as they stood staring at each other. Luna turned and watched the emotional moment. She sighed with a slight smile. She knew how they felt… Artemis jumped upon the table and sat beside her.

"That could have been done nicer." He mumbled and watched his girls embrace and let out cries of joy.

"I'm working on tact I promise." Luna mumbled and Artemis smiled briefly at her.

"All in all tonight was good… We just really have to focus on Usagi-san… but we have time since Minako said she didn't tell her anything about the Senshi." Artemis began and suddenly Ami and Minako's back stiffened. Oh crap… Usagi-chan. Rei stopped and heard him continue. "We have some time to investigate that more at least."

"Oh…" Minako began and Ami's faces twisted into a frown of guilt. "Actually… about that." Minako uttered and Rei winced as Artemis and Luna turned to stare at them.

"What?" Luna asked quietly and Makoto looked towards the ground.

"About that secret identity thing… yeah well…" Minako uttered spilling all of the night's incidents and Artemis's eyes widened with horror.

"YOU WHAT!"

* * *

She clicked her phone closed. She was getting annoyed at receiving so many text messages from Minako. Artemis had been angry. It was at that time of his outburst that Luna cautiously informed us that her investigations of Usagi were unstable. She couldn't imagine what planet the girl came from… but she had felt it, Rei had felt it… she was one but who the heck was she and did she want to be discovered? Light blue eyes glanced to her right cautiously. Usagi was staring out of the window again. Surprisingly the blonde had made it to school on time with less than a minute to spare yet Ms. H still managed to nail her with a detention for no homework. Ami had watched panicked as Usagi tried to tell her what happened the night before and how she had the homework but her brother had thrown it away…She half expected Usagi to blurt out her wild adventure and how her two classmates were actually Sailor Soldiers! Ami had seen her life flash before her eyes, her medical degree going up in smoke and her mother so ashamed at having a daughter admitted into a mental institution for the insane because she thought she was a superhero. She shook her head of those thoughts. Her mind was being so easily distracted today. Though Usagi-chan had made a convincing argument Ms. H didn't believe her for a second. Her phone vibrated again and she flipped it open.

_You don't think she will tell anyone do you Ami-chan?_

Now Makoto. All of them were being paranoid. They had rights to be but their blonde leader was the worst. Ami glanced to Usagi once more as she stared at her textbook this time with boredom. A sinking feeling pitted at the bottom of her stomach. Could they trust Usagi-chan? She looked back at her phone and shut it as a severe sadness overtook her. She didn't know what she would do if she couldn't trust her… Usagi was her friend, her first real friend other than the scouts. Would she betray them?

The bell shrilled in her ears and Ami's eyes closed tightly at the noise and then she gasped. Everyone was scurring out of the room for lunch and she quickly rose. With a few deliberate steps she was in front of the blonde that had dominated her thoughts all morning. Would she tell anyone? Would she keep their secret? Would she listen to them when they told her she was one of them? Was she even one of them?

Usagi stood up only to come face to face with the sapphire haired genius. A smile lit her features as she held her bag close to her.

"Ami-chan!" She cried enthusiastically and Ami visibly relaxed before her, her eyes darting to the ground. Everyone had cleared out of the classroom by now, the teacher exiting the door and closing it behind her.

"Tsukino-san…" Ami began and Usagi linked her arm through hers as she led her towards the door. "How is Naru-chan?" Ami tried hoping to bring Usagi onto the topic without overly smothering her with it. Usagi's feet stopped and her eyes turned to her companion with wonder?

"How's Naru-chan? She's fine… she called me this morning and said she was going with her mom to a jewelry show on the other side of Tokyo… lucky girl! I wish I was going…" Usagi whined with remorse and then turned her eyes back to her clevor friend. "Why do you ask?" Usagi inquired and all of the air left Ami's lungs as she turned to stare at the pale faced blonde. She had long been trained to know when a person was lying. She had once read a book about it and the information never left her brain.

"You don't remember last night Usagi-chan?" Ami asked cautiously and Usagi's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Remember what?" Usagi asked leaning closer to her and Ami's eyes widened and she lost it.

"The yauma! Naru-chan being attacked!" Ami blurted out and Usagi blinked and took a step away from her dear friend.

"What do you mean Naru-chan was attacked?" The panicked voice stopped Ami's heart still. She wasn't great at delicate situations, in fact that would be an understatement. Didn't Usagi-chan remember last night?

"I meant… on that new video game at the arcade! Remember! She broke the high score!" Ami finished with a nervous laugh and Usagi looked at her with a face of utter confusion. Usagi's face turned away from the genius and Ami held her breath. What a stupid cover… Usagi would have to be an idiot to believe…

"Really? I must have missed that… I'll have to go talk to her about it!" Usagi cried and Ami's jaw dropped. Usagi moved away from Ami to rush towards the door and Ami gasped and wrapped her fingers around Usagi's arm and yanked her backwards. The blonde lost her balance and almost fell into Ami's arms. Usagi gasped.

"Wow Ami-chan… you're strong." Usagi's alarmed voice mumbled as she gently massaged the tender flesh Ami had unknowingly pinched. Ami reddened and than straightened Usagi's uniform nervously.

"I'm sorry Tsukino-san… I just remember Naru-chan saying she wanted it to be kept a secret…. You know how she hates attention." Ami stuttered out and Usagi glanced at her and than the door that led them out into the hallway and normal lunch like everyone else. She glanced back at Ami and the genius smiled at her. Usagi returned it slightly. Ami was acting so weird… geniuses must have issues.

"You're right… let's go eat eh Ami-Chan?" Usagi asked softly and Ami nodded enthusiastically. Usagi held out her arm and Ami took it linking with her as they headed towards the door. Ami's mind was racing. Usagi didn't remember about last night? She forgot they were scouts? Who would have erased her mind? Had the tramatic shock made her block it out…? Her mind drifted back to her previous thought… erased her mind… why would anyone want her to forget? Ami's lips pressed together in a thin line of fury. Damn him.

* * *

She was having a hard time keeping up with Ami's fast steps. Wow... the genius could move when she was angry.

"Wait... Wait... what happened again?" Minako asked a little panicked. Ami had appeared at her home room and yanked her out of class and to her delight and most likely horror to Ami's spotless academic record they skipped class and were now heading down the streets of Juuban.

"Bastard." Ami huffed and Minako gulped coming to a stop at the entrance of the Crown Arcade Center.

"We need to have a talk about your language young lady." Minako began to scold as the doors opened and a man stood their about seven feet in front of them. Minako peeked her head inside and confusion flashed through her brow. Why was Mamoru standing there? Shouldn't he be in school?

"This better be damn important." The gruff voice came from Mamoru's lips as he stared the two school girls down. Ami rushed past him and he pivoted turning to follow her towards the back room.

"Jerk." Minako huffed as she shuffled after them. He was crisp in his school uniform, the sleeves had been rolled up and his black hair looked a little wind-blown. He was an attractive monarchy. She would definitely give him that.

"Good Lord... does anyone know how hard it is to get out of an all girls school?" An exasperated voice came at her side and Minako blinked in surprise. What the hell was Rei and Makoto doing here? Why was the arcade almost empty? Oh... Ami and her were going to have a serious chat.

"Oh hush... I tossed you over that wall fine." Makoto said with a slight sigh as she adjusted her TA gray skirt as she followed after Rei's form to the back room on Mamoru's heels. The minute they stepped inside the sound-proof room and Minako brought up the rear with the sound of the closing door Ami attacked.

"How could you!" It was the loudest they had ever heard Ami's voice go. It shrilled with an emotional whine as her fingers pushed against his sculpted chest. She felt the force there and knew her meager strength in civilian form couldn't make him move. He was alarmed she had touched him so roughly. He took a step back involuntarily more in alarm and preparation that she would attack once more. "Why did you do that!"

"Do what?" She had lost her marbles. He knew one of them would snap one day… he always imagined it would be him but perhaps Ami had more on her plate either that or she pushed herself way to hard. Her companions stared at her with confusion yet their body language showed they backed her completed. They probably had about as much clue what was going on as he did. Mamoru looked at her with confusion and annoyance. He was being yelled at and pushed by a fifteen year old alien. He skipped chemistry for this?

"What is going on Ami-chan?" Rei asked softly looking at the flustered fifteen year old with sympathy and Makoto frowned watching as well. Tears were building in the bottom of Ami's eyes.

"You erased her memory! She doesn't remember what happened last night! What gave you the right to erase us from her mind!" Ami was screaming now. Mamoru stared at her with shock and a shocked gasp left Makoto and Rei's lips. Rei looked up at him with horror and than anger. Minako's rage met him first as she grabbed onto his back and gripped at his arms as if to hold him steady.

"You bastard!" Minako cried and Makoto's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I would never alter Usagi's mind!" He growled out in acute calmness and then the smack.

Rei's eyes widened in shock and Minako stumbled back releasing her hold on their Prince. Their... sort of a possessive word... they still hated him but had to serve him... it was a no win situation. His hand went to the throbbing red flesh at his cheek and his eyes fluttered down to the emotionally charged Mizuno, Ami before him. She was on the verge of tears... she had just smacked him across the face. He suddenly felt pity for her. She loved Usagi… he saw it in her eyes then. At least Ami was serious… they really wanted Usagi for who she was… nothing more. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"If she has forgotten us I'll hate you forever your highness... I will make sure your rule will be under constant alien supervision because you are unworthy of trust!" The harsh words hit his ears like a thunderbolt. What the hell was going on?

"Ami-chan..." Makoto whispered and Minako sucked in a deep breath. She straightened her school shirt and pushed back Mamoru's stunned frame.

"All right... enough for today." Minako said grabbing onto Ami's arm and they heard Ami whimper as the first sad sob left her lips.

Ami wanted her in her life. From the distraught look on most of their faces he suddenly saw the girls… girls behind the aliens, the girls behind the warriors who genuinely wanted friends… and who had genuinely fallen in love with Usagi… just like he did to the point they most likely could never think of living without having her as a friend. He suddenly realized it was too late to stop them from being in her life… he was going to have to share her… to protect her even more… not from them… but the trouble that followed them and he knew… they would protect her too. And if they didn't… he'd kill them.

"I don't have that power you speak of... if I did I would have erased embarrassing moments from her brain long ago. Also do you believe I am so devoid of ethics? I would never touch her to hurt her or take something from her even if I wished desperately it had never happened…" Mamoru said solemnly and Ami's frame trembled as Minako moved her towards the door. Mamoru stood silently where he was as thoughts raced in and out of his head.

"She better remember them after school! She better know who they are!" Ami cried out over Minako's shoulder and Makoto followed after their leaving leader with sadness. Usagi wouldn't remember them?

"Go back to school your highness." Rei spat over her shoulder yet it sounded much more gentle then her usual biting remarks. The girls exited silently and he stood there in shock. What the hell was Ami talking about? Not remembering last night? Suddenly his head rose and his eyes widened. Usagi didn't remember last night?

* * *

* * *

Ok... that's it for now. Sort of short but I'm going to be updating later this week cause I have half of the next chapter already written.  
Thanks for reading!

Love always,  
Marronett

Good night and God Bless!


	5. Embracing a Selective Memory

Title: "Friends with Secrets"

Genre: Humor/Mystery… ooooo

Rating: I'd like to buy a 'T' Alex.

Disclaimer: Recently I was going over my bank account and oh my gosh… do not have enough in it that would prove I own Sailor Moon. Bummer

Author's Notes: I'm Alive! Who would have thought? It has been a really really hard year… great learning experience but my deepest apologies to my adoring fans. I can only beg at your feet. Here is a very long chapter of Friends with Secrets, and I have finally written something on TMT. I've found my writing notes recently so maybe I might be popping more things out soon. Also I recently became unemployed so until my next role kicks in I have lotz of time… I'll try and devote it to you my darling fans.  
Can't wait to hear what you think! And… I'll know if you read it so take a second to tell me if you liked it! Also to probably yell for taking so damn long to update… scratch that…. Please don't yell at me!

Enjoy.

Life bustled throughout the arcade/café. She had always bugged Motoki about that. Café… arcade… as if his father couldn't make up his mind. Motoki had replied it's better for business. She huffed, her bangs flying upwards with the release of air from her mouth. Gently her fingertips pressed against the glass as she hid in the shadows looking into the hubbub inside. She glanced at the booths and her lips pressed together, her teeth pulling her bottom lip inside to chew on it with a bit of uneasy nerves. Her eyes lifted and caught light blue that were staring at her. He motioned with his head towards the booths and narrowed his eyes at her as if in a warning. What was Andrew warning about?

Her eyebrows rose in confusion and than she protruded her lip in a pout and pushed her feet forward. That detention had done a number on her attitude. The sliding doors opened and she was met with the cool air and noise from inside. She glanced at the counter but knew he wasn't there… how odd… she'd meet him later at his apartment. She turned to the left and walked directly to a full booth.

"Ami-chan! Sorry to keep you waiting! Gomen!" Usagi offered in a breathless voice as she bowed before the entire table. She rose, a smile lighting her features when suddenly she noticed that all of the table's occupants were staring at her. Well… wasn't this a day for staring… "Eh…" Usagi began and Ami rose to her feet and pasted on a nervous smile.

"Ah… Tsukino-san… we were worried about you." Ami began and Usagi looked at her and a small look of sadness crossed the petite blonde's features. Was Ami sad? She sounded so stressed or worried… was Ami really that worried? I mean it wasn't like she hadn't had detention before….

"Gomen ne…" Usagi bowed again. "I get detention a lot. You will all have to get use to it I'm afraid if our friendship is going to work… I promise to try harder." Usagi said and the four girls in the booth looked up at her, their faces unreadable. Usagi shifted nervously on her feet. Minako was the first to make a movement as her lips curled upwards in a reassuring smile as she ventured out.

"That's all right Usagi-chan." The words hit the air and Usagi visibly relaxed as a bright smile returned to her lips. She slid into the booth and crunched up against Rei linking her arm through the priestess as she looked at the others.

"I was really worried you were all mad at me!" Usagi said with a laugh and a smile came to Rei's features as she hugged Usagi's arm to her side.

"Hardly so Usagi-chan…" Rei soothed and Usagi let out a sigh relaxing against the booth cushions. Rei and Usagi engaged themselves in a conversation and Ami slowly slid back into the booth.

Her icy blue eyes darted up and caught Minako and Makoto's gaze. They were relieved. One that she didn't forget them… and two… that Ami wasn't going to kill Mamoru-san and cause a galactic war.

Minako leaned forward, her lips curving upwards in a smile as she took in Usagi's appearance and countenance as she talked it up with Rei, pulling Ami into the conversation.

This was making no sense… trauma? Most likely… Trauma would make Usagi-chan forget quite easily… maybe Ami-chan was right… Maybe Usagi didn't want to find her true destiny as a Senshi… but wouldn't that mean she perhaps already knew? Minako let out a frustrated breath, her smile never wavering. This was getting complex. More complex than she needed it to be which was making her second guess Usagi… either Usagi really was traumatized… or… she was lying straight through her teeth. Usagi glanced up at her with an angelic smile… If she was lying Minako would have to figure out her acting techniques… she looked so sincere… so… innocent. Minako returned her smile happily as she leaned against the table. She had two things to figure out… one was to find Sailor Moon and re-unite everyone with their Princess… and the other was to figure out what the hell was going on in Tsukino Usagi's head.

--------------------------

Ocean eyes examined the creature that sat a few paces away from him. Ami had called him thirty minutes before his little angel 'sister' appeared at his door. She informed him he had a little while longer to live. How considerate of the ice Princess. He growled inwardly at the thought and continued his study upon the little blonde spitfire. Her little white teeth were chewing thoughtfully on her pencil as her eyes darted with purpose through the words on her page. He was suspicious. He was suspicious about a lot of things. One: she never concentrates on studying. He was a little afraid her head would fall off if she looked more intently into those pages. Two: She hadn't said a thing about last night or what had happened at school today or the arcade. Did she really have a memory lapse? Usagi doesn't lie so it must be something like that… he wanted to hit himself. Poor thing was probably so traumatized her brain had to forget it or else she would have gone into shock. He felt his fingers applying pressure to his pencil at the thought of her in agony. He stopped himself before the pencil broke in half and remembered her entrance to his apartment. She had just come in, kissed him on the cheek, said something totally random about the arcade and plopped down next to him to do her homework. It was a normal routine but it was lacking… ok it really wasn't lacking anything he was just hoping she would tell him something… like… 'Oh Mamo-chan I've been having these weird dreams and I made out with a tuxedo clad guy last night…' or perhaps something more subtle. With defeat he turned back to his textbook and silence reigned between them for about three minutes.

"Do you think I'm a good kisser?" Dark lashes fluttered from the book they had been concentrating on to stare at the undisturbed form of her best friend at the other end of the sofa. He turned the page of his textbook, his eyes never leaving the pages as she waited for his reaction. It came without hesitation and not a single undisturbed hair.

"Yes." The solitary and immediate reply made her eyebrows rise in surprise. Three seconds flew by as he came to the realization of what he had just said and what her question was. Mamoru's head jerked up and his eyes widened. Oh shit… he didn't just say that. "What? Wait… how would I know!" He retorted calmly, his head turning to face her, a look of guilt spreading across his face like a thick layer of peanut butter on white bread. Usagi's face had contorted into confusion as she looked at him.

"I was just asking hypothetically…" Usagi mumbled and Mamoru's eyebrows furrowed as he turned his entire body to face hers.

"Well… I was answering hypothetically… Where did you learn that word?" He challenged and Usagi sat up scrambling to her knees as she moved a foot closer to him.

"Ami-chan." Usagi spat with a humph and he narrowed his eyes curiously towards her. "Do you really think I'm a good kisser?" She continued with her original question much to Mamoru's displeasure. She actually expected an answer.  
"Why do you ask? Have you kissed someone recently?" He tested and raised one eyebrow curiously towards her in the annoying manner of interrogation she always hated. He always used it on her to find out her grades when Ikuko would call him pestering about it. She moved forward again and in order to come level with her height he rose and sat on his leg, their faces becoming horizontal with each other.

"Only in my dreams." Usagi puffed out, her eyes darting away from him and towards the left. Left. Motoki once told him that when people look towards the left they are lying. Well shit… he knew she was lying… she kissed _him _last night! And not just once either… they were almost on intimate make-out terms, total first base. Oh God... he and Usagi went to first base... what kind of monster was he?

"What are you dreaming about?" He inquired and tried to keep his tone jovial. If he came out too demanding she would totally blow him off and make up some excuse to leave. He learned that with the grade situation as well. A hand planted on her hip and she rose her chin closing the small gap between them so that they were suddenly only two inches apart. Something started beating hard in his chest at her close proximity. Goodness this was inappropriate… him alone in his apartment, them less than two inches away and he already knowing she was an excellent kisser… alright it wasn't as much inappropriate as a huge inconvenience of comfort.

"What do you dream about?" She challenged. Ha! She was avoiding the question. His lips thinned out into a frown and he found himself staring into her eyes. He had used this tactic before to get stuff out of her yet this time he felt sucked in. Was the room closing in around him? Her eyes sparkled with curiosity and he felt some air leave his lungs. A smile curled on his lips at one corner. She was so beautiful. He felt a small twinge of pride in that. Yet her question. His smile left as he replied with solidity.

"A princess. She demands a crystal from me that might help me regain my memory." The words were out there and he didn't regret spitting them out either. Usagi backed up an inch and surprise came over her face. He let out an invisible sigh of relief. Did she always invade his personal space like that? Does she do that to other guys? Usagi's eyes blinked and than her shimmering cobalt focused on him again.

"Really?" Her voice was soft and understanding. He let out a breath and settled into the couch comfortably since their obvious confrontation was over.

"Yes Usagi." He smiled slightly up at her and then picked up his textbook once more. Suddenly it was shoved to the side and he felt her body slide across his and alarm shot through his system. She settled comfortably on his chest, her arms wrapped around him as her head rested on his shoulder. Oh she better not be doing this to other guys!

"That's a beautiful dream Mamo-chan." Her voice was soft against the fabric of his shirt and his eyebrows knit in surprise. "I'm sure it will come true." She yawned this time and his face softened. She was so loving. His arms wrapped around her tightly and his eyes closed as he leaned his head against hers. She felt so right in his arms. That could be because he had held her almost her entire life… but he never thought of it that way… it was just Usagi, she always needed protection… they were one… yet… his fingers gently stroked through her golden fleece. She was keeping things from him. She was living almost a completely other life without him… his lips turned into a bitter smile. Just like he was… they were one in the same were they not?

"I love you little sister." He whispered into her hair and she let out a breath causing her chest to rub up against his and his eyes popped open. Dammit… he was going to feel that forever now. Stupid delicious kiss from his feaux pas little sister.

"I love you big brother." She whispered into his shirt and suddenly her frame rose. Her eyes darted towards the clock above the mantel and he followed her gaze with confusion. "I have to go!" She cried climbing over his legs to topple onto the floor. He grunted and tried to help her up but she was already on her feet before he could move. Damn she was fast.

"Where are you going? Geez… you act like you have some secret rendezvous." He grumbled out as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. Did he ever tell anyone how much he hated being right. The blonde stopped mid-stride and turned around to face him, her face glowing in that excited manner of hers.

"Sort of." It was a short response of two words that freaked him out to no end. "Ja ne!" She cried with a careless wave before she darted out of the door, shoes half on in her scurry.

The door closed securely on his open mouthed expression. His hands gripped the sofa and he threw himself over the back of it and stood. Who was she meeting? Was it the Senshi? He raced towards his bedroom to change. He would find out.

-----------------------------------------

With a plop Makoto deposited her book-bag on the worn oak table. Ami and Rei's eyes flew up to her and the Senshi of Lightning blushed and meekly sat before them. It was a private study room in the library but they were still in the library after all.

"What are we doing?" Makoto whispered to the other two senshi as they glanced through old newspaper clippings.

"A friend of mine works at the library and he follows our movement as Senshi quite religiously… these are all the newspaper clippings on us or any hero in the Tokyo Vicinity." Ami calmly explained, her fingertips scrolling over the black ink.

"There are quite a few on our Princy pants here." Rei remarked moving a picture of his shadow flying through the sky. "So far we haven't come up with much…"

"But I'm appalled how much we are mentioned." A new voice said and Makoto turned to the almost frustrated blonde as she looked at the pictures and text with perplexity and a bit of agitation that they had been captured so much on film.

"How could we not be mentioned?" Ami asked raising an eyebrow innocently and Rei nodded leaning over to catch the blonde's eye.

"She's right Minako-chan… people were bound to hear us blowing up stuff once and a while." Rei mumbled and Minako let out a huff and held her chin in her palm as her mind wandered away from that subject.

"Maybe we should stop thinking Usagi is a Senshi… I feel like I have to focus on the Princess…." Minako whispered and Ami glanced at her quietly as Rei nodded almost approvingly with a tired shrug.

"Hey… look at this." Rei suddenly said, her perfect nail hitting a black photo that was a silhouette of a girl posing full frontal with her hand on her hip, her fuku blowing around her and two fingers over her forehead.

"None of us pose like that." Makoto mumbled and Minako turned and leaned into Ami as Rei did the same attempting to read the article. Ami blinked feeling closed in and tried to move out from between them but they wouldn't let her.

"Hero of Justice – Myth or Reality?" Rei began to read and than suddenly gasped.

"Oh my God! It's by Kenji Tsukino!" Minako screeched out and suddenly she was shushed by a chorus of shhh's. Minako shrunk down yet her eyes did not let up on the new found information.

"Usagi-chan's Father?" Makoto said shocked as she sunk into her chair across from them, suddenly very interested.

"It talks about how a hero saved his son from a youma while they were on vacation in the woods." Ami read quickly and Rei poked her arm.

"What does it say about Usagi? Did she save Usagi too?"

"Usagi isn't mentioned." Ami huffed and continued to read. "It says here he was in the woods looking frantically for his son and daughter… oh there she is… well he was looking for them with his wife when he came across the monster draining his son of energy. Suddenly that shadowed figure appeared and claimed to be the Champion of Justice Sailor Moon… and she defeated the monster and leapt away only leaving him with the photo and the determination to instill justice to the world… that everyone needs a hero and Tokyo may have found one in her." Ami sucked in a deep breath and Minako scrolled over the document.

"It's dated four years ago." She said tapping her finger at the upper right hand corner.

"Oh wait!" Ami said as she picked up the paper and scrolled over the ending. "It says he has not just to thank her for the return of his son but also his daughter whom they found about a hundred yards away and unconscious with a weird glow around her. Their was look of a struggle around her but he knows that Sailor Moon must have rescued her as well." Ami stilled and the paper fell back to the counter as she looked at her comrades.

"Maybe we won't be able to close the door on Usagi-chan just yet…" Rei began and Makoto blinked.

"Glow?" She whispered and Minako could only shake her head in wonder. They needed to talk to Luna and Artemis about this.

----------------------------

It had taken him a good hour to find her but with relief and a bit of weariness his eyes took in his best friend's frame. Draped in an outfit he had only seen once he had to smile as he watched her finger the white skirt. She had worn it at her Father's birthday party… he had never seen her look so ravishing. She suddenly turned and he held his breath. Cerulean eyes lifted and than she gasped noticing he was behind her.

She was out of her mind. She was messing with everything and pushing the limits. Motoki would kill her. Something in her buzzed with excitement. She smiled stupidly to herself as she gazed across the sky again. With a sigh she turned and suddenly a surprised gasp escaped her lips as her eyes fell upon his chiseled form. Good God… he was handsome… then he spoke.

"Don't be afraid." His words came out in a gentle whisper and her hands clutched to her skirt as she sucked in a steadying breath.

"I knew you would come." She whispered and took a few steps towards him. His eyes narrowed in curiosity behind his mask.

"Me?" He replied with a raised eyebrow and than blinked when she was suddenly standing but not a few paces before him.

"I knew if I waited long enough and wished hard enough that you would find me." She whispered and suddenly her frame looked nervous.

"Do you always fall for men of the night who dress up in odd clothing?" Tuxedo Kamen asked and Usagi looked up him indignantly.

"Can't heroes fall in love too?" She challenged and he looked down into her innocent face. She was so beautiful… he couldn't bear it if she got hurt. He loved her too much… she was his everything. His family.

"You don't want me Bunny… I'm not good enough for you." He whispered as a gloved hand gently trailed a finger down her perfect pale cheek. Her face leaned into his touch and he felt his breath shorten.

"I just want to know where I belong." Usagi whispered quietly and his eyes narrowed sadly and stepped forward almost yanking her into his arms.

"Right here my bunny… you belong right here." Tuxedo Mask whispered and Usagi's fingers gently clutched to him. His heartbeat pounded against her chest and she relaxed into it. This was home. Pulling back she leaned forward on her toes and pressed her lips gently against his, inviting him to sweep her away.

Tuxedo Kamen stilled, his arms around her as he felt her lips brush innocently against his. So sweet. So tender. He responded, barely opening his mouth to suck her lips with a desire that was slowly forming in his chest. Her fingers ran up his coat and wound around his neck as her body pressed fully against his. Even though the rest of his body was responding his head was fully on what her lips were doing to his and how his lungs refused to take in air because of it. It was the greatest kiss he had ever experienced… electric shocks seemed to travel down his arms and he gripped her tightly against his chest and her lips only grew in experience and boldness as they continued their escapades. Minutes must have passed but eventually the short intakes of breath between lip caresses was not enough and they pulled away. Her face was flushed as her body burned from his touch, his hands had wrapped tightly around her waist and back. His eyes were closed and her forehead leaned against his as they tried to push air into their hungry lungs. Her hands ran across his neck and held to him like he was a life saver on a roaring ocean.

"I love you…"

The three words were whispered onto the cold wind and Tuxedo Kamen's eyes snapped open. Usagi leaned her head against his shoulder and let out a breath relaxing into his arms. Shit. He did it again. He made out with his best friend… and than… she admitted she was in love with him. He gripped her shoulders reassuringly than took a step back. Her eyes fluttered open concerned.

"I have to go." He whispered stepping away from her and he made the mistake of glancing at her before he darted off. She had been thoroughly kissed… and she positively glowed from the experience. Suddenly desperation flitted across her face.

"Wait… will I see you again?" She inquired and he couldn't give her an answer. He began to walk towards the end of the building and Usagi felt her heart thud in her chest. He had kissed her.. good and long… her breathing was still erratic and she stepped after him. He was running. "I want to be with you!" She cried and Tuxedo Kamen stilled turning to cast a glance over his shoulder. His cape billowed behind him in the wind.

"It's too dangerous to be with me. Find a normal boyfriend." He snapped into the wind and Usagi felt the ice in his voice. She gulped and shook her head.

"I'm not afraid." She whispered and he turned and stared at her.

"This isn't some game. Some hero you can win. I'm not a celebrity… I live a cursed life." He spat angrily at her and Usagi held her breath, the wind picking up around them. Tokyo was not usually windy at this time. She closed her eyes and felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

"I'm not trying to win you…" She whispered, her voice wavering and in an instant he was before her again. He moved like the wind…

"Than what are you doing?" He snapped as he towered over her. Silence fell between them and her head slowly lifted, her angelic cobalt eyes staring up into his covered face.

"I'm fighting for you!" Usagi suddenly snapped and Tuxedo Kamen blinked as her voice rose in volume. Pain laced her words and immediately his heart began to pull. How much was his Usako suffering without him even noticing? How much did she desperately need to be loved? Certainly not by him… he could never deserve her love. "I'm fighting to be with you against my better judgment, against everything I know and was told to believe." Her voice held its tone yet her eyes betrayed her vulnerability, begging him to understand and to relent to her pleas. Her voice caught and she reached out and touched his lips, her once rants now becoming soft whispers. "I know I have to be with you or my life would be missing a huge part of what it's suppose to experience… No one has to know… I don't want them to… and I don't care how dangerous it is… let me be with you." Her voice had grown tired and full of desperation towards the end. She spoke quite forcefully and with such a passion for a sixteen year old. Again another thing he would have to talk to her about. She sounded so serious… like it was life or death and that she was defying something he could never understand. He put a hand over his chest as if she had just shot him with a dart. Her words sounded so familiar, like it had been something he himself at one time had understood and fought for. It made no sense. Quickly he tried to dismiss it but it had already made a small hole in his heart. Something was missing for him… and Usagi was making it obvious. Yet, at the moment he understood nothing that surrounded her except that a need was forming in him that actually wanted to kiss her, wanted to be with her… that need would definitely have to be squashed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and he heard her sharp intake of breath. "My bunny." He finished and she felt his fingers brush her cheek before he turned and jumped off of the roof. Usagi gasped and raced after him stopping at the end to stare as his silhouette vanished into the night. Her heart still thudded loudly in her ears and a tiny smile fell to her lips. Her fingers reached up and touched her swollen lips. Well worth the wait.

-------

Angrily he pushed against his apartment door and bombarded in not bothering to even remove his shoes. He pushed out of his jacket and growled out a curse.

A blonde eyebrow rose as blue eyes stared at the commotion from the entry hallway. He glanced back at his book as Mamoru Chiba entered the apartment.

"What has gotten you so upset?" Motoki asked as he marked his place and looked up at his best friend with calm. The dark haired tall college student stilled as the nights activities finally caught up with him.

"She's falling for me." He mumbled and felt something in his heart pucker. He looked at Motoki like the sentence was incredulous. Motoki raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who?" He asked and Mamoru shook his head as he began to pace the room.

"Usagi." He whispered and Motoki leaned back in his chair.

"You should have caught her then." He remarked with a dry smirk and Mamoru stilled and glanced at his best friend. The thought of wondering why his best friend was in his apartment to start with was tossed out of the window. This matter at hand was much too important.

"She's falling in love with me." Mamoru mumbled and Motoki blinked as color started to drain from his features. Mamoru had not said what he thought he just said did he?

"With you?" Motoki repeated and Mamoru shook his head and gulped.

"With the other me." He whispered, his ocean eyes getting across the point he was hinting at and Motoki's eyes widened considerably as he caught on. His fingers loosened and the book he was reading jumbled to the floor, his bookmark flying. Mamoru nodded and continued to pace. Motoki turned violently in his chair to stare at his pacing best friend, shock written across his once calm and handsome features.

"What other you… you mean… like hero you?" He sputtered and Mamoru gulped and put his hands to his head trying to sort out how the hell this happened. First… he made out with Usako. His bunny he called her. He cursed again. What an idiot! His thoughts were soon interrupted by his best friends hyperventilating. "This isn't happening! She can't! She wouldn't!" Motoki hissed and Mamoru raised an eyebrow at him. "How could she!" Motoki spat and Mamoru stilled completely as a different kind of shock danced across his face.

"What… I'm not good enough for her?" Mamoru questioned, bitterness in the back of his voice and Motoki stilled realizing his rant was not heard only by his ears. He gulped and shook his head suddenly turning to his best friend's needs.

"No… that's not it… it's just she would be horrified if she found out it was you." Motoki said quickly and Mamoru nodded, his eyes widening.

"Hello! My dilemma!" He hissed and his arms slapped at his sides in frustration as he turned and paced once more. "I should have never let that kiss happen." He muttered and Motoki could take no more shock.

"She didn't… I mean… you didn't!" Motoki spouted and Mamoru blinked and turned to him.

"She threw herself on me!" He sputtered in his defense and Motoki put his hands firmly on his hips.

"Whatever! Kissing takes two people buddy!" Motoki screamed and Mamoru gulped slightly and Motoki's eyes narrowed. "She's sixteen!" He growled and Mamoru felt helpless and trapped in a corner.

"She doesn't kiss that way!" He hissed and Motoki stood and walked towards him. "God… she actually kisses better than any I've ever kissed before…" Mamoru mumbled and Motoki punched his arm.

"Hello! You're best friend is in love with your alter-ego… if she finds out she'll one be grossed out…" Motoki mumbled and Mamoru shot him an annoyed look. "And two find out that you've been lying to her for years…" Motoki said calmly and Mamoru pressed his lips together and turned away from the sandy haired man. His mind recounted back to the afternoon when Usagi was with him…

"It seems I am not the only one who is capable of lying." He whispered and Motoki stilled and stared at his friend's back. "She's lying to me too… but I don't know why. Some friends we've turned out to be." He joked sardonically and Motoki shook his head.

"Sometimes we have to hide things to protect those we love." The arcade man whispered and Mamoru nodded, his eyes falling on a picture of the blonde near the fireplace.

"I just hope that excuse will be enough in the end." He whispered. "What am I going to do?" He said with a shake of his head and Motoki stepped up to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"You have to pretend you don't know. You can't hint onto her at all! From now on you will really be living a double life… one that doesn't know anything about how she kisses or how much she loves the other you." Motoki said sternly and Mamoru stared at his best friend. He was right. He had to go on like nothing had happened or it would destroy his relationship with his only family. He had to keep her. He couldn't lose her… it would be like dying.

"Easier said than done." Mamoru mumbled and Motoki nodded and gently patted him on the shoulder in encouragement. He was going to need it.

------------

Her legs hurt. Yet not as much as her eyes. With a yawn her body shuffled forward down the upward slanted sidewalk a few blocks from her high school. She needed to sleep more. Her conscience immediately told her why she was so tired. A blush rose to her cheeks at the thought of it. So… she stayed up till three am waiting for him… so she couldn't sleep till five after that. Hell… she was only young once. Good news was that by some miracle she had managed to wake up on time and could actually drudge her way to school instead of sprint. She should have just called Mamoru to pick her up but her hand just wouldn't dial the phone. Walking sounded better this morning.

"Usagi-chan."

Her legs stilled. Walking was a mistake. The voice repeated her name knowingly behind her and her back stiffened. She knew that voice. With a gulp she took another step forward trying to hurry her pace. She did not want to talk to that voice again.

"Usagi-chan… stop running from me." The female voice sighed with patience as she walked behind her calmly, her hands stuffed into her pants. Than she smelt it. Usagi was going to be sick. The wind carried her scent and though it smelled like the ocean it still made her stomach churn. "We need to talk, Odango." The deep female voice said near her and Usagi gasped suddenly feeling her presence right behind her. Instantly she slammed her hands over her ears and began to hum.

"I can't hear you! I can't hear you!" Usagi cried out as her feet took off up the sidewalk.  
"Usagi-chan! Stop this!" The female voice yelled as she began to run after her, her short blonde hair ruffling in the wind as she attempted to catch the small blonde. She could do it too.

Usagi let out a deep whine as if to keep the noise of her voice out and she rounded the corner and slammed firmly into a well grounded chest. With a gasp her hands fell and she looked up into ocean blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" Mamoru Chiba asked calmly as one eyebrow rose in curiosity towards his best friend. Usagi's panicked features glanced at him than beyond the corner, which she had come from. Nothing. She let out a breath and shook her head. She was gone.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Usagi said brushing herself off than reaching to brush him off where she had darted into him. Mamoru watched her motions closely. She had just burst around the corner almost yelling with her hands over her ears and now she was calmly brushing him off. His hands grabbed onto hers and stilled them against his chest. Her hands stared at his as they captured hers than blinked looking up at him.

"Usako… are you all right?" His voice was soft and tender and she nodded.

"Yes, are you?" She asked raising an eyebrow and Mamoru nodded and pulled her into his arms.

"Fine. I just worry about you sometimes." He whispered resting his chin on her golden crown. She melted into his embrace burying her face in his ironed shirt. She sucked in a deep breath of him. Roses.

"Ami says the same thing." Usagi whispered and Mamoru smirked gently stroking her head.

"Maybe I should ask Ami out since we have so much in common." He mused with a smirk and Usagi pulled away from him.

"Ew no Mamo-chan! She's my friend!" She cried and Mamoru smirked down at her as he handed her briefcase to her. She took it with a sigh remembering where she had to go next.

"What you'd rather have her all to yourself?" He said with a smirk and Usagi looked up at him and a light flitted through her eyes and her tiers turned upwards. He was teasing her. Two could play that game. Motoki had taught her quite a few tricks recently… Gently she took a step forward and moved to kiss his cheek, his head lowering for her.

"I'd rather have you all to myself." She whispered innocently and pecked his cheek sweetly. Mamoru's eyes widened in shock as he stood back up and read the amusement streak across her face.

"Usagi-chan!" He cried and Usagi giggled stepping past him to continue on her trek towards school. Ocean eyes followed her down the street and his heart began to pound. Did she really mean that? Did she know who he was? Would she mind being in love with him?

Mamoru blinked. That last question came out of no where. Immediately he deleted it from his memory. Usagi was becoming more confusing by the day. If he really wanted to keep her as his family… he would have to step it up.

-------------------

Ami paced quietly outside Juuban High.

"Hey Usagi.." Her voice cracked and she squeaked. "Usagi-chan." She tried again and her voice cracked once more and she growled clearing her throat. Nerves were wracking her system. "Usagi-chan…" she started again trying to get her footing as she paced. "I was just wondering about that incident with you glowing in the forest." Ami Mizuno let out a growl and put a hand to her head as she shook it. "Stupid." She muttered and pressed her lips together. She would get Minako for this. Why she had to be the one to breech the subject with Usagi…

Minako's voice came into her head once more.

"_You are closer to her than any of us… she would tell you anything Ami." _

Ami nodded and sucked in a deep breath and tried her speech again.

"Usagi-chan… I read this article your dad wrote about you being abducted… what was it like?" She asked and than growled with a roll of her eyes. Genius IQ and can't hold a single scripted conversation.

"Well, I don't really remember." A voice said beside her and Ami jumped with a scream. Cobalt eyes smiled at her and Ami squeaked in shocked embarrassment as she gripped her books to her chest in order to keep them from falling to the pavement.

"Usagi-chan!" Ami cried and the blonde smiled at her.

"How did you find that article?" Usagi asked softly, her smile never wavering and Ami felt her heart beat fast in her chest.  
"Um, I was doing some research on that new Mask guy and the clipping was in the archives." Ami stammered out and Usagi looked at her for a moment and Ami felt as if she was seeing straight through her.

"Oh… I don't think he was there but that would have been dreamy." Usagi said with a sigh as she walked towards the building. Ami nodded and than rushed after her and came quickly to her side.

"I hope I didn't bring up bad memories… I was worried." Ami whispered and Usagi shrugged with a wink.

"You could never hurt me Ami. We're friends." She said and linked her arm with her. "It's like we were meant to be together." Usagi said confidently and Ami glanced at her sharply, her outline glistening with innocence. "But… if you wouldn't mind I'd rather not talk about it." The blonde suddenly said quietly and Ami gasped and than nodded quickly.

"Oh of course not Usagi!" Ami said and patted her arm supportively. "It had to have been so hard… how old were you?" She asked and Usagi shrugged.

"Ten." She said quickly and they entered into the building as the first warning bell rang. Ami nodded.

"How did it happen?" She asked gently and Usagi blew out a breath.

"I was going on a nature hike when I ran into this big white light and…" Usagi suddenly stopped and turned shocked eyes at Ami. Ami looked at her with innocence and the blonde clamped her mouth shut and than forced her tiers to smile softly. The second bell rang. "We're late for class." She whispered and Ami nodded with a wink.

"Its kind of fun being late… now I see why you do it so much." The genius whispered before she detached and entered into the classroom. Usagi turned and watched her enter and could have almost kicked herself. She knew Ami was smart but… she was sneaky to. Usagi entered quietly into the room and kept her eyes on her best friend. Something wasn't right… Ami was looking for something… She smiled back as the genius smiled towards her than she let her eyes go back to the front of the classroom. Why was Ami asking about her dad's article? She shifted in her seat and sucked in a steadying breath. She could have sworn she destroyed all copies held on file of it… She bit her bottom lip and leaned back into her chair. What were they looking for and how close were they to finding it?

This is one of my favorite stories. I hope it is one of yours as well. Have a wonderful evening! God Bless!

Marronett


	6. On the Search for Answers

Title: "Friends with Secrets"

Title: "Friends with Secrets"

Genre: Humor/Mystery… fun combination!

Rating: Today's episode has been brought to you by the letter "T".

Disclaimer: My husband would kill me if I got sued. I do not own Sailor Moon. Please do not sue me.

Author's Notes: So sorry it's been so long… it seems everyone wants my time right now so I'm learning to juggle. I've updated a bunch on this story so I'm going to upload this chapter and if peeps like it I'll see if I have enough for a second update. I think I do so let me know if you like where things are going.

Enjoy!!

--

--

--

With a content sigh Usagi trudged her way through the sliding doors of the Crown Karaoke Parlor and smiled at it's one employee. Motoki scowled at her, his arms crossed across his chest and immediately Usagi stepped back and gasped.

"Not you to!" She whined and Motoki narrowed his eyes and motioned for her to head through the employee only door. Usagi winced and dropped her briefcase on the counter before she grudgingly stepped behind the counter and into the secure employee lounge. He pushed her in and Usagi gasped and spun. "What?!" She cried and Motoki waited till the door closed before he exploded.

"Are you out of your mind!" He hissed and Usagi's jaw dropped and she didn't know how to respond to that. She could easily say yes. Her actions over the past month would certainly make her seem like she was. "You kissed Tuxedo Mask!" He growled in accusation, his voice low and Usagi tried to play it off as if it wasn't a big deal as she leaned in.

"He kissed back." She hissed and Motoki growled and turned away from her.

"He's dead." He snapped and Usagi felt her heart rate jump.

"You know how long I've wanted to kiss him Motoki? How long!" She cried and he heard the desperation and sadness in her voice. He turned and shook his head at her.

"But you know what this will bring upon you! You don't want that or do I need to pull out the contract we both signed when you were twelve how you swore to never travel down that road." He snapped and moved towards the file cabinet to retrieve the blood sealed document she had hastily put together. She stopped him and shook her head.

"I don't. I don't." She repeated and he looked at her with a bit of sympathy. She was his little sister… his little Usagi and every time she looked up at him with those doe eyes all he could do was help her.

"You can't do this. You can't be with…" He trailed off as he saw tears filling the bottom of her eyes. She quickly shrugged it off and smiled up at him.

"I know what I'm doing." She said stubbornly and turned from him and Motoki shook his head.

"Usagi they will find you and you will…" He said gently grabbing her arm and she yanked away from him.

"I'll fight them! I can get away from them!" She screamed as a tear slid down her cheek and Motoki sighed sadly towards her. "He won't love me… he's afraid." She cried and Motoki gently took her into his arms as she began to sob.

"You have to understand Tuxedo Mask… hell I've known him for years and I still don't know who's really under that mask or what he really wants." Motoki said into her hair and Usagi's frail body shook in his arms. Gently he pulled her back and their eyes came face to face.

"Don't say it…" She whispered and he gently cupped her elbows.

"Usagi… you can't hide from this forever." He whispered and she closed her eyes painfully, tears sliding out. "Look at you… you're fighting for something you should be running from… those girls…" Motoki hissed and Usagi nodded helplessly. "Soon you may slip and they will find you again Usagi…"

"Haruka met me this morning." Usagi whispered and Motoki's eyes widened in shock. "I ran from her." Usagi said turning her head away with shame. "They've always known where I was… they've been watching and waiting." Usagi hissed and Motoki sucked in a deep breath.

"Did you see… her?" He whispered hesitantly and her eyes rose to meet his.

"I won't lose him to her… she can't have him." Usagi said heatedly and Motoki pressed his lips together at that statement, not wanting to read into too much how Usagi's fears were now making her become slightly irrational.

"You know who she…" Motoki began and Usagi shook her head violently and yanked from his arms again.

"No! She can't have him! I won't let that Moon… freak… steal him from me. I've loved him for years… He said he would choose me over her." She whispered and Motoki gently put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back into his embrace.

"I know he will Usagi-chan." He whispered helplessly and Usagi began to sob again.

"They are asking so many questions…" She muttered into his shirt and Motoki tightened his grip around her.

"Remember how strong you are Usagi… this weakness is only momentary… I've seen how strong you are… brave it out. I believe in you." He whispered and she nodded, sniffing into his shirt. He let out a breath. "You just blew your nose on my shirt didn't you?" He asked and Usagi let out a giggle and Motoki smirked and squeezed her. "You're sick." He whispered and she laughed and hugged onto him.

"I can fight them." She whispered and Motoki nodded numbly and patted her head softly. He frowned inwardly. He knew that the minute she stopped fighting them… all of this would end… he could only hope that wisdom would come in time because he knew she would never listen to him about that. Never.

--

Minako watched expectantly as Ami trotted down the steps to their secret room. She was pulling off her jacket and let out a huff.

"Well?" Minako asked and Ami glared at her than removed her jacket and threw it across a chair. Rei glanced up from the book she was studying and an eyebrow rose.

"She avoided the question." Ami muttered and fell into a chair, Makoto stirring hot tea beside her. Slowly she slid the blue cup towards the genius and Ami gave her a pitiful thank you look before she took it to her lips.

"It might just be a painful time in her life." Makoto whispered and Rei put her book down and let out a breath.

"We may be chasing a shadow." She muttered giving them all a glance and they fell silent.

"I think she is more than she seems." Luna said suddenly as she jumped onto the white table and Minako glared at the pristine cat. Artemis soon joined her calmly and watched the reactions of his senshi. Ami looked too tired to care while the others had their own musings against the black feline. Their last meeting… was not entirely… kind.

"Oh wise and magical wizard… want to enlighten us on that one?" Rei hissed crossing her arms across her chest and Luna cast a glare her way.

"I saw an outer today." She mused and Minako blinked than sat up and dug through her bag. She searched for her communicator and than flipped it open and saw nothing staring back at her. She turned to the kitty and narrowed her eyes.

"Impossible. They have to contact me before they visit." She snapped and Minako swore if she could tell that cats smirked… the black cat was definitely smirking at her.

"They are big girls. They don't need permission." Luna hissed out with a little purr and Ami sipped more of her tea.

"What was she doing?" Artemis asked quietly bringing the conversation back on target. Luna let out a breath and sat before them.

"She was chasing after Usagi." She mumbled and Ami slowly sat up, finally becoming interested in the conversation.

"Why?" Ami questioned and Luna tilted her head to the side.

"I couldn't tell you. All I know is I saw Usagi running and than Haruka running after her. They both vanished around the corner and when I went after all I saw was the Prince and Usagi." Luna finished and Ami settled back in her chair, absently over-stirring her tea.

"Now this is becoming really confusing." Makoto mumbled and Ami glanced at her leader who was looking at her with that look again. Immediately Ami stiffened and sat straighter. Their blue eyes warred, Ami's filled with question and Minako's with demand until Ami huffed.

"No!" She whined and Rei let out a breath and shook her head. "She likes Rei too!" Ami said pointing towards the priestess and Rei's eyes widened in shock.

"Me? No one likes me!" Rei hissed and Makoto smirked.

"That's for damn sure." She muttered and the priestess's eyes narrowed and she half-rose from her chair.

"Wanna run that by me again bolt-girl?" Rei hissed her eyes narrowing and Makoto narrowed her eyes and rose as well.

"What did you call me pyro?" Makoto hissed and Minako stood and held out her hands pushing both of them back.

"Now is not the time to fight within ranks. Ami… find Michiru and find out why Haruka was chasing after Usagi… Rei go to Usagi and find out all you can about her and Makoto…" Minako hissed turning to her last senshi. "For goodness sake's… use an original derogatory term other than pyro…" She snapped and Rei smirked sticking out her tongue to the floral goddess and Makoto gasped, her jaw dropping. Ami and Rei gathered their jackets, Ami taking a last sip of her tea. "Oh and Bolt-girl was retarded as well… goodness…" Minako muttered with a shake of her head and Rei huffed as the four began to disperse… they had jobs to do and info to seek out.

--

The bell above the gallery's store dinged as it signaled a new customer. Aqua eyes glanced that direction that looked back at the shop owner and politely finished their conversation. Ami Mizuno walked quietly through the vast paintings that littered the walls and makeshift walls throughout the store creating almost a maze. She saw a shimmer of light blue hair than she turned and walked in the opposite direction around a stand of paintings. After a few minutes she appeared behind her target and smiled sweetly putting on her best innocent face.

"You can begin your interrogation if you would like." Michiru said sweetly glancing over her shoulder at the genius, her eyes quickly going back to the painting before her. It was oil on canvas, black with a small splash of white in the far right corner. As Ami stared at it she felt something come over her. As if the small white splash was going to take over the darkness on the palette… that it would win in the end. "Do you like it?" Michiru said softly finally turning to the aquatic senshi.

"Yes. What does it mean?" Ami asked timidly and Michiru held an almost secret smile.

"One person full of life can overturn a life filled with darkness." Michiru responded glancing at it again and Ami felt something well in her heart at that then she remembered her mission looking at the elegant warrior before her.

"It's such a pleasure to see you. Would you like to get some tea?" She asked and Michiru glanced at her, her hands held gently before her and she nodded.

"If you wish."

"This isn't an interrogation." Ami said softly as they walked to the exit of the gallery.

"Yes it is." Michiru said with a playful glint towards the genius and Ami grinned walking out into the bright sunshine.

--

Ami stirred her second cup of tea for the day gently, glancing discreetly at the musician across from her.

"Is Haruka with you?" She asked with a smile and Michiru nodded bringing her tea to her lip.

"Of course. We are sorry we forgot to call. We didn't think we were going to stay long." Michiru whispered quietly and Ami nodded picking up her cup.

"What brings you back to Tokyo?"

"Unfinished business." Michiru replied sweetly and Ami nodded not wanting to pry the issue. "What is it you want to know Ami-chan and I can simply tell you." Michiru smiled leaning forward and Ami let out a breath.

"Do you know who the new scout is?" Ami asked quietly and Michiru sat back gently in her chair.

"Who did she say she was?" She inquired and Ami pressed her lips together and looked down at her cup.

"You knew she existed?" Ami said looking up at her sadly and Michiru let out a breath.

"She made us promise never to tell." She replied on a whisper and Ami felt her fingers gripping around her cup and tears filling the bottom of our eyes.

"She's our princess!" She hissed through her teeth. "How could you not have told us? We her guardians!"

"Is that what she said?" Michiru asked, her brows knit together. "Did she say she was our Princess?" Michiru asked and Ami sat back defeated in her chair, forcing her tears back.

"No. She didn't tell us anything. She vanished." Ami whispered and Michiru let out a sigh. "Are you going to tell me?" Ami asked looking up at her and Michiru smiled at her, a sad smile full of love and friendship but not full of disclosure.

"No. Forgive me Ami-chan. She must tell you herself. I can never tell anyone's story but my own." She replied and Ami felt a small tear trickle down her cheek.

"How can we find her?" She asked and Michiru gently let her fingers rest on top of Ami's tense ones wrapped around her poor teacup.

"I wish I knew." She responded and Ami looked up at her and than let her tears fall. Her tears fall for her anguish over not knowing where her Princess was, the pain of not being with her but knowing she was so close and the unknown pain to Michiru about her only friend besides the senshi… Usagi. Michiru moved discreetly besides the genius and let her cry upon her shoulder, the two ignored by the patrons in the teashop as Ami quietly cried out her frustrations.

--

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi called as she entered into his apartment, tucking his key back into her bag. Mamoru lifted his head from his desk and leaned back looking into the living room to see his best friend place her bag on the floor and heave a heavy sigh.

"Usagi-chan?" He questioned and she glanced his way and pushed her feet towards him. He stood from his desk and pushed his hands into his pockets. "Isn't it dinner time?" He asked and she didn't respond but walked right into his arms. He wrapped them tightly around her and went silent as she buried her face into his chest. Gently he kissed the top of her head and let out a breath. "Do you want to talk about it or just eat ice cream?" He asked pulling away to look into her face and she let out a breath.

"Just eat ice cream." She replied and he nodded bending down and propping her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She let out a squeal of laughter.

"Mamo-chan!" She cried as he carried her towards the kitchen, adjusting his glasses with his other hand. He planted her on the counter and went to work getting bowls and the ice cream from the fridge. Usagi watched him quietly and smiled silently to herself.

"It was those girls wasn't it?" He inquired placing a bowl full of ice cream in front of her and Usagi let out a breath and shook her head.

"Just high school you know Mamo-chan…" She said softly and Mamoru leaned against the opposite counter, dipping his spoon into his own ice cream.

"Yeah but high school is so different for a girl… the world could end and a guy wouldn't even notice." He mumbled and Usagi let out a whine.

"Why is it so hard?! I feel so overwhelmed." She mumbled and Mamoru spooned ice cream into his mouth, studying her body language than he grinned at her.

"What are you overwhelmed about?" He asked looking back into his bowl and scooping more ice cream on his spoon.

"I just feel so alone sometimes. Mamo-chan… do you think I'm too young for a boyfriend?" She asked softly and Mamoru glanced at her and nodded.

"Yes." He replied quickly and Usagi jumped off the counter and he placed down his ice cream as she pointed her spoon at him flinging ice cream onto his white shirt.

"Why not?!" She cried than she gasped and turned red. "Oops… I'm sorry." She said putting her ice cream down and than wiping at his shirt.

"Why do you want a boyfriend? Have someone in mind?" He asked watching her and she looked up at him and her cheeks turned a bit red.

"No." She said looking away from him and he smirked.

"Liar. It isn't Motoki is it?" He said making a disgusted face and Usagi gagged.

"No, that would be like dating my brother." She hissed than looked up at him with a pout that almost wanted him to move closer to her and take her back in his arms. He pushed on his feet pushing himself back up against the counter and away from her inviting form. "But… I'm the likable type right?" She asked with a frown in her brow and Mamoru suddenly had a flashback to their kiss and his insides started turning. She was less than a few inches away from him and totally in his personal space again. Why does she do that? Finally he let out a breath and reached out, gently taking her hands in his own and she looked up at him with surprise.

"No, Usagi-chan… you aren't the likeable type." He said softly and her eyes widened. "You are the lovable type." He said strongly gripping her fingers and Usagi's eyes began to glitter and she threw herself into his arms. "When someone loves you Usagi-chan… they are going to move the stars and the moon and do anything to be with you." He whispered sweetly into her ear and suddenly she jerked out of his arms.

"No!" She cried suddenly and Mamoru looked at her with alarm. "I mean… he doesn't have to go crazy! Just flowers and eternal love will be enough… he doesn't have to destroy planets…" She snapped and Mamoru raised an eyebrow at her with wonder.

"What? I didn't say that…. Are you sure you are all right?" He asked walking away from her, his heart fluttering. He almost wanted to kiss her in that kitchen lighting and he needed some space between them. He could not make out with his best friend without his tuxedo on. He shook his head violently and made a disgusted face. What the hell was he thinking?! He couldn't make out with her anymore, tuxedo or not!

"Yes. I'm just at that age. I mean you had your first girlfriend at 16." She snapped at him and Mamoru turned around to stare at her with horror.

"Ann does not count!" He growled and Usagi put her hands on her hips, her eyebrows raised as she stared at him.  
"You kissed her." She said with disgust and Mamoru winched and turned away from her.

"Don't remind me… I was young and stupid and you were way too young too kiss." He hissed and Usagi blinked at him.

"You wanted to kiss me?" She asked and Mamoru glanced at her and gulped slightly. He wanted to kiss her now. He pushed that down and let out a breath.

"The first kiss at least… just so I knew it wasn't wasted because we would always be friends." He said with a shrug and Usagi blanched.

"How romantic." She sighed and fell onto his couch. "Figures though… even the guy I do like doesn't like me!" She cried and Mamoru sat down across from her.

"How do you know?" He inquired and she grumbled and waved her hand dismissively.

"He jumped off a roof." She sighed and Mamoru blinked at her and had to stop himself from bursting out laughing. She stood and grabbed her bag. "I mean there isn't anything wrong with me! I'm not as young as people think I am…" She said walking towards the door and Mamoru jumped up quickly following her into the hall towards the door. "I just want him to love me… for me… not for any other reason that he just can't imagine a day without me. That's a lot to ask for isn't it?" She said quietly as she turned to look at him and Mamoru stilled a foot or so away from her. He glanced down at her and sighed sadly, his hand moving to stroke her cheek.

"No Usagi-chan… that isn't a lot to ask for. I won't let you take any man who can't breathe straight unless he's with you." He said softly and Usagi smiled up at him and for the first time Mamoru was struck by her beauty. She wasn't just pretty… she was luminous… an angel and he leaned forward towards her, both of them suddenly holding their breath.

"Promise you will have the same thing Mamo-chan? That she can't imagine a day without you and never wants to?" She whispered in the small space and Mamoru smiled at her with a weak nod. She grinned and turned to open the door.

"Usagi-chan." He said softly and she turned back to him and he cupped her cheek and leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against hers, nipping at them lightly. He pulled away and her eyes opened to sparkle up at him. "I'm sorry it wasn't my first real kiss but… know you were always the one who deserved it." He whispered stroking her cheek and Usagi smiled up at him.

"Thank you Mamo-chan. I'll guard it for you." She whispered and Mamoru felt his heart swell as he grinned, his hand opening the door for her.

"You do that." He said softly watching her walk out and he stuffed his hands in his pockets, something doing summersaults in his stomach. "Oh and Usagi!" He called and the blonde turned towards him, a faint hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Don't tell you dad." He whispered and she burst into laughter.

He stood there much longer than he intended to after she got into the elevator and vanished. His lips went from upturned smile to downward scowl.

"Shit." He hissed and closed the door with his foot. He was falling for his best friend… he'd never be able to look at her the same again. Kenji would be pissed.

--

Rei shifted uncomfortably in her high socks as she waited for the bell to ring at Juuban High. When it finally did she let out a breath, forcing a smile on her tiers as students began to run out. When she finally spotted her target she smiled and lifted an arm waving her down.

"Usagi-chan!" She cried and the blonde looked up from what Naru was showing her and her face broke out into a glow.

"Rei-chan!" She called back and Rei watched as she said a hasty goodbye to Naru than ran right into her arms. Rei blinked but opened and caught the young girl at the last second, having to back up in order to stabilize their weight. "What are you doing here?" Usagi asked getting back on her feet with a laugh and Rei grinned.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go comic book shopping with me. My cousin's birthday is coming up and that's all she likes." Rei said with a soft shrug and Usagi's eyes went huge as delight spread across her features.

"I'd love to!" She cried linking arms with her and turning the priestess towards the road. Rei glanced over her shoulder to the three pairs of eyes watching them and let out a breath catching Minako's smile of approval.

"So…" Minako said quietly as they stood in the middle of the schoolyard, Usagi walking away with Rei and other students rushing to their respective after school places.

"I'm moody and need chocolate." Ami hissed suddenly and Makoto let out a sigh.

"Haruka text me yesterday… something about unfinished business and would hopefully be gone at the end of the week… no senshi business unless needed." Minako said flatly as the girls began to walk towards the Karaoke parlor.

"They knew… for God knows how long! They knew!" Ami ranted and Makoto put a hand on the genius's shoulder to calm her. "Can't you fire them for this?" Ami hissed shooting a sideways glance at Minako and Minako glanced at her with uneasiness.

"I don't think so." She mumbled quietly and Ami growled.

"Well, at least we know for sure that Sailor Moon or whatever she is actually is our Princess." Makoto said with a hopeful smile and the other two scowled at her.

"We don't know that. Michiru wouldn't confirm it… she was actually hoping that I had heard the senshi say it but she didn't… which means she really might be just another weird girl in a short skirt like us." Ami hissed cruelly and Minako gulped.

"You do need chocolate." She mumbled and Ami looked at her with a sad face.

"Well damn than… how will we ever find out who she is? Just hope for some random scream to lead us to her?" Makoto hissed angrily as the other two shrugged. Suddenly Minako stopped and the other two drew to an abrupt halt.

"Did you hear that?" Ami inquired the faint scream echoing off her ears again.

Minako spun and glared daggers at Makoto.

"Way to go Makoto!" She hissed annoyed and Makoto turned a slight green. "You just got your wish." Minako snapped than took off, Ami on her heels.

--

"These good Usagi-chan?" Rei asked holding up the colored booklets.

"Anything with a female heroine is always good." Usagi said with confidence pointing at them and Rei grinned seeing her opening.

"Do you believe in real super heroes Usagi-chan?" She asked and Usagi gasped, eyes wide.

"Of course! Naru-chan has told me a million stories about the Sailor Senshi… They are female heroes who kick butt and Tuxedo Kamen oh he is so dreamy." Usagi sighed happily walking to the clerk.

"I always wanted to be a super hero… guess I'll have to settle for priestess." Rei joked and Usagi grinned at her and Rei went for it. "Did you ever want to be a super hero Usagi-chan?" She asked.

"No." Usagi responded quickly and glanced at the priestess beside her. Rei blinked than smiled trying to pass it off as she put her books on the counter. Rei suddenly couldn't let it go and her big mouth opened again.

"Why not Usagi-chan?" She asked ignoring the clerk and Usagi leaned against the counter thoughtfully.

"I'm not really the hero type… I'd only be good if I could accidentally klutz out and destroy the youma." Usagi said with a giggle and Rei stilled.

"What's a youma?" She inquired innocently, eyeing the blonde beauty from under her lids. Usagi laughed.

"Rei-chan! That is what they call the gross bad guys. Naru-chan told me it was what the Senshi would grumble about and call them when they came to rescue her. I'm so surprised you haven't heard the term before." Usagi said sweetly and Rei shrugged. She'd heard the term before… but she was shocked Usagi was quoting it so well.

Usagi watched happily as Rei paid for the comic books she had helped her pick out for her cousin.

"I'm excited we get to spend time together today." Usagi said softly and Rei looked at her and nodded, a genuine smile on her lips.

"Me too Usagi-chan. There is so little I know about you… you want to walk to the parlor and get some ice cream and dish?" She asked and Usagi bobbed her head in acceptance.

"So, Rei-chan… what do you want to know?" Usagi asked as they exited into the sunshine. Rei glanced at her and felt a ripple through her being. It was as if she could seriously ask Usagi-chan anything and she would tell her.

"Would you tell me everything Usagi-chan?" Rei asked with a smile as she linked arms with her.

"Eventually." Usagi replied as she stared up at the sunshine with happiness.

"Well, first I want to know how you can be such good friends with that blockhead Chiba-sama!" She said with a laugh and Usagi glanced at her with a grin and giggled.

"He treats me differently than most… He doesn't mean to be that way. He's guarding secrets it seems… sometimes I wonder if he even has secrets from me… perhaps that is just the way he is though growing up as an orphan." Usagi mused and Rei gulped and glanced at her. She really shouldn't care about Princy pants and if his best friend would like him always but she felt something nagging at her loyalty.

"Would you forgive him if he did keep secrets from you Usagi-chan?" She asked softly and Usagi laughed.

"Of course! Everyone has secrets… I have secrets from him, it doesn't mean I don't love him or anything so if he had some from me… as long as there weren't like a million of them…" She laughed and Rei smiled. "Friends forgive and accept." She sighed and Rei hugged onto her arm.

"You are a good friend Usagi-chan. Chiba-sama does not deserve you." She said with a shake of her head and Usagi pouted.

"What a mean thing to say… he really is the greatest person I know. We'll hang out with him one day and you will see!" Usagi said hopefully, eyes shinning and Rei grinned at her. No matter how much Usagi showed Mamoru's good side Rei would never forget his many death threats on her person… or the many she has spewed at him.

"Perhaps Usagi-chan… what else is there about you that I don't know?" She inquired and Usagi thought for a moment when suddenly she felt a sharp pain stab through her stomach. She drew to a stop and Rei halted beside her. "Are you ok Usagi-chan?" Suddenly a chime went off in Rei's bag and the priestess gasped. Usagi put a hand to her side than slapped her forehead.

"Oh Rei-chan! I forgot my purse back at the comic store… Can I meet up with you later at the arcade?" She asked as Rei fished her communicator out of her bag. It was flashing red and Rei looked up at Usagi and gave a tight nod.

"Of course. Take your time." Rei said and Usagi hugged her tightly than took off in the direction that they came. Rei looked at her communicator than at the retreating blonde and she let out a gasp as she caught Usagi's purse hanging from her fingertips.

"Rei!" A voice screamed from her hand and the fire senshi looked at the screen and the intense face of her leader.  
"On my way." Rei said tightly than took off towards the park. Usagi had lied to her… where was she heading? Was Usagi really Sailor Moon after all? The coincidence of her sudden stop and the communicator going off were too close to ignore. There was definitely secrets Usagi was keeping.

--

--

--

Hope you enjoyed that. Getting really interesting isn't it? Let me know what you thought and I'm going to make sure I have enough for another chapter. I think I outlined the rest of the story but I'm not sure where I put my notes. Keep bugging me and I'll get on it! This chapter is dedicated to Cocochan who bugs me (in a good way) and it gets the stories out! Thanks cocochan!!

Have a great week!

God Bless,

Marronett


	7. Unraveling the Truth

Title: "Friends with Secrets"

Genre: Humor/Mystery… and all the good stuff that comes with it.

Rating: "T"!

Disclaimer: I have bad grammar... suck it up. I don't own this so don't be mean and take my house from me. Nako doesn't... you shouldn't either!

Author's Notes:  
Dedicated to the beloved cocochan who always gets on my case about updating! How wonderful and needed you are. I hope you all enjoy this next installment... yet another story I've written the end to... without a middle! Those middle sections are rough. This will be such an exciting chapter... I'm excited for you to read it! Hope it will answer some questions.

--

--

--

--

--

She rounded the corner to stop and slam against the bricks

She rounded the corner to stop and slam against the bricks. She let out a breath as she grabbed her side, pain shooting through her.

"Oh this sucks…" Usagi whined when suddenly she felt arms wrap around her and stared as the concrete got further and further away. Her feet landed clumsily on the rooftop and she yanked away from the strong arms that held her to topple to the gravel underneath her.

"Are you all right Usagi?" A soft feminine voice said above her and Usagi looked up towards aqua eyes that smiled down at her.

"I'm fine." Usagi hissed coming to her feet, the stabbing pain finally subsiding as she brushed off her school uniform.

"We've missed you." The other said with a grin and Usagi gulped staring at the two Sailor Senshi before her. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune… she hadn't seen them in two or three years and she liked it that way.

"I didn't miss you. What are you doing here?!" Usagi cried indignantly and the two looked at her with patience and love. That made Usagi even more angry.

"We know you showed up again." Sailor Uranus said calmly, clasping her hands behind her back and looking down at the young blonde. She had grown up so beautifully.

"That was not me!" Usagi cried pointing a finger at them angrily as she took a step back from them. "That was the moon freak and it was totally not my fault!" Usagi said vehemently and Uranus and Neptune exchanged a glance.

"Are you seriously still fighting this?" Uranus asked putting her hands on her hips and Usagi pointed at her.

"Don't stand like that at me!" Usagi hissed and Uranus dropped her hands and crossed them across her chest annoyed. "In fact you two shouldn't be here! I command you both to leave this instance and go back to wherever it is you came from!" Usagi cried walking away from them, her eyes looking for the exit to get off this roof. Uranus raised an eyebrow at her and Neptune let out a sigh.

"Technically…" Neptune began and Usagi stilled, wincing inwardly to herself. "We can't obey you since you aren't our Princess." She said with a sad sigh and Usagi spun pointing a finger at her accusingly, her eyes alive with discovery.

"Ha! Than leave me alone!" She said triumphantly.

"Come on… you didn't miss us a little?" Uranus asked with a lob-sided grin and Usagi growled dropping her hand.

"That really is besides the point." She snapped than looked around her discreetly. "You have to get out of here… what if they see me with you?" She asked than gasped putting her hands to her mouth as fear displayed in her eyes. "You didn't tell them you knew me did you!?" She cried and Neptune walked towards her with a soothing smile.

"We made a promise to you. They have no idea." She said gently touching her and Usagi stilled wanting to jerk from her touch but her body wouldn't let her. "Usagi-chan… you can't run from this forever." She said softly and Usagi looked away from her.

"You can't run from us either." Uranus said stepping towards her, wind ruffling through her short blonde locks. Usagi imagined she did that on purpose just to make her look cool. Usagi pulled away.

"Yes I can! Don't you remember the story… I made a decision and I stand by it! Sailor Moon cannot exist and she can't take what's mine!" Usagi screamed and Neptune looked at her with a bit of worry.

"What do you mean? Usagi anything that is hers is…" She said and Usagi cut her off.

"I won't let the world get destroyed because of some stupid Princess who couldn't live without her damn Prince!" Usagi yelled and Uranus gulped stepping back, Neptune's mouth dropping with a bit of shock.

"Usagi-chan it doesn't have to be that way… you could change it…" Neptune tried and Usagi looked at her like she was crazy.

"No. I can't. I won't. Back off… don't you want to live your own life?" Usagi asked and Uranus let out a sigh and looked up to the sky. This was ridiculous. Suddenly the blonde warriors' head jerked to the side than she smirked.

"We have to go." She said and Usagi let out a breath of relief.

"Finally. Go and don't come back for another five years ok?" She said turning away from them and suddenly she felt arms around her waist. "Wait! No!!" Usagi screamed and Uranus wrapped an arm around her stomach and took off across the rooftops, Neptune on their tails.

"Oh I hate doing this…" Usagi whined feeling her lunch wanting to come up and Uranus grinned at her as they raced through Juuban towards the park. Usagi felt her world still as Uranus skid to a stop ontop of another gravel filled rooftop. She found her footing uneasily and watched the remnants of a Senshi Battle.

"Who are you!?" Sailor Mercury screamed up to the trees and Usagi blinked following the blue haired girls frame to the one she could happily never see again. Usagi backed up quickly to run into Uranus's chest.

"Oh I think I hear my mom calling…" Usagi cried and Uranus grabbed onto her holding her, forcing her to watch the exchange and Usagi huffed.

"I am Sailor Moon, The Champion of Love and Justice!" The voice echoed and it sounded errie. Usagi rolled her eyes and felt Uranus grip her arms and she winced.

"Are you… are you her?" Sailor Jupiter asked suddenly and Usagi raised an eyebrow at them. They looked lost and vulnerable staring at the misty figure yards away from them. They wanted to be with her… Usagi felt it hit her like a ton of bricks and her jaw dropped. They didn't know… didn't know the truth about how they died… about who killed their planet. Usagi pushed against Uranus's arms.

"You didn't do that." Uranus hissed in her ear and Usagi felt tears in her eyes.

"They are being lied too. She is lying to them!" Usagi hissed out of her teeth and Neptune crossed her arms across her chest.

"They were killed by Baryl… Serenity did not kill them… she tried to save them… sure she blew up the Moon and killed all civilization but that was an accident." Neptune said calmly and Usagi and Uranus shot her a look like she was crazy.

"And you want this person back!? Are you nutz!?" Usagi yelped when suddenly she heard yelling and saw the senshi look around them than be filled with disappointment. Sailor Moon must have vanished.

"It has been a long time." A voice said suddenly and Usagi jerked away from the sound, her eyes falling on the glowing frame before her. She glowed unearthly and her voice had an errie echo to it that shook her to her core. The blonde strands that flowed down her skin looked well against the red, white and blue uniform but they were wrapped in a ghostly glow… afterall she wasn't really real.

"Not long enough. If you will excuse me…" Usagi tried attempting to get out of Uranus's hold but the senshi was much stronger than her. She fought until she fell to her knees than looked defeated at the ground.

"They are not as strong as they look." The voice whispered and Usagi looked up to see the senshi bowed before her at her eye level. "They cannot defeat the things that are coming." She said, a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"Well… good thing they have you." Usagi tried and the figure looked at her, no visible expression on her face.

"Why do you still fight me?" Sailor Moon asked and Usagi shot her a look.

"Because you are a psycho." She responded and the senshi finally showed emotion and hissed turning away from her.

"That was not my fault! I was young… impressionable… my prince had been slain before me… I had no idea I had that much power." The girl cried and Usagi got to her feet and rolled her eyes.

"You should have read your manual." She snapped and Sailor Moon spun around her eyes wide with fury.

"I do not come with instructions!" She cried out loud and Usagi sighed leaning against Uranus's arms. "Do not think we are unaware of your actions." She said pointing a finger at her and Usagi leaned forward.

"Contractions… they help you say things faster." Usagi said calmly and Sailor Moon let out a breath, her calm demeanor coming over her again.

"How can you not want to be with them?" Sailor Moon asked quietly, the anguish in her voice visible and Usagi gulped.

"I am with them." She said steadily and the glowing figure walked towards her. "Don't come near me." Usagi hissed and the warrior stopped.

"You aren't with them and you aren't with him. He needs all of you." She said quietly and Usagi jumped forward, Uranus having to tighten her grip to catch her.

"He wants me! Not you!!" She screamed and Sailor Moon sighed looked at her with a bit of pity.

"I am you Usagi." She whispered quietly and Usagi pressed her lips together angrily.

"I will never be you." She spat at her and Sailor Moon sighed and glanced up towards the moon that was soon going to show in a few hours. She nodded to her companions and Usagi let out a breath and growled.

"Not again…" She hissed as Uranus dragged her across the rooftop. Neptune watched as the Senshi stood talking across the way, de-transformed and looking on their way home. Uranus held her and Usagi closed her eyes tightly not wanting to see the pavement two stories below her. "This isn't nice." She squeaked and Uranus winced than dropped her off the building, Usagi's eyes opening as she ducked and tried to soften her landing. She rolled when she hit the ground and let out a cry of pain as she twisted her wrist and than rolled into the street. She groaned and looked up at the roof to see Neptune and Uranus looking down at her. Looking down on her with agony at what they had just done to her…  
"I can't last much longer." A voice said behind the senshi as they stared helplessly at their friend. "We have to do something." She whispered and the senshi turned to see the flickering image begin to fade. "We have to convince her…" She said quietly and Neptune nodded wordlessly, her fingers interlocking with her partners.

"There really are only so many roofs we can drop her from before she'll want the powers back… there has to be another way." Uranus mumbled and Sailor Moon's image began to fade.

"Please find it." She whispered before she vanished once more.

--

Minako sighed dejectedly as they walked down the street.

"Well, we know her name." Makoto said calmly and Rei pushed her hands into her pockets.

"Way to be optimistic." Ami mumbled rubbing her shoulder. "They are getting stronger… that last battle proved we can't beat them without her." Ami said sadly casting a worried glance towards her leader.

"Why the hell does she glow?" Rei asked and Makoto gasped.

"You saw that too?" She cried and Rei shook her head in disbelief than Minako turned to her.  
"What did you get out of Usagi?" She asked quickly and Rei's eyes widened remembered.  
"She…"

"Usagi-chan!" Ami screamed suddenly and the girls heads snapped up as they rounded the corner, the blonde laying in the street cradling her left hand. A car horn beeped and Makoto jumped into the road pushing Usagi-chan out of the way as they rolled out of the cars way. The other three ran to them as they bent down to pick the blonde up.

"What happened? Are you ok?!" Ami cried holding her and Rei grabbed her other hand and Usagi let out a cry of pain.

"Oh my gosh! Usagi your wrist is swelling! What did you do?" Rei cried and Usagi whined and shot her a look.

"I fell off a roof ok." Usagi hissed and Makoto blinked.

"What?" Makoto cried and Usagi pointed helplessly with her other hand to the other side of the road where her bag now was.

"I tripped running and landed on my wrist and rolled into the street. I must have bumped my head because I didn't come to until I heard Ami-chan." She mumbled depressed and Ami touched her head feeling for a bump.

"Oh Usagi-chan… you have to be more careful. Come on, let's get you fixed up and home." Minako said gently as they quickly escorted her out of the street. She gulped hoping Princy pants wasn't around… if he saw them cradling his precious Usagi with a broken wrist… all hell would break loose.

--

He stood silently as the darkness enveloped him. His questions wouldn't let him sleep. Finally he cleared his throat, his eyes almost glowing in the dark as he stared at the sleeping form in the lone bed. At the sound the figure jumped, in her hand already a weapon to defend herself. The knife shown in the moonlight but when her eyes took in her attacker she let out a breath of annoyance.

"Oh seriously… you need to call sometime and not just break in!" Minako said finally when her eyes adjusted and she saw her visitor wrapped in a tuxedo cape minus his hat and mask. Minako gulped as she quickly threw the covers back and got out of bed, slipping on a robe to stand before him.

"Who is Sailor Moon?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and Minako pushed a strand of hair behind her head.

"She's our new situation… it shouldn't concern you." She said quietly and Mamoru pressed his lips together.

"She is helpful in our mission… I was only curious. Is she that Princess you are always looking for?" He inquired quietly and Minako let out a breath and stared at the ground.

"We don't know… we hope so." She replied and Mamoru nodded, his concern was little for their Princess… he doubted she existed but it didn't matter much if she did or not. At least not to him but he knew she meant a great deal to them so for their sake he hoped she existed… he would never tell them that because he would never want them to know he actually wanted good things for them… but hell he wasn't heartless. The silence was unnerving as he stared her down and Minako figited, uneasiness coming over her.

"Look if you are here about Usagi-chan… we didn't do it…we found her like that." Minako began and suddenly all the air left her lungs as she was slammed up against a wall, wide eyes staring at her as his hand wrapped around her throat.

"What happened to my best friend?" He questioned and Minako gulped and steadied her gaze on him.

"Are you sure that's all she is to you?" Minako struggled out eyeing him and Mamoru let her fall to the ground and took a step forward trapping her against the wall. "I told you once and I'll tell you again… we will never hurt her and promise to protect her with our lives. We found her today in the road… she had apparently tripped. We took her to the hospital… she has a sprained wrist. Technically a fracture." Minako said with a bit of sadness and Mamoru took a step away from her.

"Why would you not tell me?" He hissed angrily at her as he turned away towards the open window, which he had come.

"Why, so you could blame us for it? You and your precious Serenity. We protect her… it's not your job to!" Minako hissed than stopped suddenly and covered her mouth with horror, shocked the words had come from her mouth. It was as if she had no control over them… they just splattered out and seemed to make no sense except for the feeling she had yelled them at him before. She stared at him with wide-eyes and he glanced at her with confusion.

"Who? What?" He breathed and she shook her head violently.

"No one. Nothing." She said and he stepped back towards her. "I can't believe I said that…" Minako said horror across her face and he was starting to think she was losing her mind. He turned away from her and shook his head.

"It is my job to protect her… she is my family. The only thing I have and I'll be damned to lose her to a bunch of school girls." He hissed angrily and Minako straightened and shot daggers at him.

"She wants to be with us." Minako countered and Mamoru let out an annoyed breath.

"Yeah well she wants to be with me too but it doesn't mean I can let her." He snapped and Minako blinked with confusion. Were they both out of their minds right now?

"What? Why can't she be with you?" Minako questioned and Mamoru shook his head and made it to the window.

"Nevermind." He said quickly and Minako followed after him.

"Wait… what are you denying her?" Minako blurted out and Mamoru spun on her pointing a finger angrily at her.

"I would give her the world if I could… the stars the moon but she doesn't understand some things… I can't…" He stopped suddenly as Minako's eyes widened at him. She had heard those words before and they bounced around her head hitting old memories. He had stopped his emotional outburst and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Goodnight Venus." He hissed through his teeth and Minako watched as he ducked through the window than vanished.

"There is something I'm not remembering…" Minako suddenly blurted and she spun to see bright blue eyes staring at her from his perch on her bed. "Something involving the Prince and the Princess but why did I keep thinking every time he talked about Usagi that she was it cause she couldn't be… I mean… that would be ridiculous…" Minako said as she began to pace back and forth. "Our Princess would never fall in love with the Prince of…" Minako stopped and her jaw dropped in horror. "Oh she didn't." Minako said covering her mouth with shock.

"Technically… he started it." Artemis mumbled quietly and Minako let out a scream and dove for him. He hissed and tried to jump away but her hands grasped onto him.

"You mean you knew!?" She yelled and Artemis gulped as her fingers tightened. "It wasn't relevant to your mission!" Artemis growled out and Minako sat up, still holding the cat in a deathlike grip.  
"Could that really mean Usagi is the Princess since Mamoru is in love with her?" Minako questioned and Artemis tried to catch his breath as his claws slowly began to dig into Minako's arm.

"Does he love her?" Artemis questioned and Minako dropped him to look thoughtful. "How do we even know they will fall in love in this era anyway?" Artemis hissed and Minako sat defeated for a moment and than let out a breath.

"You're right… what are the odds that one affair would change the course of history and they would be re-born to defend civilization again." Minako said thoughtfully and Artemis stretched on the bed.

"Unless it was one hell of an affair." Artemis mumbled settling on the sheets and Minako's eyes widened.

"What if it was?" She asked with a bit of worry and Artemis looked at her than remained silent.

--

Moonlight flooded in through her open window. He knew she loved the moon, it was her favorite planet as a kid and he guessed she never grew out of it. He grinned to himself remembering how she adamantly told him when she was six that there use to be a Princess up there with beautiful dresses and balls… she stopped talking about that years ago but he always wanted to tell her it might be true. That was what the Senshi symbolized didn't they? Some ancient monarchy that was long dead… he'd never tell her though. He sat there silently for he didn't know how long. Just lost in his thoughts and memories. It had been years since he had snuck into her room. Back then he feared for his life for at any moment her dad would rush in with a shotgun. They were just kids back then with pure intentions. His intentions were sketchy at best since he didn't even trust himself around her. She wasn't just his best friend anymore… she was enchanting, beautiful… a young lady and he could almost kick himself that he didn't notice sooner. She had to fall in love with his alter ego to finally get some adult respect from him. He felt like a cad of a best friend… he gripped his fingers into his palm. He would make it up to her. She shifted suddenly letting out a quiet moan as she turned towards him unknowingly. Her bandaged wrist rested on her sheets and he leaned forward gently touching it. How did this even happen? She hadn't clutzed out so bad to ever sprain or break something before… he wanted to hate himself for seeing it on her. He should have been with her. Taken her to Motoki's instead of letting her be alone to be found by those aliens who had to take her to the hospital. He sucked in a deep steadying breath. She hated hospitals and he wasn't there to hold her hand… Instead of being there he did the best thing he could do… comfort her. When he was ten he discovered he had the power to heal. It took him years to discover it was a gift from his planet… but he had only used it on himself and on Usagi… always telling her she had fast healing properties.

She shifted feeling a tingle go through her wrist and she groaned into consciousness than recognized the feeling through her sleep and sat up slightly.

"Mamo-chan?" She mumbled groggily trying to open her eyes and Tuxedo Kamen grinned at her, his fingers lingering on her injury. "Tuxedo Kamen!" She gasped quietly and her eyes widened and she sat straight up to stare at him. "You are in my room." She said, the covers sliding off her pajamas.

"I heard you were injured. Forgive me for trespassing." He whispered quietly and a small grin spread to her lips.

"What an awesome dream…" She said suddenly and Mamoru raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh Tuxedo Kamen in my bedroom… well what the hell are we talking for?" She said suddenly and he opened his mouth to protest if she really was asleep when she threw her arms around him and pulled him towards her. Her lips fell on his and he tumbled onto the bed trying to keep his balance and stay off of as much of it as he could. Her lips grasped at his wanting to delve deeper and the temptation was too strong for him to fend off. His arms wrapped around her and they fell into the sheets, his lips pressed against hers as tingles shot through his body and a raw desire he couldn't quench unless he devoured her. His thoughts slammed him back to reality and he tried to pull away from her.

"This feels so real…" She whispered against him and than let out a soft whine as he pulled away. "Even in my dreams you don't want me?" She cried and he looked at her astonished. If she was dreaming… than he could…

"Don't say that." He whispered and she blinked looking up at him, the bottoms of her eyes filled with tears as he hovered over her.

"Don't say what?" She asked quietly and he grinned at her, his gloved hand touching her cheek.

"That I wouldn't want you…" He breathed and her eyes widened and he dove for her lips letting go for the first time and waves of emotions passed over him as her hands ran over him, her legs wrapping around his as he settled on top of her. Their lips warred in an age old story and he was almost overwhelmed by the feelings… of how perfect this was… how even though he was totally taking advantage of his best friend and a minor at that that it was completely right… of the raw passion that seemed to overtake them driving their hands to cling to one another in desperation. Suddenly she rolled him over and he complied letting her straddle him as her lips found his quickly, her hand playing through his hair as she sat on his torso. He sat up and she fell to his lap as his hands cupped her cheeks than wrapped around her. She moved against him and his lips tore away from hers to groan as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Usa…" He breathed, his eyes closed in pleasure at just having her in his arms. He never even imagined it could feel this way… he wanted to be with her, give her anything if she would promise to never stop touching him. It was ludicrous… he was losing all control over a girl… but it wasn't a girl. It was his Usagi-chan. She nibbled on his ear as she pressed her body tightly against him and he grit his teeth, his hands gripping into her back.

"You know my name…" She breathed out in a tone of voice he had never heard before. A voice that seemed older because it was dipped in the passion of the moment. He turned to her to see her staring at him, her lips kiss-reddened and her face illuminated by the moon so perfectly he almost felt as if he couldn't breathe and she ran her fingers up his chin to cup his cheeks as they tried to catch their breath, their chests rubbing together and Mamoru let out a breath… she had such personal space issues but at the moment he didn't care. He wanted to envelope her, wanted her to be on him with never pulling her back.  
"I…" He whispered and stared at her lips once more, zeroing in to continue their forbidden affair when he felt her fingers move towards his mask. He pulled back and quicker than he thought he could he disentangled himself from her. He set her back on the bed and she looked up at him with surprise.

"No…" She whined grabbing onto him. "I don't want it to end yet." She whispered and he leaned forward kissing her deeply, his tongue playing with hers before he abruptly pulled away. He needed to end this dream before she woke up and realized it was real and whatever was left of her innocence was in shambles.

"Some other night princess." He whispered quietly against her lips and Usagi gulped and leaned back, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

"What if I wasn't your Princess?" She asked, her voice almost dazed as she looked up at him and he bent down towards her and let his gloved fingers run across the pale flesh of her face.

"You will always be my bunny…" He whispered and she reached out and gripped onto his shoulders and Mamoru blinked seeing the intensity in her eyes suddenly.

"Will that be enough?" She whispered, her whole body affected by their make out session as she leaned towards him with want. He gently pulled her into his arms and she clung to him, worry entering her head as her fingers gripped at his costume. He didn't really understand her fears… but his heart flipped at the way she gripped him, worry etching into him and he leaned his head against hers for re-assurance.

"You are more than enough." He whispered into the air and he heard her sharp intake of breath and the beginnings of a sob. He pulled away to look at her and she sucked in a calming breath to control herself.

"Promise?" She whispered quietly, innocently and he nodded leaning forward and her lips met his in the middle in a kiss that was different than all the other passion filled they had illegally shared. It was monumental… as if she was kissing him with her very soul and the tenderness of it made him stop breathing. When he realized he needed air he pulled away to open his eyes and see a blissful expression on her face. His tiers curled up and in a few seconds he had vanished completely from the room. Usagi fell against her sheets and closed her eyes in contentment. It was a few minutes before they opened up again and a grin spread across her lips. She let out a silent cry of happiness and thrashed about her bed with triumph. "He's mine." She grinned sitting up suddenly and staring out at the moon. "He wants me… not you. Me.. plain old Usagi." She whispered happily and suddenly she didn't care that a psycho senshi was chasing her and two others were trying to force her into her destiny. She didn't care she was lying to her best gal friends… Tuxedo Kamen loved her… for her and nothing else.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Well I hope you enjoyed it. Be forwarned that this installment was all I had in hiding so there won't be another chapter for awhile! Hopefully only a few months though... Let me know what you thought! I can't wait to hear your reactions and sincerely hope you do not put Usagi into a mental-institution... she hasn't lost her mind... well not yet anyway.

God Bless!  
Marronett


	8. Putting it together

Title: Friends with Secrets

Genre: Humor/Drama

Rating: Tish?

Disclaimer: Not own. No sue.

Author's Notes:  
All right here is the next installment of one of my fav stories. I've actually had it beta'd by two peeps! Have yet to find a beta who is great in grammar... one my my main Beta's is French. So, please just ignore any grammar mistakes and I hope it does not deter you from the enjoyment of the story. Enjoy!!

-=====================-

"I wouldn't fall asleep just yet." The voice made Usagi spring up immediately in bed, her eyes narrowed as her defenses jumped to alert-mode. She scrunched her sheets in her hands, prepared to use the stuffed animals surrounding her as weapons. Her eyes scanned the room but couldn't find the intruder.

"Who's there?" Usagi hissed, fear starting to clutch into her heart.

"I imagine you wouldn't remember me. I didn't remember you." Her voice was smooth and older than Haruka's. That made Usagi relax a bit.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Usagi squeaked out when suddenly it appeared out of nowhere. She felt it land upon her bed and she let out a terrified eep. She covered her mouth quickly to not wake up her family. She relaxed, deep red eyes staring at her intently. "Oh my gosh I'm losing my mind. Hi Kitty. Did you follow me home?" She breathed reaching out to touch the cat's head but the feline dodged quickly suddenly getting into her lap.

"Yeah, I did follow you home." Luna breathed and Usagi's eyes widened in horror. In a matter of seconds Luna was flying off the end of the bed and Usagi was under her covers in horror, trying to keep in her screams. Luna clawed her way back up and jumped upon Usagi's head quickly.

"Get off! Get off!" Usagi whimpered and pushed the cat back into her lap.

"I'm real. I'm talking. You're our Princess. Get over it." Luna's voice was harsh and immediately she found herself being thrown against a wall as Usagi threw back her covers and raced to her bathroom. Luna groaned and shook her head groggily trying to regain her balance. Her eyes widened and she quickly raced into the bathroom before the blonde could slam it shut.

"Holy crap, get the hell out of the bathroom!" Usagi hissed pointing to the door and Luna stared up at her.

"Why won't you tell them! You must know!" Luna said jumping quickly to the countertop. Usagi's eyes bugged out. Was this seriously happening? Was a cat yelling at her now about her future and past? This was ridiculous!

"All I know is that I am losing my mind because a talking cat is yelling at me!" She spat angrily at it, her frame starting to pace to keep her from losing her mind.

"Don't you remember me? Luna… Luna is my name. I'm your guardian! I've been looking for you Seren…" Luna tried, her voice betraying her emotion and Usagi spun on her quickly, her eyes wide.

"Don't say that name." She spat and Luna gulped stepping back.

"You do know." Luna hissed, a crestfallen appearance taking over her features. "Why… why have you been hiding?" Luna breathed and Usagi wanted to smack the cat out of existence.

"You can't be here. Get out." Usagi cried pointing to the closed door, not realizing even if the cat would leave she couldn't get out.

"They need you! I need you! Can't you see… how broken we are without you?" Luna suddenly cried and Usagi shook her head violently.

"You know nothing about who I am! I am not who you say! I will never be that person!" Usagi breathed heatedly and Luna shook her head.

"You are running! You are a liar!" Luna hissed angrily, the betrayal sinking into her skin. Usagi quickly grabbed the cat and Luna gasped, her claws wanting to extend but a spark shot through her that confirmed her deep suspicions. Serenity's power… It was surging through the girl and when they touched it had been a spark.

"Please get out of here. Never come back. Stay away from me. I'm protecting you. Don't tell them! Go Away!" Usagi cried in a rush, carrying the cat quickly from the bathroom over to her bedroom window. Without a second thought she tossed the cat towards the tree and turned away painfully, hoping the cat would not fall to the ground. She closed the window quickly and pulled the drapes. Her heart was racing and she grabbed her mouth to prevent a sob. They couldn't find out… they couldn't. They wouldn't understand! He wouldn't understand… it wouldn't make any sense to him. None of this made any sense!! She felt as if she was writing a novel where she knew the ending but all the fans wanted something different and she wanted to tell them not to want what they wanted but no one would listen… She growled, tears streaming from her eyes and finally she let out a scream. Her body collapsed on the floor, she couldn't take it. A past that haunted her so much but none of them understood… they thought her a saint when she was a demon. She wouldn't kill them again… wouldn't steal their future once more… Her bedroom door burst open and within seconds her parent's arms were wrapped around her, trying to calm her broken frame.

"Usagi! What is the matter? Are you all right?" Her mother breathed panicked trying to calm her daughter's fears.

"A nightmare Mamma… A nightmare." Usagi wept than buried her face in her father's neck. A nightmare… that would never end.

-=-

Ami's small frame slumped against Makoto's as a yawn escaped from her system. Her droopy eyes stared at the sickly awake blonde before them and she let out a breath.

"What's the emergency?" Makoto yawned out, Rei standing sleepily beside her bed, her violet eyes staring at the comfy confines she had suddenly been yanked out of. Minako was way too awake for six am. Rei sucked in a breath trying to open her eyes, her vision taking in Makoto and Ami now settled at the foot of her bed. She wondered if she should tell the genius her school shirt was on inside out…

"It's her." Minako breathed with a shake of her head, her body was trying to hold in her panic, her excitement and her sheer fear about the idea. She had spent the last four hours figuring it out. Putting all of the pieces together they had missed and her intuition couldn't be wrong. Too many things made sense with the revelation… she just wanted them to confirm it as well. Makoto raised an eyebrow at her, the other two not awake enough to respond.

"Who?" Makoto drawled out and the small patter of quick feet filled the room as two felines rushed in, the white one followed by a slightly limping black.

"What happened to you?" Rei hissed suddenly taking in the ragged form of Luna as she stumbled next to Artemis. She glanced up at the Fire Senshi than looked back to the ground.

"She fell out of a tree." Artemis shot back and Minako looked at them curiously. She hadn't seen them since her chat with him around three. It didn't matter, her mind was set and she had something important to tell her senshi. She had to talk this out with them… had to find the truth.

"She's been lying to us. Rei, full report on your time with Usagi-chan yesterday." Minako spat and Ami pushed herself up, her eyes opening a bit more. Usagi was a rather sensitive subject for her… Rei blinked and than stood straight.

"We went to a comic book store. She and I discussed super heroes. She has weird taste in comics…" Rei began yet when her eyes caught Minako she quickly got back down to business. Minako was in no mood to hear off beat comments. "She said she loves female superheroes but would never want to be one. She seemed a little to understanding about keeping secrets. On our way out she suddenly looked ill. My comminicator went off and than she vanished, saying she had to get her purse but it was hanging on her arm…" Rei said, confusion over the actions still bothering her.

"You mean she wasn't around when Sailor Moon was." Minako said quickly, her voice cracking with emotion and Rei's eyes slowly widened as that thought began to dawn on her.

"Wait… are you suggesting that Usagi is Sailor Moon?" Makoto asked and Ami pushed herself to her feet.

"This isn't funny." Her voice was quiet and a bit annoyed. "Usagi is a pure hearted wonderful person. She would not knowingly know and not tell us." Ami spat, her frame moving towards the door and that thought hit Minako again. She loved Usagi-chan. She knew they all did and what she was suggesting was rather cruel. If Usagi knew she was Sailor Moon, the Princess and had been lying to them… especially even faking memory lapses. Minako shook her head. She had to continue, had to find the truth.

Stepping in front of Ami, she continued.

"Fine. Let's not follow that trail of thought. There is another way… Do any of you remember the affair?" She questioned, her voice a bit desperate and Rei was a bit alarmed at Minako's show of vulnerability.

"Affair?" Makoto questioned, glancing at Rei nervously.

"The affair between our Serenity… and Prince Endymion." Minako mumbled, her gaze falling to the floor and Rei pushed herself from the wall.

"You mean our 'Princy pants who hates alien's' Endymion!?" Rei suddenly yelled, her muscles starting to tense.

"He is hot." Makoto confessed and Luna glanced at the senshi of strength than to their leader. This was the rather far-fetched route to discovering Usagi as the Princess but perhaps the girls would grasp this one better. Minako was their leader for a reason.

"What does any of this have to do with Usagi-chan? She isn't in love with Mamoru-san. They are just friends. How can you be jumping to such conclusions? Usagi just may be another senshi!" Ami spat and Minako shook her head.

"We cannot be so naive Ami-chan. She did not just casually forget our identities. She is hiding from us." Minako spat and the senshi of water blinked a bit taken aback. Her mind racing to find answers.

"What if she doesn't know she is the princess?" Ami tried and Rei walked towards them. She grabbed onto Ami's shoulder comfortingly, knowing of all of them Usagi meant something special to Ami. She was Ami's only link to a normal life. Minako blinked.

"Not know? How do you not know who you are?" She breathed and Makoto shook her head.

"Maybe Ami is right." Makoto tried and Rei let out a breath.

"I knew I was a Senshi before I knew my grand past of being some Princess on a planet that was destroyed a thousand years ago… Ami may have a point. Usagi may not know. Perhaps she is scared and these powers make her want to hide. She may be afraid we wont' be her friends if she is some comic book hero." Rei said rationally and Ami nodded quickly, immediately liking that idea.

"It would have been a perfect time for her to come clean when we exposed our identities. Instead she acted like nothing had happened… I know many people who have experienced trauma… none look that composed or have such erased memories as she did. We all believed her cause we wanted to. We should have seen through it right there and confronted her." Minako said and Ami started to feel her heart heavy.

"And the article. I suddenly feel so blind but we should have known then… she discovered her powers when she was ten in that forest. She's known for over five years. She may not know she is our Princess but she should have told us." Makoto said and Ami shook her head.

"She is scared." Ami rationalized and Minako let out a breath.

"What the hell is she so scared of?" The blonde hissed and Ami's eyes widened.

"How about the Negaverse and those ridiculous generals who are constantly trying to kill us! Usagi isn't exactly Super Woman here." Ami spat and Rei nodded. That was a good point. Still…

"So let's say Usagi knows. It's almost negligent to think she is not a Senshi anymore. She is hiding from us. There has to be some reason why… but here is another point. Why does she Sailor Moon like a ghost?" Rei voiced, reminding them all of Sailor Moon's ghastly appearance the day before.

"Knock Knock?" A musical voice said beyond them and immediately Ami rushed to the door. She yanked it open and Michiru's bright eyes looked at her a bit alarmed, Haruka raising an intrigued eyebrow.

"Tell them that Tsukino, Usagi is not Sailor Moon!" She demanded and the two outer senshi's faces deadpanned. "You know who she is! Tell them Usagi would never lie to us! Tell them!" Ami spat, her voice rising as her chest tried to keep up with her hurried breaths.

"You know who she is?" Minako spat, her eyes widening in anger as she stalked towards the older senshi. Michiru pressed her lips together, uncertain how they suddenly found themselves in this situation.

"We were just coming to pray." Haruka said a bit uneasily and suddenly a hand grabbed on her lapel and yanked her inside the room.

"Tell them!" Ami yelled and Michiru sucked in a deep breath, the anguish passing through Ami's small frame affecting her more than it should.

"We cannot tell you what we do not know." Haruka breathed, her voice steady as she eyed the aquatic warrior.

"Do not lie to them any longer…" The voice was defeated and the whole room fell deathly silent. "You must know. Tell them she doesn't want to be with us. Tell them that she doesn't want to believe who she is…" Luna's voice was almost unrecognizable. Artemis stepped closer to her and tried to give her comfort but she moved away.

"What do you mean she doesn't want to be with us? Doesn't want to believe what?" Minako said quickly, the possibility of answers suddenly coming intoxicating.

"How do you know this?" Makoto hissed, the attention of the room flying to the small feline.

"I confronted her this morning." Luna breathed, her small frame settling on the bed slowly. "She threw me out of a window." The cat confessed and Minako cast a look at Artemis, his blue eyes focused solely on his other half.

"Threw you out of a… are you all right?" Rei asked rushing to the feline but the cat flinched from her, making it very clear she didn't want to be touched.

"She knew about Serenity… forbid me to say the name in her presence. Said she was protecting us but her rejection of us was pretty clear." Luan said, bitterness lacing her voice and Minako turned her head to see Ami digest that.

"It isn't like that." Haruka breathed, the broken voice of the cat making her break in her story. Immediately she was up against a wall, anger flying towards her from the small senshi of Mercury.

"Tell me! Tell me it isn't her! Tell me this is some huge misunderstanding!" She screamed, her eyes wide begging the wind Senshi to deny it, to tell her that her new best friend wasn't lying to her, wasn't hiding from her. Haruka was at a loss for words. Her eyes darted to her partner and Michiru only stared with horror at the whole situation. She felt the burden upon her. They had come here to figure out a way to help their Princess. To perhaps channel her spirit in the great fire but… but this was unexpected. She turned back to the anguished small girl before her.

"I can't." Haruka breathed and immediately she slid down the wall, Ami's grip lessoning as suddenly a scream tore through her, sending her frame falling backwards. Makoto caught her quickly and Luna turned away painfully, knowing exactly how the girl was feeling.

"Does she know?" Rei yelled, quickly racing to Ami's side and Minako felt like she couldn't breath. "Does she know she is our Princess!" Rei cried out and Michiru felt tears well deeply in her eyes.

"Yes." Haruka whispered, knowing her words carried the weight of a thousand poison arrows. "She knows. She knows everything. It was taught to her when she was awakened." Haruka whispered quietly and Makoto felt as if someone ripped out her insides, her frame falling next to Ami's as the young girl began to kick and sob.

"She loves you." Michiru breathed quickly stepping inside the room. "You have to understand…" She began and Minako shook her head quickly.

"Have to understand what? That she has been lying to us… that it's ok to be with us but not us as her senshi? As her guardians?!" Minako's voice was full of venom and it stung deeply into the others in the room.

"To protect us…" Luna breathed, confusion lacing her voice.

"There is more to this…" Haruka began but Minako shook her head, her features moving quickly towards her.

"It seems pretty cut and dry. I want to know everything and I want to know it now." Minako growled and Haruka let out a breath.

"We found her when she was just awakened." Michiru began with a slight gulp and Haruka shot a look of warning at her. "She was almost eleven. She was full of excitement and dreams… she remembered all of you but didn't know if you existed. We helped train her but as more memories came back to her… as she learned of…" Michiru trailed off and than quickly shook her head, she herself still dealing with the end of their world.

"Learned of what?" Minako hissed and Haruka shook her head.

"You shouldn't be asking us this. This is not our story to tell." Haruka said sternly and Minako's eyes narrowed as she spun on the senshi.

"You were there… you were there when we remembered. When we awoke. You let us cry in agony thinking she was dead!" Minako screamed, her voice choking as the emotion welled within her. "You let us suffer!"

"We had made a vow. A senshi is bound to her oath!" Haruka yelled, her face hardening. Without warning Minako attacked her. The blonde's fist flew across the older senshi's face and Haruka rose immediately to retaliate. Michiru was around her in a second, yanking her backwards.

"Get out. You knew and didn't tell us! You kept her to yourself!" Minako screamed pushing the two out the door. "Get out!" She cried and Michiru gasped, her partner being shoved into her as suddenly the door was slammed into their faces.

"It wasn't like that!" Haruka yelled, anger flaring in her as she pounded quickly on the door. Her face stung where the younger girl had hit her… hit her with her anger, her hurt and the betrayal she felt. Michiru quickly grabbed onto her.

"Don't. We need to leave. They won't hear us now. Not in the state they are in." Michiru said quickly and Haruka let out a breath. She let her frame be pulled away from the door but her eyes still stared at it.

"She is going to hate us." Haruka breathed and Michiru let out a breath, Usagi's image popping into her mind.

"She probably does already." Michiru breathed painfully and Haruka spun, staring at her with surprise. "Let's go…" Michiru breathed pulling on her more and Haruka looked back at the door, the cries of anguish and pain still emanating from it.

-=-

To say the least, this was the hardest day she'd ever had and she wasn't even out of bed yet. It was just that feeling. The one you get when you know something was going to happen today that will really screw up everything. It made her pull the covers over her head and want to hide in the warm cocoon she had created. She could play the nightmare thing to her parents and she might get out of school. Doubtful but her parents were sympathetic last night. Probably because she was having a nervous breakdown. Being a teenager sucked. Her mom tried to sooth her that it was just these few years and after that everything would be fine.  
"Yeah right." She muttered to herself as she forced herself to the floor. Slowly she crawled to the bathroom and with a foot shut the door securely. She had to think positively. Maybe Luna didn't tell the girls about her. Not like she had admitted anything… Usagi thought as she slowly loaded her toothbrush with toothpaste. Although she did throw the cat out of her window and forbid her to ever speak her old name. She shook her head quickly. That girl's name, not her old name. She groaned and stuck the toothbrush in her mouth. Even in her mind she couldn't get things straight. With a sigh she looked into the mirror and continued brushing. It took her a second to realize her image was not brushing her teeth with her. Slowly Usagi's eyes widened as the blue eyes in the mirror narrowed.

"You threw my guardian out of a window." The voice spat at her and Usagi coughed, toothpaste splattering all over the mirror. Quickly Usagi pulled the toothbrush from her mouth.

"You are getting a little bit creepy here!" She spat at her reflection and Sailor Moon leaned towards her.

"Oh, I'm really threatened by the teenager who can't accept her destiny." The girl spat and Usagi gasped a bit offended.

"Excuse me. I am in grade 9 thank you very much. We don't make huge life decisions until we are in grade 11!" She growled wiping her mouth roughly.

"Yeah, well I have already made your decision. Give me my body!"

Usagi had to admit she was a little impressed. In all the years she's fought with her alter ego she had always been polite and a bit of a push over. Now she was fighting for what she wanted. True… she wanted to take over Usagi's body and totally kill everyone but at least the girl had gusto even though their was a snowball's chance in hell she was going to succeed.

"Sorry. My body. Get away from it!" Usagi cried reaching for the door handle to escape.

"They know."

As the doorknob turned in her hand she knew that she would never escape those two words. It had the effect of an icy bucket of water tossed into her ribcages. Immediately her heart exploded and froze at the same time. She spun, blonde strands flying as she encountered her own eyes, just older and wiser and full of guilt from crimes that had festered over a thousand years.

"I can be different. We can be different. They need me. Please…" Usagi stared at her fingers as they pressed into the glass, begging to be freed and she shook her head violently.

"You're lying! I can explain. I can fix it. When they know they won't want you!" Usagi cried yanking open the door and quickly shutting it as she raced to get ready for the day.

"They may not want you either." Sailor Moon whispered quietly as her gaze slowly fell, her image vanishing once more into the prison between time and space.

-=-

He was trying to listen. He was almost positive Mamoru was saying something very important about his feelings and the whole situation with him making out with Usagi in a tuxedo. He blinked.

"You did it again?" Motoki hissed absently and Mamoru let his head fall helplessly into his hands, a groan his only answer.

"I am such an idiot." He heard between fingers and Motoki let out a breath. He contemplated telling Mamoru he wasn't an idiot and this was all planned out that he and Usagi would be together forever… but he was still a bit pissed at his best friend for constantly making out with his underage best friend so he was going to let him suffer a while longer. He opened his mouth to retort when the doors to the Crown Karaoke Center slid open. Immediately his attention was drawn and he jumped over his counter to grab onto the new customer.

"I can't talk right now. I have to see them. Are they here?" She asked quickly, holding up a hand to Motoki and the blonde nodded.

"Yes, but I have to talk to you. It's an emergency." He said quickly and Mamoru glanced at the two with wonder. Usagi's eyes met Mamoru's and immediately she walked into his arms, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug eagerly, gently kissing her forehead in greeting.

"Good to see you. Love you. Bye." Usagi breathed, taking in a whiff of his scent before she proceeded onto matters that were no doubt about to implode. She walked past the two men and Motoki immediately walked after her.

"I don't think you understand. Usagi-chan." Motoki spat and she shook her head, walking towards the right room. He lunged forward and caught her, sending them both tumbling to the floor. "Don't go in there!" He spat through his teeth and Mamoru blinked looking at the two with wonder as they struggled on the ground, Usagi trying to get to the door and Motoki determined to hold her back.

"See Usako… He doesn't like your new friends either." Mamoru hissed and both stilled. Slowly they shot the upperclassman a look than immediately began fighting once more.

"I have to! Motoki I have to go in there." She hissed, her eyes wide staring into his own, hoping to communicate she knew exactly what was going on.

"They might kill you." He mumbled through tight lips and Usagi's eyes widened in horror.

"What?" She squeaked out when the door before them was suddenly thrown open. Two sets of eyes shot up to see very firm emerald orbs staring down at them with no expression.

"Makoto-chan." Usagi smiled lightly and the brunette let out a breath.

"Just who we wanted to see." She mumbled reaching down with a hand to pull the girl to her feet. Usagi gulped a bit over Makoto's rather strong grip and Motoki scrambled to his feet. He was about to offer an excuse to talk to Usagi quickly but the door was slammed in his face before he could even utter a hello, Usagi now behind it.

"Oh crap." He hissed and slowly glanced towards his best friend who was staring at him with a bit of worry. "She didn't pay." Motoki said a bit dejectedly as he pointed towards the door. Mamoru raised a worried eyebrow than produced a few yen and placed them on the table.

"Maybe you need sleep old friend." Mamoru said softly and Motoki let out a breath, watching his friend depart rather sadly.

"Well, at least I'm not making out with my younger, really hot best friend who is about to be barbequed by four really pissed ancient warriors." Motoki spat under his breath.

-=================-

If it is a little short have no fear... The next chapter is already half written.

Till then I can't wait to hear what you thought about this chapter.

Keep in Touch.

God Bless,

Marronett


	9. Confrontation

Title: Friends with Secret

Genre: Humor/Mystery

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Great thanks to my new friend Ilene who has been such a huge help in getting these chapters ready for all of you.

Thanks also for all who were so kind to review! It means alot. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

God Bless,

Marronett

----======----

Usagi bounded into the room away from Makoto and smiled happily seeing the three faces before her, lounging around the Karaoke room. The video screen was off now and none of the four girls looked like they were at all interested in turning it on.

"Ami-chan! You weren't at school. I got your homework for you. Are you feeling all right?" Usagi asked sweetly, pulling off her book bag. The room remained silent and it was taking a great effort for Usagi to keep a smile on her face and give nothing away.

"Are you her Usagi?" Ami's voice was quiet and calm and straight to the point. "Are you the Princess of the Moon?" The words were quiet and seemed to be the only noise in the entire space. Usagi glanced at the other three girls and turned back to Ami, confusion framing her features.

"Am I what Ami-chan?" Usagi asked quietly and suddenly the blue haired genius was out of her seat, her hand slamming against the table she was at loudly and Usagi flinched, stepping back from the abrupt movement.

"We know Usagi-chan. We know you are her. We figured it out." Minako hissed, her eyes narrowing a bit as Ami turned away from them all together, trying to get herself under control. "Your wrist looks good." Minako pointed out and Usagi gulped taking a step backwards. Her foot caught on her book bag and her frame tumbled over it, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Why did you lie to us?" Rei's voice entered the equation and Usagi blinked, her heart rate speeding up. "Why did you make us feel for years that we were useless? That we had nothing to live for but some dumb Prince that hated us!" Rei's voice rose, anger lacing each decibel and Usagi winced. She had to stay strong. But she wasn't… she wasn't strong. She'd never been strong and she needed them almost as much as they needed her but they couldn't have her the way that they were use to… they couldn't or the consequences would be devastating.

"I don't understand… why…" She began but the minute the words were out of her mouth she knew she didn't want to say them anymore. Her eyes started to blur as tears began to fill them. "I…" Usagi began and Makoto slowly pulled her to her feet. She couldn't lie anymore. Not to them… she loved them. "I love you guys. You have to understand that I didn't…" Usagi began than suddenly felt at a loss for words.

"Love? You love us?" Ami's voice hissed, as she turned around, her eyes red from crying. "Your love sucks Usagi-chan." She spat and tears slowly trekked down Usagi's cheeks. She deserved that.

"He doesn't know does he?" Minako asked quietly, her eyes bearing into Usagi's frame and immediately Usagi's eyes widened.

"You can't tell him. He wouldn't understand. He doesn't even know who this Princess is." She said quickly and Rei leaned forward. She had admitted it. It was her. "Look, I am not your Princess. She's a damn ghost following me around and stalking me. I may be her re-incarnation but she hasn't taken over me. She can't! You have to understand what an evil person she is…" Usagi began when suddenly she found herself pressed against a wall, pressure against her throat and she gasped.

"Do not dare speak against her." Makoto breathed heatedly, her eyes ablaze with fury and Usagi tried to gasp in air.

"What do you mean… she isn't a part of you?" Rei hissed stepping forward. Makoto released her and Usagi slid down the wall, her hand immediately grabbing her throat. She coughed, trying to let air get back into her lungs.

"I didn't… lie… I'm not… her…" Usagi hissed out, her voice trying to regain itself. "Not anymore…" Usagi breathed when suddenly she was lifted up once more, Rei dragging her across the room to deposit her into a chair.

"What do you mean not anymore?" Minako spat standing; her frame looming over her and Usagi shook her head.

"You all have no clue who she is. No idea what she did to our worlds." Usagi breathed with a shake of her head. "I will never bring her back. She is dead, you have to live with that!" Usagi cried and suddenly she let out a painful cry. Her hand traveled to her cheek where Ami's hand had slapped her.

"If she is dead… there is no purpose for us. I can't just be your friend Usagi. I have to be your guardian! It is what I am made for! What I live and breathe for! How dare you take it from me." Ami breathed out, anger in her voice and Usagi stared at her with horror.

"You kicked her out of your body." Rei breathed, anger trying to seep out of her and she tried to stay in control. "How long ago was that?" Rei hissed and Usagi turned tearful eyes towards her. She shook her head slowly and Rei rushed forward. "How long!" She demanded.

"Three years ago." Usagi whispered and Rei's eyes widened.

"How the hell is she still here?" Rei questioned and Usagi tried to get herself under control. Gently she rubbed the offended flesh of her cheek and tried to realize how much pain they must be in… that Ami-chan didn't mean it.

"What are you talking about? Not all of us are priestesses." Minako said quickly coming to Rei's side.

"When you expel your spirit it dies. Serenity should have died being apart from her body. How the hell did you kick her out of your body?" Rei asked, surprise in her voice at the feat as she stared at the frail blonde before them.

"It's easy to get rid of someone you hate." Usagi breathed and Makoto let out a breath. This was getting nowhere.

"Where is she?" A new voice spoke and Usagi gulped, her eyes focusing on the feline that wobbled up to her.  
"In my bathroom mirror last I saw her. I don't know. The outers always found her. Whenever you are in trouble she is there." Usagi breathed and Rei nodded.

"So, all we have to do is find her and put her back in your body before she flickers out of existence." She said emotionlessly and Usagi gasped horrified.

"You can't do that!" She yelled and Makoto huffed. "She is unstable! She fricken blew up an entire planet just for a Prince!" Usagi yelled than immediately covered her mouth, her eyes wide.

"What?" Minako breathed out and Luna shook her head.

"She isn't capable of that." Luna said sternly and Usagi's eyes narrowed.

"You think that rock is just a decoration?" She hissed and Rei shook her head.

"She can't. She wouldn't have the power." Rei said in denial, the outers' words from that morning fresh in her eyes.

"I'm the monster right? The one that killed your precious Princess… I am right here. I am her just without powers! I tried to kill the part of me that killed all of you!" Usagi suddenly screamed and Minako took a step back.

"She would never harm us. She loves us!" Minako growled back and Usagi slowly shook her head.

"After he died she believed the world needed to end… needed to feel her pain…" She whispered and that revelation dawned painfully on the four Senshi and two Guardians.

"But… the enemy is getting stronger, one day we will not be able to defeat them." Ami mumbled, her mind trying to digest the situation before her.

"The Outers can be there. Seriously these people should be dead by now! How the hell can they keep re-incarnating after the have been vaporized?" Usagi hissed and Minako took a shaky step towards her.

"You know who they are?" She quaked and Usagi glanced up quickly. "How much do you know Usagi? How much is hidden under that stupid bubbly exterior of yours?!" Minako's voice rose in anger and she let out a cry of frustration. "Why the hell do they tell you everything and leave us in the dark? Leave us broken wondering how we can fix the world around us!?" She screamed and Rei was soon around her, holding onto her tightly as their leader broke. Usagi sucked in a deep breath, her heart trying to escape to go out to the four broken before her.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to help you… I wanted you to live." Usagi whispered and she gulped when Ami bent down before her, their eyes inches apart.

"What life is there without you?" She whispered quietly and Usagi closed her eyes painfully and looked away.

"You may not understand my motives and you may hate me forever but I'm doing this for you. Doing it because I love you. She only cared for herself and her Prince!" Usagi cried, trying to make the women before her see reason, trying to make amends of the betrayal they felt because of her.

"Yeah, what a jerk she was for wanting to be loved." Makoto breathed and Usagi's jaw dropped.

"Are you going to let her back in your body?" Minako spat, her emotions getting under control as Rei's comforting arms held onto her. Usagi sucked in a deep breath and slowly shook her head.

"No." She whispered and Minako pressed her lips painfully together and tried to stop her tears in vain.

"Than get out." She responded and Usagi's eyes widened.

"No, wait! Don't do this!" She tried when Makoto's arms were underneath her, Usagi's book bag suddenly shoved into her stomach.

"We are sworn to defend this planet. We are sworn to defend its monarchy and if you are not with us you are against our goal, our duty." Minako said strongly, Rei's arms slowly leaving her as she found her strength from within.

"You are more than a duty!" Usagi screamed, kicking to try to get out of Makoto's strong hold.

"And you are more than a foolish little girl." Ami breathed in front of her and Usagi gulped, her jaw setting. "You were the most self-less person I had ever met… it was all a lie." Ami whispered, the dejection on her features evident as if someone had just told her every fairy tale was made up and Santa Claus never existed.

"How dare you!" Usagi screamed, anger finally lacing her voice as the anguish of keeping a secret so large it needed seven nine hundred page books to explain spilled out. "I protected you! Do you know what it was like to live alone without you!? To know you where there but never be with you? To see him everyday and know you could never have him? You know nothing about selflessness!" Usagi yelled and before she knew it she was out in the hallway, slamming against the opposite wall and the door slamming in her face.

"We have to get the Princess back in her body." Rei said quickly turning to her leader and Minako let out a breath, her eyes glued to the door.

"We can't." She breathed slowly and Rei's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean we can't? She is our Princess in some serious denial! In fact she may need some psychiatric help." Rei rationalized quickly.

"It's her choice. This is her life Rei. We can't force her to be a Princess if she doesn't want to be one." Minako breathed and Rei's jaw dropped a bit as that realization dawned on them.

"Than what do we do?" Makoto asked and Minako let out a breath.

"We are here for a reason. Whether Usagi accepts her destiny or not we are here to help Mamoru-san defend his planet." The leader of the Senshi said determined, even though deep down her heart was breaking. Her Princess didn't want to be with them. Their reason for existence… was rejecting them for reasons they didn't even understand. Minako blinked when she felt a warm substance rub against her leg. With a sad sigh Minako bent down and scooped Luna up tightly into her arms, gently rubbing at her fur trying to give her comfort. She knew exactly what the small cat was feeling. Useless.

"We need to tell Mamoru-san." Ami said strongly and Makoto blinked.

"Why? He wouldn't even believe us." The senshi of lighting hissed.

"He deserves to know his past. He deserves to know about her." Ami replied quietly and the four went silent. "He deserves to know she isn't coming back."

-=-

"Usagi-chan!" Motoki cried quickly skidding beside her. He checked her quickly for injuries as her eyes attempted to burn holes in the door she had so roughly been thrown out of. Apart from a few scratches and rug burns she seemed fine. "Usagi." He breathed; grabbing her face and making her eyes meet his. "You need to get up. You need to get out of here. Those girls are going to kill you." He said slowly, deathly serious and her eyes narrowed.

"They know nothing about anything." She hissed and he let out a breath and pulled her into his arms as she broke and tears began to seep through his shirt. "Why did this happen to me?" She began to mumble into his shoulder and he bit his lower lip knowing he could never give her an answer. Why she couldn't jus be normal… why they couldn't all be friends. He lifted her, slowly walking her down the hall and he wanted for the first time to tell her what he thought. She was an idiot. She should have accepted her destiny… she was running from it.

"Why can you not just control her?" He questioned finally and Usagi wobbled on her feet, wiping at her tears as the confusing question hit her.

"What?" She asked and his eyes bore into her.

"Why can you not just control her?" He repeated and immediately her back stiffened. "You know what happened… you know you can stop it… why can you not just give them all what they want?" He tried, his voice strained and her pain slammed once more into her chest.

"I don't trust myself… I've been traipsing around rooftops stealing kisses from a man I've loved since I was six who has no idea who I really am… do you think that is normal behavior for a person who has it together and you dare tell me that I should join forces with the most powerful and unstable being in the galaxy because you think I can control her?" She breathed, anger lacing her voice and he let out a breath.

"Ya know when you put it that way…" He began but she was already out the door. With a defeated sigh he lowered his head and knew he had crossed the line.

"Motoki… that is your name isn't it?" A voice hissed behind him and he tensed. "We should have a talk." The voice continued and Motoki sucked in a deep breath and slowly turned, his blue eyes meeting hers and the gaze of three others as they stood behind him. He dreaded the day this would come and now as he stood before it, before four angry ancient warriors he suddenly wasn't afraid. They weren't going to get anything out of him. Minako caught his stance of defiance and glanced behind her. Motoki blinked as Makoto made her way before him and his eyes narrowed. They played dirty.

-=-

Something strange was happening today. He hadn't seen Usagi for more than five minutes. True, he wasn't terribly upset with that. It was getting a bit uncomfortable with her and if he had to be honest… he didn't trust himself around her anymore. Truth be told it was not his fault. She was just such an amazing kisser… and he was in love with her. He groaned burying his head into his couch cushion. He was in love with her… that thought wasn't very depressing. In fact he had a good chance with her since Kenji liked him so much. Problem was that she was in love with his alter ego and he knew for a fact Kenji would have a huge issue with a freak dressed in a tuxedo that throws roses. Besides… she only saw him as a brother. Maybe he could win her over… his head rose at that thought. Maybe if he tried to woo her, maybe she would fall for him. She had to… He gulped a bit hopefully when his doorbell suddenly rang. He checked his watch and a smile lit his lips. No time like the present to start.

Though when he opened the door his smile quickly vanished.

"What are you doing here?" He spat annoyed as he walked away from the door, the four girls entering and shutting it securely behind them. Minako let out a breath, after their failed interrogation attempt upon Motoki the only thing that became more clear was the need to tell Mamoru everything. She was still pissed Motoki hadn't caved. At least now she trusted him a bit with their secrets… it was the reason he was still alive.

"We have to tell you something." Minako began and Mamoru crossed his arms across his chest with tolerance.

"This is my home. If you need something you should have written me a letter." He replied sarcastically and Minako let out a breath. They had all been through enough right now that they didn't want to put up with his shit. In fact that attitude must have been radiating off of them because he suddenly became serious. "What is it?" He asked a bit gentler and Ami cleared her throat.

"Do you remember a Princess… from your past. Princess Serenity of the Moon?" She asked hesitantly and Mamoru blinked a bit, his frame leaning against one of his living room walls.

"I'm sorry. Can't say I recollect but I don't really remember much from that time." He offered knowing suddenly this subject was incredibly important to them.

"You don't have to par say. Look, basically she is the reason for our existence. We were born to protect her. Within her, within her line was a crystal that was so powerful… well no one really knew how powerful." Makoto began and Mamoru was a bit taken aback.

"Might be powerful enough to destroy planets." Rei mused and Minako shot her a look.

"Prince, back then you guys were kind of a thing." Makoto filled in and Mamoru quirked an eyebrow, a smirk slowly falling on his lips.

"I had a thing with your lost Princess?" He offered and Ami let out a breath.

"Yes." She confirmed and Mamoru let out a laugh.

"All right. So what?" He asked and Minako pressed her lips together. So far he believed them… the next part he might not be so ready to hear.

"There may be a reason we are all here other than just to start the monarchy again." She said and Mamoru raised an eyebrow at her. "We believe that the um… thing as Makoto said that you and Serenity shared was rather…" Minako began when Mamoru suddenly cut her off.

"Serenity?" He questioned and Ami blinked.

"You've heard it before?" She questioned and Mamoru let out a breath.

"Well, yeah but this is silly. When we were kids Usagi was really into writing… she would write stories about a Princess named Serenity and some Prince named Eddie." He said, amusement floating to his features as he remembered her animated tales she would tell him. Immediately the atmosphere in the room shifted.

"That…" Rei cursed walking away from them and Mamoru blinked. These girls were losing their minds again.

"Serenity…" Minako began again, trying to regain herself. "Is our Princess. We have been looking for her ever since we have been awakened and we've finally found her but… Ok well here is the issue." Minako said finally cutting to the chase. "We believe your love affair with her was so strong that fate gave us all a second chance so that you two idiots can fall in love again." Minako spat and Mamoru's eyes widened a bit.

"Do you know how absurd that is?" He asked and Makoto fell into a chair.

"Yes." Ami mumbled. "But there is something else…" She began and Rei let out a breath.

"Usagi-chan is one of us." Rei spat, her hands on her hips and Mamoru looked at them and the serious looks on their faces only pissed him off.

"Are you seriously that crazy? Get out." He growled and Minako rolled her eyes.

"Why the hell would we lie about this? Why would we even be her friend?" Minako spat with a glare and Mamoru shook his head as his anger grew.

"She's wonderful. Why would you not be her friend?" He retaliated and Ami sighed a bit sadly.

"She's a liar." Rei hissed with a roll of her eyes and Minako shook her head. Not the right thing to say to him… Mamoru clenched his fists together.

"Get out now." He said strongly and Ami walked towards him.

"We would not lie to you. Usagi-chan has chosen to not join us… we will no longer bother you but we wanted you to know the truth. We wanted you to know that she is it for you. She's your true love. She's our Serenity… our Princess." Ami said softly and Mamoru was taken aback. They couldn't be serious. Usagi-chan was not a Senshi. She was not this famed Princess… his true love… that he might believe but… His brain tried to comprehend this when he noticed each bow and move towards the door.

"Stop!" He commanded and they stilled, turning back to him. "Are you trying to tell me my best friend in the whole world is some crazy Princess who can blow up planets?" He said, eyes wide with disbelief and Makoto let out a breath and held up a finger.

"You know, we haven't proven that." She mumbled and Mamoru felt his last straw break.

"Get out, never speak to me again. You have all lost your minds. Usagi is a normal teenage girl and she has secrets… but to know she is some anchient Princess and not tell me? Does she even know who I am?" He questioned and the girls looked at each other silently than Minako looked sadly at him.

"My Prince we do not know." She whispered and he shook his head.

"I am not your Prince. Out." He growled and once more they bowed their head to him. They had never acted that way in his presence.

"I think she knows." Ami said quietly and Mamoru stared a bit shocked at her. "I think she knows everything." She mumbled and he was taken aback by her heartbroken demeanor. After a few more seconds his door closed. He grabbed onto his head, afraid the new items turning in it would make him explode. This was not possible. Usagi… Serenity? The coincidence of the name was not lost on him. It couldn't be true… her a liar? True, she hadn't told him about her secret rendezvous with his alter ego and making out but he didn't have to tell her everything… still to be in the dark about something so huge? Maybe she just found out… The Senshi could be wrong, though Ami usually always was right… but Usagi chose not to be one of them? Why the hell did he believe aliens over his best friend in the whole world?!

His mind had little time to digest before an alarm went off within him. Someone was attacking his planet… Usagi and Serenity would have to wait.


	10. Embracing Destiny

Title: Friends with Secret

Genre: Humor/Mystery

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Great thanks to my Beta Ilene who has been such a huge help in getting these chapters ready for all of you. She painstakingly reads these and helps make them make a bit more sense. Go Ilene!!

Thanks also for all who were so kind to review! It means alot. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

God Bless,

Marronett

-=-

It took him a few days to recover from that mystery Senshi's attack. He had been in hiding from his master since then and now he was beyond angry. If his mistress found out about his failure he was sure he was not going to get another chance. His two fallen brothers didn't get another chance. His face fell a bit as he remembered their deaths. How she had taken their lives from them… if he could call their existence a life.

"Are you done yet?" The voice was dark and deep and Zoicite sneered hearing it. "Done wallowing?" His commander hissed towards him and Zoicite narrowed his eyes towards the tall white haired man.

"I am just finishing my plan. It isn't everyday one of those scantly clad twits gets the upper hand on us." Zoicite responded and he watched as his commander walked past him, brooding on that thought.

"Really? It seems like they get the upper hand a lot." He mused and Zoicite turned, his eyes ablaze.

"Not this time they won't."

-=-

Her frame flew backwards and when it hit the dirt though it was loose it still hurt like a brick wall. With a grunt Jupiter pushed herself to her feet, her eyes roaming in time to see Mercury fly past her. He was back and shortly after they left Mamoru's apartment he had attacked the park. And he was angry. She sucked in a deep breath and pushed herself to her feet. She could hear Venus yelling out orders and than Mars yelling her attack but in the pit of her stomach Jupiter knew that he was too angry, too strong… She shook her head. They needed Sailor Moon and she knew she would never come. She couldn't blame Usagi… she wouldn't come either. A tear slid down her cheek as she watched Mercury try to get to her feet. She wouldn't go down without a fight.

-=-

She felt a rumble within her. It was ominous and her eyes flickered towards her partner who had stilled walking as well.

"I feel it." She whispered and Michiru sucked in a breath when a flash suddenly caught her eye. Before she could think her partner was pulling her into a nearby alley.

"Your highness…" Michiru breathed as the form stood quietly before them.

"They are under attack." Sailor Moon rasped, her voice broken as if her throat was raw. "You have to go to them. You have to save them." She said quickly pointing behind them and Haruka looked at her partner than her Princess and agony came across her.

"Princess…" She breathed and Sailor Moon's face scrunched in pain, her image flickering and she shook her head violently.

"Stop looking at me and go! Save my warriors!" She rasped, her eyes angry with them for not obeying immediately.

"Princess they know the truth. They are probably talking to Usagi right now. She could save you!" Haruka began and Sailor Moon shook her head and moved to push the woman away. Her hands went through her and the three gasped. Sailor Moon shuffled back in horror.

"It's too late for me…" Sailor Moon breathed and Haruka shook her head, ready to fight her, ready to tell her that there was still time.

"Princess…" A broken voice suddenly spoke up and the three women stilled. Sailor Moon's gaze slowly fell to a tiny black piece of fur and her face broke.

"Luna?" She whispered and a whimper broke through them as the small ball of fur raced towards the flickering image. Surprise flittered to the Princess' eyes as she spied the talking black ball of fur. Immediately her heart broke, remembering the beautiful woman Luna was and now the cat she was cursed to be. Instantly the Princess dropped to her knees and opened her hands for her beloved guardian and when Luna went through her a sob tore through the dying Princess.

"No!" Michiru screamed rushing forward and Haruka caught her, preventing her from going through there fading Princess as well.

"She is young, she is stupid. I can convince her." Luna suddenly said determined as she once again was before her Princess. "She believes these lies about you." Luna said with a shake of her head and Sailor Moon sighed deeply. "They are lies…" Luna reiterated, her voice losing some of its confidence as she saw the crestfallen face of her leader.

"Probably not if she told you." Sailor Moon whispered and Luna shuffled back in alarm, her feet tripping over herself and she fell at Haurka's feet.

"You can't blow up a planet." Luna screeched and when she saw tears well within her Princess' eyes the truth slapped her like a wet fish.

"I did not know. I was so angry. The world had stolen him from me… they were all dead. All of them around me and I could not take it. I am so sorry. She was right all of this time, right to banish me from her but they will die without my power! Please, you three need to go save them!" The princess bellowed and Luna shook her head in disbelief. It was all true… Serenity had destroyed the galaxy… Usagi had banished her to save them, to prevent it from every happening again. Realization dawned upon Luna as the idea of an eleven or twelve year old Usagi flitted to her mind. A girl who knew the truth yet knew no one would believe her. Who had to carry the weight and burden alone knowing that everyone would hate her because they wouldn't understand. Usagi did it anyway, she banished her to save them, to prevent it from every happening again.

"She banished you." Luna repeated and the Princess nodded but was quickly growing impatient. They weren't listening and she felt her Warriors begin to lose their lead on the General that was attacking them. "She had the power to stop you." Luna whispered and the three looked at the cat with wonder before suddenly the cat bolted up and raced out of the alley. Haruka and Michiru looked surprised at the action than turned to their Princess who felt the rejection of it. The wind senshi quickly shook her head.

"We can't leave you." Haruka said distracting the Princess from the cat who had just exited.  
"I will not be the reason they die again. Do not disobey me. Save them." Sailor Moon mumbled, as she stood once more tall before them. Her life force was flickering away and she had accepted that. She did not deserve a second chance. They did and she

would not let Beryl destroy them when they had worked so hard to live in this life…

-=-

Her paws slid against the cement and she ignored the pain. When she escaped the alley her mind was focused. She had to find Usagi, force her to accept the Princess back into her body so she can save the Senshi. When she glanced around her, the surroundings suddenly dawned on her and her frame slid into a stop. After the girls had confronted Usagi, she had left them to follow the outers. She should have known. As she walked to the large open windows her red eyes caught the frame she was looking for. She was sitting inside, less than twenty feet away from the Princess. Sailor Moon had never left her… she was constantly following her. Of course… why would she not follow her other half? As a customer entered into the arcade she slid in after her, quickly making her way to the counter where the blonde was resting miserably, three empty milkshake glasses beside her.  
Motoki looked at one of his best friend's sadly as she laid her head on the counter.

"Do you think I am a murderer?" He heard her mumbled quietly and Motoki didn't know how to answer that. Was it murder if she was the real re-incarnation and she was still alive? Was it murder to kill one half of her soul? Suddenly Usagi let out a scream as teeth sunk into her ankle. He jumped as Usagi fell to the floor.

"Usagi!" He called, leaning across the counter to see her on the floor, a look of surprise on her face as a cat sat on her chest. Quickly he scurried around the counter, helping her to her feet as the cat jumped off, heading to the back room. He dragged Usagi back there and she gulped, following quickly after them. When the door shut, the cat spun on them, the urgency alerting both the clerk and the girl.

"They are under attack." She said quickly and Usagi's eyes widened. She quickly put a hand to her chest.

"I don't feel her, I don't feel her power. Why isn't she there?" Usagi quickly bellowed and the cat shook her head.  
"She's in the alley behind the arcade. She is dying. Look, I need your help. If you join with her…" Luna began and immediately Usagi shook her head, Motoki grabbing onto her to stable her. A dead cat in the back of his Father's arcade was not good for business.

"No, no her power is too strong." Usagi quickly said and Luna jumped on a box, quickly coming eyelevel with the teenage girl.

"I'll help you get rid of her once it's over. Please, let's just save them and I'll help you. I'm here for you." Luna tried and Usagi could only stare as confusion took over her brain.

"I don't think you understand. You just can't get rid of her that easily. We are talking about a cosmic force!" Usagi stuttered and Luna nodded, understanding completely… she knew the silver imperium crystal was powerful. It's power had drawn her and Artemis from Mau to serve it but learning that it had the ability to destroy planets… that was a bit sobering.

"We can figure it out. If they die, you're reason for existence dies as well. Whether you accept her or not you are her re-incarnation. Nothing about you is unique to you. You are her!" Luna said quickly knowing her time was running short. The words hit Usagi's chest and Motoki caught her as she stumbled a step back.  
"That's a bit harsh." He growled to the talking feline and Usagi gulped trying to gather herself. Nothing was unique about her? She had no life? She was just a reincarnation who kicked out her soul… delightful.

"Look, I don't mean to be a bitch but you have to save them! They died protecting you and you punished her for killing their home worlds. Don't let her win again by letting them die tonight!" Luna yelled, her eyes frantic and Usagi heard Motoki gulp behind her.

"Usagi, she's right. You are their only chance. If you let Makoto die without me giving her a kiss I will kill you." Motoki spat holding onto her and Usagi was having trouble breathing. She was still having a hard time believing a talking cat could make that much sense. Panic mode was in full swing but she had to take control of herself. True, if she accepted cosmic powers she may destroy the galaxy… but if she didn't… her senshi would die, the love of her life would die and he would lose his planet. Damn, no win win. She looked at the cat and defeat flickered across her features.

"You will help me?" Usagi breathed and Luna felt her eyes well with tears as relief began to flood through her.

"It is all I have ever wanted to do." Luna whispered and Usagi nodded quickly, and the cat immediately jumped into her arms. Motoki was pushing her towards the backdoor and Usagi knew she couldn't turn back now. She would think of the consequences later but for now life was at stake… her friends… her warriors.

The door burst open into the gray alley and slowly dulling cobalt eyes turned to the intruders, not having enough energy to make herself vanish. She feared if she did vanish she would never come back. Her eyes widened as she took in the girl and man before her. They rushed towards her and slowly Sailor Moon got to her feet.

Motoki slid to a stop, alarm immediately on his features. True, he knew about this. True he was very well aware they were the same person but seeing her… Seeing the flickering image before him he was overwhelmed with this. Usagi slid in front of the image and they stood, exactly the same height, same build… same everything.

"Touch me." Usagi said quickly as her evil twin stood before her. Sailor Moon gulped and gently shook her head.

"My power is too strong…" She breathed and Usagi was getting angry. "You were right Usagi. You have been right all along. I am dangerous, I just needed them… They are who I am." The tears that fell down Sailor Moon's face struck Usagi to her core. She knew exactly how she was hurting. The same ache had filled her heart for over six years now… each year as she watched her friends, the Senshi find their identity… each year that she prevented herself from being in their lives, from knowing them, having the opportunity to love them. Love… to hide from the only man she ever loved, loved before she even knew who he was. That was what convinced her long ago that it was real love… because she loved him before she knew and she hoped that would be the case with him but that wasn't what was important right now.

"It isn't bad to need people. We all need someone. They need you." Usagi began and Sailor Moon's small frame was silently racked with sobs, her image flickering badly. "It's ok to need someone as long as you don't need them so much that you can't live without them. We can't blow up a planet if they die!" Usagi cried out, trying to make the girl before her see reason. See the folly in what she had done.

"I just wish you could have understood what it felt like…" Sailor Moon whispered quietly and Usagi shook her head.

"Well, let's prevent that feeling from ever happening again." Usagi said, her voice shaking a bit as she held out her arm towards the woman she had fought for years. The woman she swore she would never become but knew deep down she couldn't fight. They were the same… without one another they were incomplete like a book without a story. Sailor Moon saw the flesh colored digits before her and glanced up at the bright blue eyes she hadn't seen in the mirror for a thousand years.

"Moon…" Sailor Moon breathed and she reached out, clasping her hand around Usagi's small wrist, her fingers wrapping around her arm as Usagi did the same, sparks beginning to fly from them. "Prism…" She continued and Motoki took a step back, quickly scooping Luna into his arms as the sparks continued to grow. He could feel the swell of power begin to surround him and his heart beat fast in his chest, afraid this wouldn't work… afraid they would die.

"Power!" Usagi screamed the word at the top of her lungs and as if lightning had struck the power exploded and Motoki flew backwards, buffering Luna's fall with his own body as a surge shot through the alley than a brilliant flash of white light as it shot high into the air. The ground seemed to rumble beneath them and when the light faded Motoki jumped to his feet, his legs a bit wobbly as his eyes strained to see beyond the smoke.

A white-gloved hand swatted the remaining smoke away as a heavy sigh left her lips. The power that was surging within her veins was welcome and it sent a jolt of familiarity through her as well as a completeness she hadn't felt in years.

"At least my legs are cut out for short skirts." The Senshi said before them and Motoki let out a breath.

"Is it you Usagi?" He asked softly and when he caught her blue eyes sparkling he knew the answer. She placed a gloved hand over the big red bow at her chest and let out a breath.

"All me. Usagi and Serenity." Sailor Moon breathed and Luna could only stare, overwhelmed by the signature she was giving off almost five feet away. They watched in silence as she stretched her fingers in her glove, wobbling a bit on her heels as she tried to adjust to the power surging before her. When she lifted her eyes to them, tears lingered behind her lids. "Ya know… I use to love being Sailor Moon." Her voice was almost gone with the passing wind it was so soft and Motoki felt his heart go out to her. "I was really good at it. It was the first thing I was ever really good at." Usagi stuttered out and when she caught the sympathetic faces of her the two gathered reality once more hit her. With a giant gulp of air she composed herself. "Let's see if I still got it." She said quickly. "I have to go now. Motoki try and keep as many people here and out of harms way. I'll be back." Sailor Moon said quickly and Motoki nodded. He watched with a few graceful jumps she was gone, jumping roofs to her new destination. Luna jumped out of his arms as well and Motoki said a small prayer.

"Please let them all come back alive and let this not be a mistake…" He whispered.

-=-

By the time she made it to the battle she could see clearly Zoicite was ready to give his last strike at the four fallen warriors. The only ones holding him back were Neptune, Uranus and Tuxedo Kamen and she could sense they didn't have much left to keep him back. She jumped, diving towards the area and landed with a bit of a thud. So much for remembering everything.

"Stop!" She screamed, almost amazed at how her voice carried so far. Everyone turned to stare at her and she gulped a bit. She felt strength bubble within her and with a confident breath she finished, "I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Love and Justice! In the name of the Moon! I shall punish you!" She monologued and immediately Neptune and Uranus spun, surprise and shock upon their faces.

"So, that is your name." Zoicite spat, his eyes narrowed.

"Finish them." A voice suddenly said into the air and Zoicite balked, surprised his Commander was there to watch him. Than he remembered the battle and what the outcome would be… what a great time for him to come and watch. He lifted his hands, pulling together all of his power, all of his anger and hatred towards them and was ready to snuff out their spark of life.

"Moon Twilight Flash!"

He fired as her words hit the air and Uranus and Neptune dove, trying to protect the senshi they were nearest. Tuxedo Kamen jumped, pulling Mercury into his arms as he dashed towards Jupiter to get them away from the blast. The blinding white light that shot from Sailor Moon hit Zoicite's attack and rumbled like a roaring lion back towards him. All of his power, all his anger and her power, unlike any he had ever seen barreled at him with such force and speed he could only stare horrified as it smashed into him, disintegrating him into the nothingness he had felt his whole life. Kunzite watched in horror as his brother vanished, his life force flickering out before him and with anger he flashed upon the small sailor who had taken him and in an instant he was gone. His Queen would need to know about this.

Her boots crunched across the grass as she made her way to the nearest fallen.

"Is she ok?" Sailor Moon quickly asked, her hand grabbing onto the unconscious Venus and Neptune grabbed onto her Princess.

"Princess…" Neptune cried, tears suddenly leaking from her eyes and Sailor Moon swatted her hand away.

"Yes, but not now. We have to get them to the Temple. Can you help me?" Sailor Moon implored and the ocean goddess nodded quickly, her hands immediately pulling Venus up and supporting her. "Uranus!" Sailor Moon cried, rushing to the wind senshi's side. She too grabbed onto her and Sailor Moon let out a breath. The time for reconciliation was not now.

"Thank you." Uranus whispered and Sailor Moon blinked than felt the emotion begin to well within her.

"What for growing up and accepting destiny?" She breathed and Uranus let out a small chuckle.

"No, for killing that asshole." She responded and Sailor Moon smiled a bit at that.

"Who are you?" A voice suddenly said beside her and Sailor Moon gulped and her hand pressed against her eyes, a red mask forming over them hopefully hiding her identity from the man she loved. "Where are you taking them?" Tuxedo Kamen demanded, his body a bit unsettled as he approached the blonde senshi.

"I have to heal them. Thank you for your help your highness but you are no longer needed." Sailor Moon said quickly, her voice trying to deepen as his penetrating eyes took in her form.

"I will go with them. They are my planet's sole protection. I can help them. Please let me." He responded, his sincerity evident and his suspicion of her annoying. With a lame nod Sailor Moon agreed and within a minute, the eight were gone.

-=-

She shifted a bit uncomfortably in her boots. They were higher than she remembered. In fact they were only half an inch when she was ten. Now they looked three. She gulped uneasily as her eyes drifted from her heels to the man who was still stalking the room. Why in the world was he still here? Uranus and Neptune left awhile ago, promising to return when they awoke so they all could have a nice long talk. Fun.

The great fire roared in the middle of the room as the four warriors lay asleep around it. They were covered with cuts and scrapes but the major damage had been avoided. She had arrived just in time… a phrase like that once jovial was now terrifying. They just needed a good nights sleep and they would be fine in the morning. She would debate with herself later if she would be there when they woke up. Half of her screamed to be there while the other half was terrified. She wondered how long it would take for them to be one again… not two separate opinions dwelling in one body. That was another reason she was standing uncomfortably. Her Serenity side was dying to rush into Tuxedo Kamen's arms. She herself wouldn't have minded doing that but she also had enough sense to realize she was still lying to him and if he found out he would be pissed. She shook her head, trying to clear her head of two sets of thoughts. It didn't matter, Luna was going to help her get rid of Serenity and than… than they would all be fine.

"Are you ready to talk to me yet?" The voice startled her and she visibly jumped, her blue eyes blinking behind the red mask that covered half of her face.

"Forgive me. I have been preoccupied." Sailor Moon responded with a small bow. She wanted to curse herself. Contractions, Serenity! Hello! She growled into her brain when she suddenly heard Tuxedo Kamen let out a breath, his top hat in his hand and she gulped nervously up at his face. He had removed his mask long ago. That she found surprising though not very disappointing. He was so pretty. She clenched her fingers screaming once more into her head. Get a grip!

"Are you their Princess they have waited for?" He asked quietly, unnerved that she still had her mask on. The hair was unmistakable. Long blonde locks in two odango. Looked awfully suspicious but he had decided before he even entered the battle this was not his Usagi. He had held his Usagi in his arms and saw this Warrior at the same time defeat Zoicite a week ago. They could not be the same person yet as he looked at her he could see how the senshi had got it wrong. He would inform them of that emphatically once they were recovered. Usagi may hide some things but nothing that big.

"I hardly think I was worth the wait." She responded quietly, her eyes staring into the fire before them, her mind finally under control.

"Serenity. It's the name of a goddess of the Moon in mythology." He began and Sailor Moon smiled a bit, feeling Serenity light up like a 100 watt bulb within her.

"Endymion is quite a popular name in mythology as well." She mused and he smirked a bit.

"Yes, but I was a little more than a Shepard." He responded and Sailor Moon exhaled deeply wanting to laugh at his joke. She loved it when he was playful and it was something he only did around her or Motoki. When she realized this fact her eyes widened in surprise, why the hell was he that comfortable around her now? Without warning she answered his question, her Princess side taking over.

"You were still in love with me though." She mused and he pressed his lips together silently. "I don't think you remember though." She continued quickly, taking over her mind once more and with a small nod he confirmed it. "Just because you loved me once does not mean you have to love me now." She finished, Serenity regrettably agreeing within her as she looking back towards the fire, an understanding smile on her lips.

"Well… you are kind of weird." Mamoru said suddenly and surprise lit Sailor Moon's eyes and laughter suddenly bubbled from her lips. "I mean the short skirt and the mask thing might be a little kinky but it just doesn't do it for me." He said lightly and Sailor Moon shook her head playfully, a smirk on her face. Oh she loved him when he was playful…

"I imagine bunny pj's do it for you then?" She teased and he looked a bit hurt at the suggestion than relaxed before her. Her presence was calming, soothing… he felt like he'd known her forever. Apparently he had. Besides the point.

"So, you have been spying on me." He mused quietly and Sailor Moon's face colored dramatically and her eyes widened.

"I am so sorry. I did not mean…" She quickly shut up, knowing if she kept blabbing she would tell him she knew he liked them because she was wearing them when he made out with her.

"That's another turn off. I think we are doomed." He said with a sigh stepping close to her and Sailor Moon shook her head, a smile on her lips.

"I am here to help you your highness. It is my fault you are the only surviving planet… for my crimes I will be under you forever." She whispered and Mamoru nodded a bit, confused and realizing sleep was begging upon his doorstep.

"That's a little haughty to assume you used to outrank me." He mumbled and one of her eyebrows rose playfully.

"You always did hate how I was better than you." She breathed and he couldn't stop the laughter that hit him. He quickly stifled it and pressed his lips together.

"Is that what ended our relationship? My pride over your vanity?" He mused and a sad smile took over her features.

"You died saving me from some evil psyco bitch who was madly in love with you." She whispered, turning the conversation dramatically.

"How do you remember this?" He questioned, suddenly sobered as his eyes bore into hers.

"I had a really bad nightmare once." She replied quietly and Mamoru gulped a bit.

"I panicked when you died. I think I loved you too much… I was young and stupid." She breathed and Mamoru blinked.

"Thanks." He responded dryly as he placed his hat back upon his head. She spun and grabbed onto him in order to apologize but a spark shot through them and he jolted back, her hands immediately dropping though half of her desperately wanting to cling on.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." She said hastily and he nodded and smiled a bit at her.

"I am sure you were worth saving." He said quietly and she gently shook her head.

"Well, to be honest… I was so pissed you died I killed all your people and the rest of the galaxy." She said quickly, unease hitting her and surprise lit across his face.

"You destroyed a galaxy because of me?" He snapped and she gulped nervously.

"I told you I loved you too much!" She whined and he shook his head and exhaled.

"Well, just don't do it again ok?" He growled and she blinked.

"What fall in love with you?" She said confused and he looked at her oddly.

"No, destroy the galaxy." He hissed and she nodded quickly. "But I wouldn't fall in love with me either, just in case." He continued and she nodded, turning a bit away from him. "I'm afraid… I love someone else." He breathed and Sailor Moon tilted her head and turned to him, watching as the memory of whoever it was danced across his face happily.

"Good for you." Sailor Moon breathed and he glanced up at her again than nodded.

"Please let me know if they need anything else." He said, placing his mask back over his eyes. "Oh, and don't tell them I helped them. It works better if we all hate each other." He said with a smile and Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes a bit at him oddly.

"Than why so nice to me?" She questioned and slowly he took her gloved hand in his and kissed it charmingly.

"I suppose we at least can be friends." He breathed over her skin. "I mean I might have a dream one day and remember you naked and I don't want it to be awkward." He mumbled and she yanked her hand away from him.

"Leave now." She hissed with a bit of laughter and with a tip of his hat he was gone.


	11. Two in One

Title: Friends with Secrets

Genre: Drama, Humor, Romance

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I no own Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes:  
Here is the latest update. It was a bit difficult to get out so I hope it is clear. Enjoy! It hopefully will be amusing. I thought it was a bit funny, hope you do too. :)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Her foot tapped uneasily on the floor as morning light began to trickle in through the closed blinds. She hadn't got any sleep and it wasn't cause she missed her awesome fluffy bed. Rei's was rather nice. She didn't get any sleep because she was having skitzo attacks. She needed these girls to wake up and fix her pronto. Sure, they hated her right now and she certainly wasn't too thrilled with them but half of her wouldn't let her leave and that half at the moment was stronger due to her lack of sleep. This day sucked almost as bad as yesterday.

"Good Morning Usagi." A voice yawned as it padded up beside her.

"Are you not going to tell me good morning too Luna?" Usagi questioned and immediately the blonde blanched and stomped her foot annoyed. "Stop answering for me! You need to stay in my mind and shut up!" Usagi yelled at herself and Luna took a step back alarmed.

"Apparently not a good morning for you." Artemis mumbled walking up to them and the blonde fell to the floor in a heap, crossing her arms across her chest as a whineful expression took over her features.

"I'm a schizophrenic. Help!" The blonde whined quietly and Luna cast a careful glance at her companion in alarm.

"It's ok Usagi-chan. We can fix this." She breathed comfortingly as she gently placed a paw on Usagi's knee. Without warning the blonde grabbed the cat and cuddled her into her arms. Luna gulped and after maneuvering enough so she could breath she took comfort in her Princess' embrace.

A moan entered the room and Usagi blinked, her eyes intently watching as Makoto rolled over to only let out an eep of pain. Minako sat up immediately at the noise than let out a cry as she grabbed her shoulder.

"Ow!" Minako yelped, her eyes wide at the pain and quickly she scanned the room. "Ami!" She hissed and the blue haired genius whined and pulled the blanket more over her head.

"Rei!" Ami mumbled under her blanket and the priestess groaned as she opened her eyes staring at the ceiling before her.

"Did anyone get the number of the Mack truck that hit us?" Rei coughed out and Makoto tried to make it to her feet.

"Where are we? Are we dead?" The Lightning senshi said in a panic and Minako glanced around and shook her head.

"Not unless heaven is Rei's temple." The blonde leader hissed and Makoto fell onto her butt with a confused expression.

"How did we defeat him?" She questioned and Minako's eyes were already on the answer.

"Good Morning Ladies." A cheerful voice said into the air and the five girls turned to the new intruders. "We brought breakfast." Michiru chimed happily, two full bags in her hands as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Up Princess." Haruka smiled gently pulling Usagi to her feet and the young girl looked at her a bit annoyed. Gently she kissed Usagi's forehead than left to follow after her partner. Instantly the four warriors were on their feet, their eyes bearing into the blonde before them.

"Princess…" Ami repeated, her eyes wide. Usagi pressed her lips together tightly, fighting hard the urge within her to run to all the girls and scream their names in happiness. She didn't want to send them all into shock. Also, she was still pissed at them they acted so evilly the other day.

"She saved you." Luna filled in and Usagi released her than let out a panicked breath. "And she saved your Princess." Luna filled in and Ami's eyes instantly went to Usagi and she saw the anger on her face at that statement.

"Apparently she didn't do it happily." Ami mumbled a bit confused and Usagi wrapped her arms around herself. It looked like she was fighting an imaginary adversary. Was she still asleep? Ami scratched her head.

"Arg! Enough! You have to help me!" Usagi suddenly cried and immediately concern came to all the girls and they rushed towards her. They may have there differences but when they heard her voice cry out in need they couldn't stop themselves from answering. She was their friend. "She's in my head and she's so excited to see you except she can talk through my voice and we are two completely different people. She totally wanted to jump Mamoru last night and I had to stop her and she won't shut up and I didn't get any sleep and I am still angry at all of you cause you are a bunch of whiney bitches and… AH!!!" Usagi cried out, covering her eyes in pain as tears began to form. The girls all looked at her with great alarm.

"Did you catch any of that?" Makoto asked quietly to Rei and the priestess nodded.

"Only heard she is going crazy." Rei breathed and Usagi began to sob and Ami quickly pulled her into her arms.

"I hate being two people…" Usagi whined and Minako couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips.

"Thank you Usagi-chan." Ami breathed soothingly and Usagi clung to her desperately.

"Don't worry Usagi… we can fix this." Minako soothed and Usagi released Ami to fall into the blonde's arms. Ami laughed a bit at Usagi's trademark dramatics and Rei couldn't help the smile that hit her either. They all felt it. Usagi was giving off this aurora that was intoxicating to them. It was something they had always felt from her but it was amplified by ten. Her princess was inside her… she was home and finally their purpose was restored. She had accepted the Princess for them… even though she hated that part of her. Usagi was truly their friend…

"Ugh I was such a bitch. I'm so sorry." Ami suddenly blurted and Usagi lifted her head in surprise to spy the girl. "I would still be your friend if you killed my Princess." Ami said begrudgingly and Usagi's eyes widened.

"What?" Usagi gasped and Minako shot the genius a look. She was willing to agree they had been a bit harsh and mean with Usagi but she didn't know if she would go that far… "You should have not been so with Usagi! She was doing the right thing. Everything she said about me was true." Usagi suddenly said and the blonde groaned, annoyed the twit Princess was speaking through her. Minako gasped and immediately her hand was on Usagi's ear twisting it painfully.

"YOU BLEW UP OUR PLANETS FOR A MAN?!" She screamed and the voice rung in the small blonde's ear. "If your mother knew…" Minako said angrily and Makoto gently pried Minako's fingers off Usagi's ear, the blonde collapsing in Rei's arms. "I am soo angry at you… Usagi was right in kicking you out!" Minako cried and Rei let out a breath.

"You are being a bit bi-polar right now." Rei chimed as she gently put Usagi back on her feet.

"She killed our families…" Minako began and Makoto let out a breath.

"Look, if she hadn't Beryl had. We aren't those people anymore… we have to move on and live life now. Sadly… Usagi is two people right now. Perhaps we should work on her problem." Makoto explained rationally as she motioned to the blonde who had tears in her eyes at Minako's anger.

"Fine. Serenity is coming out!" Minako yelled storming into the kitchen. Usagi brightened.

"Yes!" She cried happily and Ami gripped her shoulder.

"Look, I forgive you and stuff but you need to be who you are meant to be Princess. There might be consequences if you let her die that might actually affect you. I want her to live and you to be her because I love you so much but what if something happens to you if we take her out and she dies? There are to many variables… too many questions without answers." Ami began and Usagi's face turned to a scowl.

"Ah sweet Amille. Always for me." Usagi mumbled than she narrowed her eyes at the floor. "Wait till she remembers how great her family was till you blew them up." Usagi spat to herself and Ami's eyes widened.

"No more talk of that." Rei said quickly as she pushed Usagi towards the kitchen. She didn't remember her past that much and did not want to… Makoto was right. They had to live in the present. Had to live this life.

-=-

"We're you always schizophrenic?" Rei questioned as she leaned upon the kitchen table, toast between her fingers.

"Hey! Be compassionate." Ami snapped, gently rubbing Usagi's back as they all began to engulf the breakfast the outers had made.

"Hello, she is schizophrenic." Rei retaliated and Usagi nodded.

"I don't ever remember her being like that." Michiru commented calmly over a cup of coffee and Haruka let out a breath of annoyance at Michiru's slip. Slowly everyone's attention turned to her except Usagi who quickly became enamored with her plate.

"You knew her before?" Makoto asked, annoyance in her voice and Minako's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, we never did cover your connection in this whole thing." She snapped and Michiru sighed.

"They trained me." Usagi confessed through a mouthful of food.

"We found her when she was ten. Her power signature tipped us off. We stayed with her till she was twelve at which point she eradicated our Princess from her body." Haruka filled in. "She was only Usagi then… she never had two people trying to speak through her at once."  
"I am here because she kicked me out. I was a part of her subconscious yet when we separated I was reborn. It almost does not make any sense." Usagi suddenly piped up and all eyes turned to her. Usagi's eyes rolled in annoyance. "You deserved to be kicked out." She hissed to herself and Makoto slowly took a bite of her toast, surprise on her features. "Well, now you have to deal with the consequences." Usagi huffed to herself and the blonde let out a whine and her head hit the table in anguish.

"Creepy." Minako mumbled with a shake of her head.

"So, she was normal before. See, the Princess made a good point. She didn't technically exist until Usagi kicked her out." Rei began and Usagi lifted a finger, her face still against the tiled table.

"Exactly!" She cried and than groaned at herself.

"Well, how do we make them one person?" Makoto mumbled, her heart going out to the confused teenager.

"No, we have to get the Princess out of her. I promised her." Luna said suddenly jumping to the counter. Michiru spit coffee across the room at the statement but Luna held her ground.

"You promised her what?" Haurka hissed and slowly Usagi's head lifted.

"I promised her. She deserves to have her own life. We have to get the Princess out of her." Luna said strongly and Minako gulped a bit.

"What about the Princess? Was anyone listening to my rant earlier?" Ami asked quietly and Luna let out an annoyed breath.

"Are any of your old selves living in you? No. You are their reincarnations… they are your memories and your powers. Usagi was wise to kick the Princess out. She has destructive powers and now she is trying to take over Usagi's body." Luna explained and Usagi's eyes widened.

"I am not! I did not even want to be in here. She forced me in here. I do not want to take over anything, I want to make sure I do not hurt anyone anymore!" Usagi suddenly cried out. "Oh get a grip." She retaliated.

"Well, she killed Zoicite. We could take the Princess out. We probably don't need her power anymore." Rei rationalized and Usagi looked at her a bit hopeful.

"But I saw another general there who told Zoicite to finish you off." Haurka piped up and than Usagi nodded quickly.

"There are four generals and Beryl herself." She filled in and than a dawning came across her face. "I can't get rid of you." She breathed and the six looked at the blonde with surprise. "You have to get rid of me. I cannot go against Beryl." Usagi continued and the blonde shook her head. "They can't fight without your power. Look, you have to stay but for the love of God please shut up!" Usagi whined and a conflicted face came across her features. "Do you think I like making you crazy? I would love to shuttup as you say it but I cannot. I am trapped in here with you." She filled in and Usagi let out a whine and grabbed her head. "Ugh how can I keep you and than get rid of you at the same time?" She screamed and silence overtook the room.

The scene had been a tad bit disturbing. Usagi's voice would change a bit in inflection each time she became herself or the Princess. It was a bit painful to watch. Though they loved their Princess, they also loved Usagi and guilt spread through a few of them that she was going through this for them… Slowly Ami reached out to once again nervously stroke Usagi's back. Rei cleared her throat.

"I may have an idea." She gulped and the blonde turned to her with extreme hope. "But it might hurt." Rei finished and Usagi gulped shrinking back a bit and a small whine left her lips.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	12. Not letting things Left Unsaid

Title: Friends with Secrets

Genre: Drama, Humor, Romance

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I no own Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes:

Sorry its taking so long but this story isn't easy to write you know!! Here is the next chapter and I just wrote it today so please excuse any grammatical errors... I tried to fix what I could before posting. This is a special gift to you in honor of my birthday so I hope you like it and hopefully next week I can wrap this up... It has about two chapters left I think so.. YAY! Ending and Closure!

Enjoy!

-=-

Usagi shifted uneasily until a hand clamped down on her leg forcing her to still.

"You might want to hold still." Rei breathed as the great fire roared before them. Usagi and Rei sat side by side closest to the blaze as the others sat cross legged about five feet away from them in a semi circle around the great fire.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea. Maybe we should just let her stay." Usagi tried a bit uneasily and then she let out a grunt. "Oh swell idea genius." She breathed and Usagi whined.

"I'm not going to set you on fire. Chill." Rei hissed and went back to concentrating.

"Do you feel that?" Haruka suddenly whispered to her partner and Michiru blinked feeling the distinct rumble through her chest as well. She glanced around the room eyeing the other Senshi. They looked like they hadn't felt it.

"What is that?" Usagi suddenly blurted out and Michiru and Haruka quickly shot a look to each other.

"What? I didn't touch you yet." Rei blurted getting annoyed and suddenly Usagi was on her feet, panic coming to her features.

"Tell me you feel that!" She yelled suddenly and Michiru and Haruka were on their feet.

"Yes Princess." Haruka confirmed and Michiru quickly fished out her mirror.

Minako and Ami jumped to their feet.

"What are you talking about?" Minako uttered, her senses on high alert.

"Why is it getting dark at one o'clock in the afternoon?" Makoto breathed as she slowly stood, Rei's gaze following her towards the window where ominous clouds had begun to form outside.

"I think I feel it now."

"Serenity…" A voice echoed through the small temple room and Usagi jumped back, Rei scrambling to her feet and away from the great fire as it died suddenly than roared back to life with a black twinge around it. "How kind of you to come back to life." The voice continued in a deep hiss that shook the girls to their core.

"Why is the creepy fire talking?" Makoto hissed to Ami and Ami shook her head quickly.

"Don't think it's the great fire anymore." She whispered and as she spoke a face began to swirl through the flames and immediately Haruka and Michiru were flanking Usagi.

"Beryl." Usagi breathed and than lightning shot outside and the girls ducked.

"I've had enough of you dear princess. You've destroyed my minions and so now I feel it important to destroy your world and rebuild it as my own." She began, her red eyes blazing furiously into the blonde's blue.

"This is not your world. I will not let you take this kingdom from Endymion." Usagi suddenly yelled and Usagi could have kicked herself. Stupid princess!  
"Oh… so Endymion is here as well? Why… isn't this an interesting development." Beryl cooed, her pale features forming into a smirk.

"Way to go idiot." Usagi hissed at herself and she sunk a bit lower.

"Well, seems I have a kingdom to destroy and a Prince to claim. Let's see if I can kill you this time before you destroy the galaxy again shall we?" The evil queen taunted, her ominous laughter filling the room until suddenly the great fire went out.

Rei stepped away from the valve that had dropped water onto her grandfathers' precious flame. She turned towards her Princess and quickly ripped off her ceremonial robes as she rushed towards her, the others doing it as well.

"We have to go." Rei breathed and Usagi shook her head.

"I cannot go against her!" She screamed and than Usagi slapped herself.

"Get a grip! Everyone is going to die if we don't go fight!" She yelled at herself and than Usagi jolted forward. "No, everyone will die if we fight!"

"Make up your mind!" Minako yelled and grabbed onto Usagi.

"I'm ready." Usagi breathed meeting her eyes and than Usagi jerked away from Minako. "No we can't!" Serenity cried once more and Usagi suddenly gasped. "Oh my gosh." Usagi breathed and Ami grabbed onto her.

"What? What is it?" She breathed and Usagi suddenly got the energy and stifled the Princess into a corner of her mind.

"Look I am ready to fight and I will try my hardest to not blow up the galaxy." She said sturdily looking at her Senshi.

"Yeah, not sure if that is going to make me feel real comfortable about this situation." Makoto breathed honestly and Luna pushed through them.

"Look we have no choice! I'll remain by her side and help her." Luna breathed and everyone blanched.

"You can't. You will easily be killed!" Rei breathed picking her up.

"Look, this is my fault. I promised I would be with her." Luna breathed and Usagi nodded.

"Great… you guys work this out. I have to go tell Mamoru that I've loved him my entire life before I get killed by some psycho evil queen." Usagi said with determination and before anyone could stop her she took off.

"Seriously now?!" Ami yelled after her.

"What other time is she going to do it?" Minako hissed than turned to the outer Senshi. "Hello? Why are you standing here? Go after her and make sure she gets to the battle!" She spat pointing towards the door. "We'll hold Beryl off until you get there."

Haruka and Michiru glanced at each other.

"That is a suicide mission Minako." Haruka breathed and Minako held her ground as the other three senshi quietly accepted their fate.

"Please go protect our Princess and get her butt there will you?" She repeated again and Haruka nodded with a bow of her head.

"Yes ma'am." She whispered and than both outer senshi were gone.

Minako let out a steadying breath as Rei held onto Luna tightly.

"Ready to go out fighting ladies?" She breathed and Rei nodded, Makoto nodding as well.

"No other way to go out." Makoto whispered putting her hand out in the middle of them. Minako quickly covered it followed by Ami and Rei.

"At least we found her." Minako breathed, tears slightly beginning to form in the bottoms of her eyes.

"We did." Ami confirmed with a sad smile and than they broke and quickly transformed. They had a destiny to meet.

-=-

She felt it coming. The sky was darkening further as she ran through the streets. It was as if a tornado was coming about to devour all of Tokyo. Her brain was a muddled mess but she was determined enough to so what she should have done when she was twelve and she had no time left.

Beryl was close. She could feel it and as the elevator dinged she knew that for once in her life she had to be honest. Honest with herself obviously in accepting stupid fate that never gave her a chance at another option and honest with the one person she knew in this life and her last one… she couldn't live without. She gulped unsteadily as she raced from the elevator towards his door. The girls weren't far behind so she only had a few moments and in those few moments there was no way she could say everything but perhaps she could say one thing…

The girls were mistaken. Stupid aliens. Now he was really going to deport them off of his planet. If anything happened to his Usagi… He stilled as he tried to push that thought out of his head. At the thought of her in danger it felt like a thousand knifes had entered him and he'd rather suffer that than lose her. He loved her. His breath hitched. He loved her. He was in love with her… her his precious best friend and only family whom he had racily made out with on numerous occasions with a mask. He felt a pang of pain hit his heart. She loved him… but it wasn't him… not the real him. He shook his head. These were thoughts to dwell on later when the world wasn't ending. He could feel it ominously dwelling as the sky churned outside before him. He felt the rumbles deep within his soul as if the evil was calling him, calling him to put up a fight for his planet. And he would put up a fight. Quickly he grabbed his key, messily throwing on his jacket as he headed towards the door when a loud knock started pounding on it. Confused he opened it and all the air left his lungs.

"Usako…" He whispered, the disheveled form on his doorstep. "I was just coming to find you, the girls think…" He trailed off realizing that if she wasn't who they said she was, she might think he was crazy for accusing her of being an alien superhero Princess. Suddenly she lunged forward, her fingers grasping onto his lapels.

"Mamo-chan… I don't have much time, I'm so sorry all of this is happening. It's so crazy and sudden and… and the world is ending!" She screeched and Mamoru let out a breath wrapping his fingers around her own.

"Usagi… the world isn't ending. It's going to be all right." He whispered soothingly and her bright blue eyes looked up at him and he was caught. He had never seen her like this.

"Mamo-chan… whether the world is ending or not I should have told you this years ago… I shouldn't have been afraid of losing you but…" She sucked in a deep breath and Mamoru felt his heart stop. Was she really who they said she was? No… not his sweet Usagi, she would never lie to him. "Mamo-chan… I love you." The words hit the air and he deflated as he starred. "I've always loved you…" She breathed and Mamoru felt the weight of those words as they splattered across him. Gently his hands moved to cup her face, dying to know if she was saying that as a childhood friend or… or as something more. "I'm in love with you Mamoru-san. I dream about you, desire you… want you… but was so afraid to tell you. Afraid you would think I was a child and that I was nothing more but a little sister to you." She said, her voice going erratic as tears began to fill her eyes. "I couldn't take you rejecting me Mamo-chan… I needed you." She began to weep and Mamoru gathered her quickly in his arms, his hands tightening around her.

"Shh… Usako, I would never." He breathed and she shook her head pulling away from him to stare heatedly at him once more. It was a piercing seriousness that held him, stopped him to his very core and he once again struggled to breath. Suddenly a distant ding echoed through the hallway and she gasped, her fingers clutching to him once more.

"You have to forgive me… Forgive me for everything I'm not telling you and everything that might happen. Know I only did anything because I loved you. That's a crappy excuse but I had to… and I'm sorry you had to lie to me about who you are… you didn't, I've always known and I forgive you but Mamo-chan… please don't forget that I love you!" Her voice began to rise and Mamoru tried to comprehend all she was saying. He wanted to take a step back. She knew it was him? She knew... She nodded almost as if hearing his thoughts and his mouth dropped open. Heel clicks were heard quickly down the hall and he glanced over her shoulder and than turned quickly back to her.

"Usako I'm in love with you… I would never reject you. You're all I want… All I've ever wanted." He breathed against her and her eyes widened. "I love you." He breathed and quickly pulled her up, her lips interacting with his and she clung, explosions going off in her brain as she finally kissed him… Kissed Mamoru Chiba, her long time childhood love without a mask… and kissed him after he confessed his love for her… Tsukino, Usagi without any ball gown or history involved.

"Usagi!" A voice yelled when suddenly arms wrapped around her and yanked. The kiss broke violently and Usagi let out a scream of deprival as she reached out for him.

"Mamo-chan! Don't forget what I said!" She screamed as Sailor Uranus and Neptune wrapped their arms around her, quickly dragging her down the hall.

"No! Usagi-chan! Drop her!" He commanded rushing after them but they were too fast, they slid into an elevator and the door closed quickly. Mamoru pounded against the metal and let out a scream. Quickly he raced back to his apartment, shut the door and promptly sped to the balcony. He had to find her. Had to get to her before the girls took her. This was obviously a big mistake… the girls had gone too far. They had kidnapped her, his innocent love… and he would make them pay for it.

-=-

She was hyperventilating. She felt soothing hands trying to run along her spine to help calm her. Nothing could calm her. She was on cloud nine and yet in the pits of hell all at the same time.

"You did it. You told him. I'm so proud of you Usa." Michiru whispered soothingly and Usagi nodded, her body trembling.

"He loves me. He loves me." She mumbled out and Haruka turned her to her, her deep brown eyes penetrating her own.

"Of course he does Usagi. How could he not?" She breathed and Usagi felt her heart warm as she pressed her lips together, letting that thought dance across her mind.

"And he loves you for you. Not for me." Usagi suddenly whispered out and Usagi's eyes widened as the Princess let that statement hit the air. "You are worthy of so much love." She continued and Haruka and Michiru nodded.

"I need you to transform." Haruka said gently and she nodded quickly than threw her arm into the air, screaming out the words she had promised once to never say but had given into. She felt the familiar power rushing through her and she was complete. She hated to admit it but Serenity was her… She was Serenity. Yet as the elevator dinged open and deep cobalt eyes met hers she gulped. His eyes widened considerably as they traveled over her frame, the small skirt and boots… he ignored the fact that she looked amazing in a short skirt and returned his gaze to her eyes.

"Don't ever forget what I said." The creature breathed before him and Mamoru took a step back. The girls had been right… right all along. Sailor Moon's gloved hand rose and placed a red mask over his best friends face and he stumbled backwards. Suddenly the senshi on her side grabbed her arms and raced with her out of the elevator. He followed her with his eyes and felt as if she was being ripped from him. They had been living double lives… been living lies before one another. His jaw dropped. She was that Princess! She was going to fight the evil that was coming into his world… immediately he began to panic and raced after them. She wasn't going to fight anyone without him behind her.

-=-


	13. The Final Stand

Title: Friends with Secrets

Genre: Drama, Humor, Romance

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I no own Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes:

My deepest apologies for not updating recently at all. Besides a bit of writers block 2009 sort of sucked for my beloved Hubby and I. Though we are excited about 2010 and all the things God has in store for us so here we go... here is the next installment of Friends with Secrets and you can easily tell I am not grand at battle scenes but I do like this chapter alot and hope you do as well.

Enjoy!

* * *

Venus slammed into the ground and rolled a good five feet. Her body radiated pain as the attack traveled through her nervous system.

"Isn't this fun ladies?" An evil female voice laughed before them and Mercury tried in vain to push herself back to her feet. "Just like old times although I must admit I am enjoying the screams of the natives." Beryl chuckled to herself as residents of Tokyo ran screaming from her in all directions. There was nothing greater than ruining a perfectly beautiful day. "I sincerely hope this isn't all you got ladies. That was only about five minutes." Beryl taunted as she floated ominously above them. Dead trees lined what use to be a beautiful park utopia and four dirt stained warriors littered the ground beneath her.

"Cocky little bitch isn't she?" Mars hissed as she pushed herself to her knees. A hand pulled her up fully and Mars looked into deep emerald eyes and then they both charged firing their attacks at once. Beryl saw it coming and grunted swatting it away as a fraction of it got through. Her eyes narrowed angrily as her hair singed around her. She shot back with fury and Jupiter slammed into a tree, Mars body bouncing like a ragdoll beside her.

"World shaking!" A voice yelled and a yellow ball of energy bounced upon the ground and than impacted with Beryl's back sending her forward to fall ungracefully to the ground.

"Minna!" Sailor Moon screamed as she skid to a stop to see her four friends lying helplessly on the ground. She rushed towards Venus and the blonde warrior pushed herself up.

"Princess you have to…" Venus began but Beryl was already on her feet.

"So, you finally show? And my… what a pretty new outfit you have." Beryl growled as she cracked her neck and glared evilly towards the tart that had ruined her plans a thousand years ago.

"Beryl." Sailor Moon hissed as her fingers left Venus and charged towards the red headed demon.

"NO!" Venus screamed trying to reach out for her but the two collided and sparks flew. "What the hell happened to you protecting her?!" Venus screamed, as she got to her feet wobbly. Uranus and Neptune were at her side instantly.

Sailor Moon's frame slid across the ground and Uranus quickly picked her up.  
"Bitch." Sailor Moon hissed as her eyes narrowed towards the red headed fury. Mars was on her feet again and suddenly she gripped onto Sailor Moon and turned her to her.

"Usagi we are fine. Look at me… we are fine." She breathed and Sailor Moon took in her disheveled frame and felt her emotions tear into her. They weren't fine. They were beaten and bloody. "You will be fine without us Usagi. Don't let her make you believe you won't be." Mars was saying and Sailor Moon quickly shook her head.

"I won't be." She began and Mars shook her hard.

"You will!" Mars screamed when suddenly the earth began to shake.

"Not an earthquake!" Mercury screamed as she tried to get to her feet. Neptune rushed to her pulling her up and suddenly lightning cut through the air and erupted ten feet away from them.

"Hey! My attack!" Jupiter screamed angrily towards the evil hore before them.

"Look, if we stick together we can get through this!" Venus yelled grabbing onto her Princess. "Usagi, we love you but if you destroy the planet again… I'll come back to life and kill you." Venus hissed and Sailor Moon couldn't stop herself from the small laugh that came from her lips. Venus smiled and patted her head gently.

"Let's do this." Sailor Moon breathed and than bounded forward.

"Woah, brave little…" Mars spat as they began to rush after her when suddenly something threw all of them to the ground, their frames skidding across the dying earth beneath them as a blackish blue bubble erected before their eyes.

-=-

She was terrified. She was also pissed. The conflicting emotions was something she was getting use to and as the seconds flicked by she could feel that Serenity and she at least agreed on one thing… Beryl had to die and this time they were going to watch it happen instead of killing her from afar. She charged forward, feeling her power build within her.

"Moonlight Twinkle Flash!" She screamed as she planted her feet and sent it forward towards the glowing purple bitch. A force slammed into her and knocked her to the ground and her head hit with surprising force. Unconsciousness knocked hard on her head as the wind blew out of her lungs. Did her attack hit? How come she wasn't hearing the Senshi's attacks? Her eyes closed helplessly and she could feel Serenity screaming at her, trying to wake her and than she heard nothing.

-=-

A foot kicked into her ribs suddenly and pain registered on all levels. She choked out a cough and curled into a fetal position as another pointy-heeled kick interacted with her abdomen. Quickly she shuffled away from the pain and made it to her knees. The world was suddenly darker.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" Beryl taunted above her and Sailor Moon's eyes widened. "While you slept I kept busy." She hissed and a searing pain shot through Sailor Moon's skull and she grabbed it, warm blood staining her glove from a wound at her head. Did she hit a rock? She searched around for it when suddenly she saw the ground wasn't green. It was stained red and brown. Her hand interacted with something and she spun and almost threw up right there. A scream tore from her lips and she shuffled quickly away from the body before her. It was in pieces. She ran into something else and spun coming face to face with crystal blue eyes that had helped her through English, loved her and fought with her over the last few days.

"Ami!" The scream ripped from her very being and she jumped to her feet away from the dismemberment. Bile finally came up and she regurgitated across the grass as the stench finally caught up with her.  
"I did save one for last." Beryl said softly and Sailor Moon spun and her eyes widened helplessly as she stood behind Tuxedo Kamen. His mask and hat were gone as bruises and blood marred his handsome face. He looked near the point of unconsciousness.

"You wouldn't." Sailor Moon horsed out yet on the inside she was panicking. Her mind and emotions were going into a million different directions… all of her friends were slaughtered before her, their pieces scattered like a left over jigsaw puzzle and her stomach turned once more at the thought. Yet her love, her best friend in the entire world stood at her enemy's mercy. Only a small nagging voice was preventing her from going absolutely crazy and charging Beryl. She wants him for herself! She wouldn't kill him.

"I was in love with him before you even met him you know." Beryl hissed as she pulled his frame closer against her. "He'd had many women and I knew when I had my turn I would be his last cause he'd want me forever." Beryl breathed and her nose touched his hair and Sailor Moon clenched her fists tightly. "Then he met you and he never looked my way again." She growled and gripped onto his skull tighter and he winced. "You stole him from me. Even in another life he still found you and fell in love with you." Beryl growled and her eyes glowed with hatred towards the small blonde that stood defiantly before her. "Proves he couldn't be turned to me…" Beryl hissed out and without warning drew a dagger across his neck and his blood spilled down the front of his tuxedo as she dropped his limp body to the ground. "Which means he is useless to me."

A scream ripped from her very being, her throat crying with the agony as it ripped from her very soul… two voices screaming in pain and agony as they fell to the blood stained ground. She rushed forward grabbing hold of him and trying to stop the rush of blood but the life was already gone from his eyes… the cold already starting to take over his body.

"Mamo-chan!" Sailor Moon cried, tears making streaks down her blood and dirt smudged face. She gripped onto him, his blood staining her more but she didn't care. "We can fix this… we can…" She let out another piercing scream as everything toppled in around her. _I'm so sorry Usagi…_ Serenity was weeping into her mind. _I wanted you never to feel this…_

Unbelief flowed through her as she tried to live in denial. This isn't happening. She wasn't alone. They would all wake up and still be pissed at her for trying to kill the Princess. His words of love would still be there… Long nails dug suddenly into her scalp and forced her to her feet, her stained gloves releasing their hold on her beloved.

"As much as I love ripping everything away from you again the pleasure of killing you myself has long since been denied me for too long." Beryl hissed and her nails grew turning into long knives and she shoved them forward towards Sailor Moon's chest. Sailor Moon let out a scream and than her eyes narrowed angrily and power flooded from her. Beryl flew backwards and hit the ground and a smirk came immediately to her lips as she felt that flare of power once more… the flare that occurred before everything in existence was wiped away. Her eyes lit with triumph as she stared at the glowing form before her as the imperium crystal took over. This would end just the way she wanted it too….

-=-

She stared at the darkened bubble before her with confusion.

"What the hell is happening? Where is Sailor Moon?" Venus demanded as she pushed herself to her feet.

"It's a barrier. Beryl has trapped Sailor Moon inside it." Mercury began as she scanned the blackish blue substance before them.

"Break it." Venus commanded and Mars and Jupiter ran forward firing their attacks at once.

"No wait!" Mercury screamed when suddenly her companions came flying backwards towards her, their powers bouncing back to them. "It's a forcefield you idiots!" She screamed and Neptune edged closer.

"She is unconscious." Neptune whispered and the five quickly moved forward to look inside. "Beryl is just staring at her." She continued.

"What is going on?!" A voice yelled as he rushed into the scene.

"Prince!" Venus spun turning and stopping him.

"She's waking up!" Mars yelled and banged her hand on the forcefield but it only shocked the hell out of her. She screamed in frustration.

"Is that Usa?" Tuxedo Kamen gasped as he stared through the dark barrier as his best friend and love moved away from Beryl's attacks. He pushed against Venus. "We have to get in there."

"We are figuring it out. Mercury is working on it… our powers are useless against it."

Luna watched with fascination as Usagi moved away from things that weren't there, horror on her features.  
"She doesn't know we are out here." Luna breathed and Mars turned towards the cat and than back to the bubble and they heard a faint scream come from inside as a look of agony came across Sailor Moon's face.

"Beryl is convincing her that we are dead." Mars hissed out, panic hitting into her core.

"She's making us watch…" Uranus growled and she felt pain tear through her as Sailor Moon crumpled in agony on the ground.

"She's making her think we are dead so she will destroy the planet again…" Mercury breathed suddenly and without warning Venus let out a scream.

"Usagi!!" She yelled and rushed as far as she dared to the forcefield. "Usagi!!" She screamed again and Tuxedo Kamen watched with agony as they were left to do nothing.

"This is all our fault… we played into Beryl's hands… we delivered Usagi to her." Mercury hissed out, tears streaming down her face.

"If she destroys this world she can start her own."

Tuxedo Kamen dropped to the ground, his fingers digging into the dirt beneath him.

"What are you doing?" Jupiter questioned, alarmed he may have lost his mind.

"If we can't get through it or get over it… maybe we can go under it. I'm not going to sit her and let Usagi think I abandoned her. I need her as much as she needs me and I'll be damned that some psycho bitch takes her away." He hissed angrily as he tried to pull his power and feel through the earth, trying to get into that bubble.

"How can we help?" Venus asked suddenly at his side. He glanced up at her and felt something bond between them. They had protected this world together because it was the place they were but Usagi… she meant the world to both of them and he knew they would die for her as quickly as he would.

"Try to weaken it." He responded and Venus nodded, looking up at her warriors who were suddenly all very ready to kick some Negaverse ass.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Sire." A voice suddenly said and Tuxedo Kamen blinked as someone grabbed onto his collar and pulled him effortlessly into the air. "This is a fight your Princess must do alone." He growled and his eyes sparkled with amusement as six angry women turned on him.

"Drop our Prince right now." Mars hissed angrily, her eyes narrowing as her power cackled beneath her fingertips, ready to explode towards the last remaining general.

"Perhaps you'd like to fight us?" Venus offered, eager to kill anything at this moment.

"You have no idea how much I'd like that." Kunzite hissed and with a flick of his wrist he sent the Prince flying a good fifty feet from the scene and then he charged, ready to take out that blonde bimbo and her entire posse.

-=-

She could feel it bubbling within her. Anger. Beryl had taken everything from her. As if in a second everything she would never have flashed before her eyes:  
She'd never be able to be with her friends, to live with them honestly and they would never know how much she loved them… how much she needed them.

She'd never thank Motoki and tell him how much his friendship had meant to her and how it was the only thing that had kept her sane for so many years.

She'd never be able to apologize to Michiru and Haruka… who so faithfully stood by her and never believed her when she told them she hated them. She adored them.

She'd never marry Mamoru… the love of her life… her best friend in the whole world.

Her whole life was over. Beryl had stolen it from her. Her eyes narrowed and she felt her power build as the overwhelming grief turned to anger.

"Life really isn't worth living without them is it?" Beryl's mocking voice said under her and Sailor Moon stood above her, her power radiating around her frame just waiting to be extinguished.

_Usagi don't! _

Serenity's voice was distant, echoing in her mind trying to overcome the mountain of grief and anger Usagi had built up between them.  
"Life isn't worth living." Sailor Moon breathed out and Beryl smirked up at the foolish Princess before her. "Which is why I have no problem ending my life to take yours." She finished and Beryl's smirk immediately fell.

"You'll never defeat me! You destroyed a planet just to get to me before and failed." Beryl hissed, her powers building ready to defend herself. The crackling of Serenity's power before her was beginning to terrify her though.

"Yes, well maybe if I hold onto you personally I can spare the world and just kill you." Sailor Moon growled and than jumped forward, her hands interacting with the pale cold flesh of the horror before her and Beryl screamed. The blood curdling sound was full of anger and defeat as both powers interacted and than exploded.

_USAGI! _

-=-

His fingers closed in around her windpipe and her eyes narrowed angrily towards him. She felt the air slowly leave her lungs but she would never give him the satisfaction of seeing fear on her face.  
"Not going to even beg for your pathetic life?" He hissed at her and Venus only held his eyes, conveying the deep hatred she had for him and that if she could spit on him right now she totally would.

"Soldiers never beg." A voice hissed from behind the General and his Kunzite's eyes rolled skyward before a large wooden pole slammed into his back sending both him and Venus to the ground, his grip releasing. Venus began to cough as she rolled quickly away from him, her eyes catching her saviors and wished her throat could even muster the words thank you for him. His gloved hand quickly pulled her to her feet and behind him yet before he had the chance to strike the general before him again everything seemed to explode.

He turned, grabbing onto Venus as they flew into the air, the atmosphere exploding with power.

"NO!" They heard the faint scream of another soldier and they both tired to scramble to their feet but the power kept coming. She gripped onto him, trying to keep them together.

"Forgive us sire for not saving your planet!" She screamed into the vibrating air but Mamoru could only look past her, to the bubble that held his love, his best friend… and he closed his eyes miserably as he watched it shatter than everything went dark.

-=-


	14. A New Beginning

Arthor's Note:

There probably is a special kind of torture that is reserved for writers who leave their beloved readers on a cliffhanger... for like 3 years.

My deepest and sincere apologies! Again... it has been your reviews over the year that has helped me get my butt in gear and I am pleased nay honored to give you the conclusion to this beloved story.

* * *

The loud ringing was threatening to split his eardrums. He moved slowly as the affects of the explosion played with his brain. Everything seemed shaky and he tried with all of his might to hold onto consciousness.

Dust filled the air and he could hear faint car alarms in the background, broken glass and distant screams. Well… Earth was still here.

"Sire!" A hoarse voice said behind him and he felt Venus trying to lift him to his feet but she fell beside him.

"Do you see her?" He finally got the words out and he heard the panic behind them.

"Sire." Venus breathed again and this time she was successful in getting him to his feet. He rubbed his eyes hoping to clear the fuzziness away and slowly the world was coming into focus. He easily spotted the other warriors spread across the grounds. Mentally he did a count and let out a small sigh landing on the right numbers. Than his eyes followed the ground to where it progressively became darker, char marks litering the once beautiful landscape. His feet began to stumble that way.

"Endymion wait!" Venus cried out in an almost cough but he couldn't be stopped. He saw Mercury and Uranus already crawling towards what he had his eyes on.

Mercury reached her first. She pulled her over and let out a harsh gasp seeing blood marring her features and all over her uniform. Quickly her fingers searched pressure points for a pulse.

"Come on Usagi…" She hissed angrily as her fingers grabbed at her throat. "No…" She hissed than immediately started CPR.

"Beryl is blown to pieces… how is she still…" Uranus mumbled falling on her knees before Mercury but she knew the aquatic warrior didn't hear her.

"I'm not getting a pulse…" Mercury hissed yet continued on.

"Her power… she would have had to internalize and than…" Uranus choked on the words as tears began to spill down her face.

"Shut up and help me!" Mercury screamed at her yet Uranus could only stare at the aquatic warrior, sad defeat upon her features. "Don't you have magic… or something… or… where is the damn fairytale ending!?" Mercury screamed, her tears creating clean tracks down her dirty face.

"Usa!" Messily Mercury moved out of the way and she pulled her feet into a fetal position. She couldn't bare to see him do what she just did herself and find the same results. "Usa… baby…" His voice cracked as he took in all of the blood. His hands quickly moved searching injuries and checking for a pulse. He moved to do CPR like Mercury had done than suddenly stopped. Instead he pulled her onto his lap and gently stroked her hair, lovingly kissing her forehead. "I adore you. I adore you…" He breathed over her and Mercury began to sob.

"You did it Usagi… you didn't let her win," Uranus breathed and nodded approvingly to her sweet charge. "You didn't let her win."

A scream suddenly echoed a hundred feet away and Uranus pulled her sword, stepping in front of her Prince and fallen Princes.

"Rei?" Venus hissed out and she pushed herself forward, pushing past the pain to rush to the warriors side. Mars let out another scream than arched her back and groaned as she stared at the darkening sky.

"Oh you didn't…" She hissed angrily than closed her eyes painfully.

"Rei. Rei… speak to me." Venus hissed falling at her side and grabbing onto her dear friend. Rei sat up painfully and Venus looked into her eyes than almost dropped her. "Rei." She snapped and the once violet eyed warrior blinked her blue eyes at her friend and huffed.

"Princess Bitchy pants…" Mars growled and Venus looked at her horrified. "Throw me into the one person who would be able to get me out… that wasn't very thought out." Mars snapped angrily and Venus shook a bit.

"Usagi?" She breathed a bit horrified.

"Rei is super pissed…" Mars breathed quietly closing her eyes and Venus let out a laugh and fell to a sitting position beside her.

"You… where is Serenity?" She questioned and the blue eyes that looked upon her looked confused for a moment than Venus gulped.

"I guess she wasn't all bad…" Mars breathed quietly than Venus nodded and pulled her to her feet.

"Please tell me Rei is giving you instructions right on how to get out of her? Cause I can't really help you…" Venus breathed and Mars nodded quietly.

"Is my body destroyed? I can't look… if it is… I have a whole different set on instructions that are going to really suck." She breathed when suddenly her frame was turned around and she met cobalt blue eyes.

"Medically speaking I'd say you have about an hour," he hissed at her and Mars gulped.

"My lips are still good though right?" She asked suddenly and he let out a breath and couldn't stop the smile that lit his lips. She went immediately into his arms and he held her. She did it… she did it.

"Let's get crackin people!" Jupiter hissed as she effortlessly carried the small form of their fallen Princess before them.

Gently he positioned the roses in their vase. He was a bit picky about them and as he looked at the form sleeping in the bed he was glad he had filled her entire hospital room with them.

"Three days… Mamoru-san is that normal?" The panic is Mrs. Tsukinos voice pulled him from staring at the angelic face of his sleeping best friend.

"She was near the center of the explosion… her body is still recovering. Her vitals… they look fantastic." He breathed, gently taking one of Usagi's cold hands into his and blowing on it to warm it.

"You should kiss her like they do in fairytales. Maybe that will work." Ikuku breathed a bit desperately and Mamoru smiled sweetly at her.

"She has a point." Mr. Tuskino suddenly said and Mamoru blinked at him. They had spent the last three days together in this small room and he wasn't sure if the panic had gotten to them or the lack of sleep. "I mean it's not like you haven't wanted to… I can see it all over your face." He breathed and Mamoru paled a bit.

"She's been in love with you for years… I really can't blame her." Usagi's mom sighed gently touching her daughter's temple. She still had a few healing scratches all over her face and body. Mamoru gulped a bit and stared at the two people he had come to know as his only family over the years.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino… would you… would you…"

"Be completely honored and delighted if you and our daughter were together? Yes." Mr. Tsukino breathed gently wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. Mamoru closed his eyes and gently pressed Usagi's hand against his forehead. When he looked back up to the Tsukinos he only saw understanding staring back at him.

"I love her. I want to marry her… take care of her… keep her in my arms for the rest of my life." Mamoru confessed and Mr. Tuskino let out a breath and nodded.

"Yes. Well… baby steps." He mumbled and Mamoru smirked and glanced at Usagi's sleeping face.

A knock came at the door and Ikuku let out a breath as it opened and four girls piled through.

"Seriously… is she still sleeping?" Rei hissed with a shake of her head and Ikuku looked at her daughters beloved friends. They were also a bit of worse for wear. Each had a bandage here or there as did Mamoru. They had been in the park where the explosion had occurred… she felt so lucky they had all made it out.

"I think we could use some food. Come my love." Her husband gently pulled her out and Rei let out a breath approaching the bed, Ami and Minako following her as Makoto went to Mamoru's side.

"Give me a glass of water." Rei demanded suddenly and Mamoru handed her the one beside him. Without warning Rei threw it at Usagi's face. The liquid froze in mid air and Rei let out a sigh.

"That is not how you wake someone from a coma…" Ami hissed and with a twinge of her finger returned the water to the glass.

"I woke up from mine. She is just milking this. Wake up lazy head!" Rei yelled at her and Usagi didn't even flinch.

"It did work… right Rei?" Mamoru asked quietly as he gently kissed his love's fingertips. Silence hit the room for a moment as they all looked at Rei for answers. Rei herself had only woken up yesterday.

"She is not in me sire… and her body started working again. I can only assume… She threw all of her power into killing Beryl. It should have killed her as well yet Serenity threw her out of her body and took the after effects of the attack. She was confused and in shock when we were together but other than that I thought the transfer went…" Her words were cut off as water splashed into Usagi's face and the blonde immediately bolted up and took in a sharp intake of air.

"Damn that wasn't supposed to work…" Ami hissed setting the glass down.

"Usa!" Mamoru cried and he quickly supported her as she gasped in air, her bright blue eyes blinking open and she coughed roughly. She drew in a shaky breath and it felt like nails had carved down her throat. "Here baby… drink." Mamoru ordered helping a glass of water to her parched lips. She let the liquid slide inside and her eyes took in her surroudings. Hospital. Mamoru… girls… Mamoru…

Her eyes widened horrified and she shoved away from him and let out a scream. Rei quickly covered her mouth and they all looked at her with horror.

"Oh no! Are you all right? Why are you panicing!? Makoto screeched quietly as she quickly went and locked the door. Tears were flooding Usagi's eyes and she shook her head helplessly. They heard her mumble and Rei slowly removed her fingers.

"You were dead… dead…" She wept and Mamoru quickly pulled her into his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder as she clutched to him for dear life.

"It was an illusion Usagi… Beryl used it to trick you into trying to destroy the world but you didn't. You didn't let her win." Ami said encouragingly as she gently gripped Usagi's knee.

"Yea, you blew that psycho sky high." Makoto smirked and Usagi eyed them all for a moment than pulled back to stare at her best friend.

"I…" She began and just stared into his lovingly features. He didn't look angry at her. "I'm a super hero." Usagi breathed quietly and Mamoru nodded, pressing his lips together in a small smile.

"I noticed." He mumbled and she gulped painfully and closed her eyes as her next confessions tumbled from her lips.

"I've known about everything for a really long time…" She breathed and Mamoru gently pushed her bangs from her forehead.

"Everything?" Ami mumbled and Usagi nodded uneasily.

"Oh… everything. You… him… been lying for years." Usagi hung her head in shame upon Mamoru's shoulder and Mamoru blinked a minute.

"When exactly did you find out I was Tuxedo Kamen?" He questioned and Usagi lifted her face to him.

"We probably shouldn't go into details…" She countered hoarsely and his eyebrows rose.

"Oh, we are going into details," He countered back.

"When you say lie…" Minako began and Ami shook her head as they all began to talk at once.

"What do you mean years? You were playing that selective memory crap weren't you!?" Ami spat.

"You should have seen what she did to the Outers…" Rei hissed tapping her head, having accessed all of Usagi's memories while her spirit was inside of her.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?"  
The simple question stopped the commotion of angry questions and Usagi turned her head to glance at her oldest and dearest friend. Her heart suddenly fluttered in her chest and a nervous tickle entered her belly. Her lips curled up a bit and her eyes semi glossed over with emotion and she let out a small laugh.

"I thought you'd never ask…" She whispered and giggles filled the room. Mamoru smirked, gently pulling his love into his arms as his lips lovingly pressed against her own, her body returning it as strongly as it would allow.

"This is the start of something beautiful," Minako sighed, wrapping an arm around Rei's shoulders.

"What? Peace?" Rei laughed and Minako shook her head.

"Well… that. But it's the start of our lives. I think we've waited for this moment for a thousand years." She mused and Rei smirked at her.

"Well, I don't know about y'all but I could use some fun in my life so if this is the beginning of it… bring it on," Makoto smirked jumping on the end of Usagi's hospital bed. Usagi let out a laugh, her arms curling around Mamoru's frame as she lovingly took in her friends. Her dear beloved family. With a sigh she thanked Serenity for her sacrifice… for giving her what she had always wanted.

To be with them.

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
I absolutely adored going on this journey.

Much love

Marronett


End file.
